Leyendo El Campeón de la Reina
by fernando2308
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que el Héroe del Olimpo ha desaparecido, no hay ningún rastro de el, lo cual sume a algunos dioses y diosas junto con los semidioses en una profunda pena. Pero las Parcas se apiadan de ellos y les envían un libro con información de dicho héroe, para poder confortar sus corazones. PERTEMIS! LOS CRÉDITOS DE EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA SON DE ANAKLUSMOS14
1. Prologo

**LOS CRÉDITOS DE EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA SON DE ****ANAKLUSMOS14**

**La historia está escrita originalmente en inglés, pero use un poco del traductor de google para poder usar esta historia. Espero sepan disculpar las imprecisiones de lenguaje. Estoy seguro que podrán hallar el sentido original del autor. Es una de mis historias favoritas! Un genio total ****Anaklusmos14****! -ACTUALIZADO 01-03-14 - Solo unos pequeños detalles =)**

**PRÓLOGO**

Han pasado 3 largos y penosos años en los cuales no se ha sabido sobre el heroe perdido, el mar era un caos total, los terremotos habían aumentado en cuestión de intensidad y grado de destrucción, debido a que el dios del mar perdió a su hijo. Muchos de los dioses se sentian abrumados por la dureza con la cual el destino habia tratado al salvador del olimpo.

El campamento mestizo no volvio a ser lo mismo un manto de tristeza y desesperanza embargaba a Quiron y compañia... Pero sobre todo Thalia y Nico sus grandes amigos habian sufrido de la ausencia de Percy y de la traicion de Annabeth.

Hoy se conmemora el dia en que el Olympo se impuso sobre Cronos, pero no hay alegria, nadie tiene motivos para festejar, porque tambien les recuerda la traicion y sobre todo que Percy Jackson lleva otro año desaparecido. Se han llevado busquedas a cabo, las cazadoras de Artemisa han busado por todo el pais, pero no se ha podido dar con el paradero de Percy. Esto había producido en Artemisa una frustración inmensa con un toque de tristeza y desilusión, porque el héroe se había ganado su respeto (por varios factores, pero sin duda tomar el cielo en su lugar le había impactado de manera rotunda aunque ella demasiado orgullosa para admitir que sentía admiración por un hombre), también porque Thalia deseaba encontrarlo, pero con el paso de los años al deseo de encontrarlo se le había sumado un fuerte disgusto por no poder encontrarlo y Thalia solo pensaba en darle una paliza digna de una hija de Zeus.

Se ha convocado a una reunion del consejo, para hablar sobre la busqueda del salvador del Olimpo. El ambiente en el Olimpo no era lo mismo, los dioses habían cambiado (o al menos eso parecía) sin duda Percy Jackson de maneras impensables – y de seguro no a propósito – había logrado cambiar a los dioses, en parte por hacer un lado la inmortalidad para devolverle los tronos a Hestia y Hades. Todos los dioses estaban reunidos con solemnidad y estoicismo para rendir homenaje al hijo de Poseidón, el salvador del Olimpo, un héroe, pero por sobre todo un amigo leal y desinteresado.

Pero el destino tenía algo preparado para esta ocasión!...

Todos los dioses estaban en sus respectivos asientos, cuando repentinamente Artemisa fue flasheada de su trono, esto provoco el asombro y la ira de Zeus!

-"Quien ha osado secuestrar a mi hija!" exclamo levantándose violentamente con su rayo en mano

Una luz cegadora apareció en medio de la sala de tronos y revelo 3 figuras: Las parcas!

-"A que debemos el honor señoras mías" Zeus pronuncio con respeto y con una inclinación.

-"Hemos visto la agonía de Poseidón y el efecto que ha producido la desaparición de Perseo Jackson sobre sus amigos y sobre ustedes los dioses y hemos decidido mostrarles un poco del futuro" Dijeron las Parcas fijando sus ojos sobre Hestia y Hera, las cuales hicieron una ligera reverencia con una sonrisa en sus rostros la cual paso inadvertida para el resto de los olímpicos.

-"Es muy amable de vuestra parte, pero… podrían explicar la desaparición de Artemisa!" Hablo Zeus con algo de ira contenida.

-"No te preocupes ella aparecerá en breve… solo que con algunos ligeros cambios" rieron las 3 mientras entregaron a Zeus un libro: El campeón de la Reina

-"Enviaremos a algunos semidioses que participan de esta historia para que puedan leer junto con ustedes. No tienen permitido hacerles daño, tampoco pueden revelar la identidad de cierto personaje hasta que él lo decida!" dijeron las Parcas con seriedad mirando fijamente a Zeus.

-"Como deseen" respondió Zeus

-"Una última cosa Zeus. No se te ocurra hacer nada en contra de Artemisa!" y habiendo dicho esto se esfumaron.

-"Bueno eso fue interesante" dijo Apolo mientras agarraba el libro para examinarlo

Hera se frotaba las mano de nerviosismo previendo que tal vez tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su relación con el personaje de identidad desconocida –que ella conocía muy bien- Mientras tanto Hestia sonreía al saber que esta lectura traería tranquilidad y alegría a su hermano Poseidón.

En ese instante 19 destellos aparecieron en el Olimpo, algunos se miraban desconcertados mientras que Zeus aclaro su voz.

-"Preséntese cada y tomo asiento con su respectivo padre"

Uno por uno fue acercándose al medio

-"Sophie hija de Poseidón y cazadora de Artemisa" todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Percy la miro con simpatía. Poseidón se emociono de ver a su pequeña hija y fue y le dio un abrazo.

-"Chloe hija de Atenea y cazadora de Artemisa" La ojos de Atenea se abrieron con asombro y felicidad, aunque el aspecto de Chloe le recodada a Annabeth y no podía de sentir dolor y vergüenza por las acciones de la que fue su hija predilecta. Le dio un cálido abrazo y la acomodo a los pies de su trono.

-"Lily hija de Zeus y cazadora de Artemisa" Zeus se estremeció en su trono mirando re reojo a su mujer esperando que se enojara no solamente con el sino también con su hija, pero para su sorpresa Hera miraba a Lily con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa, causando el asombro de los dioses y de los semidioses, el único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Hermes

-"Por los dioses Hera! Parece que no eres tú misma hoy! Deberías estar ardiendo en ira contra Zeus y más aún contra Lily!" Zeus se tensó en su trono esperando los peor por las palabras de Hermes

-"Tú lo has dicho… debería… Pero no lo hago… Creo que cuando leamos ese libro sabremos porque no he fulminado a la hija de mi esposo" respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Hizo un gesto para que Lily se acercara y se sentara a los pies de Zeus.

-"Nico hijo de Hades" Hades sonrió a su muchacho el cual se transportó hasta el trono de su padre

-"Reyna hija de Bellona y Pretor del campamento Júpiter"

-"Hazel , hija de Pluton, Hades le hizo señas para que se acomodara a los pies de su trono

-"Frank Zhang hijo de Marte, Ares lo miro con detenimiento, y luego le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-"Chris Rodriguez hijo de Hermes" Hermes se volvió su hijo y lo llamo para que se sentara a sus pies.

-"Thalia hija de Zeus y teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa" Le guiño un ojo a su padre y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el trono de su señora pero lo encontró vacío, al ver su asombro Zeus le comento que las Parcas dijeron que en breve haría su aparición

-"Quiron entrenador de Héroes por miles de años" exclamo el centauro y recibió una sonrisa de dioses y semidioses.

-"Leo hijo de Hefesto" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercó a su padre

-"Piper hija de Afrodita" y se sentó a los pies de la diosa.

-"Phoebe hija de Ares y cazadora de Artemisa" Ares le sonrió levemente. Solo quedaban 3 personas por presentarse pero estaban encapuchadas lo cual les impedía revelar quienes eran, hasta que finalmente las dos figuras femeninas dieron un paso al frente.

-"Soy Zoe Nightshade hija de Atlas y Pleione, diosa olímpica de las doncellas, criaturas del mar, la virginidad, y la Diosa menor de la Caza" Un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala seguido de expresiones de asombro y desconcierto. Zoe solamente sonreía burlescamente al ver la cara de los dioses.

-"No se preocupen todo es culpa de Percy! Pronto sabrán porque… por cierto porque no esta aquí?" Zeus hizo un gesto para que la otra encapuchada se presentara.

-"Bianca di Angelo hija de Hades, hermana de Nico y Cazadora de Artemisa" Los ojos de Nico se inundaron de lágrimas y Hades tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa y felicidad. Nico corrió hacia su hermana y la apretó en un gran abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente de felicidad

-"uhhhh Nico me vas a romper los huesos" Dijo Bianca con una sonrisa

-"Lo siento" dijo Nico un poco avergonzado mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-"descuida yo también te extrañe! Ahora vamos a sentarnos que tengo ganas de escuchar toda la historia!" y se dirigieron a los pies de Hades quien le sonrió mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría sus mejilla. Los 4 ultimos encapuchado se adelantaron hacia el centro, pero a diferencia de Zoe y Bianca no revelo su rostro.

-"Pueden llamarme Blake, eso será suficiente por el momento, yo decidiré cuando revelarme" Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, Thalia, Lily y Chloe sabían que se trataba de Percy pero sabían que no debían revelar aun su identidad. (Blake se haya en la misma línea de tiempo que los dioses y semidioses, mientras que Artemisa y sus cazadores se encuentran en el futuro)

-"Yo soy co-comandante del ejercito de la Luz, eso es todo por ahora, dijo una de los encapuchados, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Piper

-"nosotros somos los capitanes de los ejércitos de la luz, a su momento se sabrá nuestra identidad" dijeron con seriedad los dos restantes.

-"Bueno podemos comenzar! Apolo lee!" Hablo Atenea mirando a las figura encapuchadas tratando de descifrar la identidad de los misteriosos personajes. Hestia miraba a Blake a lo lejos con simpatía y con una sonrisa interna. Mientras que Hera le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal.

-"Esperen un momento!" Grito la figura de una diosa mientras se materializaba en su trono junto con el resto de sus cazadoras.

-"Falto yoooo! No pueden empezar sin mí. Soy Artemisa hija de Zeus y Leto, diosa de la luna, la caza, el parto, y la mujer, Y muy pronto seré también madre!" Afrodita pego un grito ensordecedor que dejo a todos aturdidos. Mientras que Zeus se levantó airado

-"Como te atreves a romper tu juramento!" Artemis se estremeció con temor, pero Hera y Hestia se pusieron delante de Artemisa y hablaron a Zeus.

-"No te olvides que las Parcas dijeron que no podías hacerle daño a ella, seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto!" Zeus se calmó y se sentó en su trono y exigió una explicación. Artemisa se sentó más tranquila en su trono y se dispuso a hablar.

-"Padre, mi esposo se encargó de disolver mi juramento antes de tomar mi virginidad, a la vez se aseguró de que yo no perdería a mis cazadoras. Te pido no te enfades ya que puede ser malo para tus nietos" Artemis miro a la persona misteriosa encapuchada que se le hacía tan familiar, pero decidió hacer caso omiso por el momento. La sola mención de nietos relajo a Zeus el cual le ordeno a Apolo que empezara a leer de una vez por todas

Apolo se pudo de pie y abrió el libro y comenzó a leer

-"La traición" Atenea se tensó al escuchar el titulo porque le recordaba los sucesos de hace 3 años

* * *

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Soy nuevo en esto así que tengan piedad =)**

**Prometo que hare una historia propia, solo necesito agarrarle la mano a esto por eso decidí hacer mi primer fanfic de esta forma. Saludos!**


	2. La Traición

**NUEVO CAPITULO CHICOS Y CHICAS**

**Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar una opinión! También a los que leyeron y visitaron. Espero que disfruten de la historia!**

**Por cierto lo olvide en el prologo!: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES! Gracias**

* * *

**LA TRAICIÓN**

**Doce dioses y diosas olímpicos irrumpieron en la sala del trono en el Olimpo esperando para luchar contra el señor Titán Cronos mientras él intentó destruir sus asientos de poderes. Pero cuando ellos irrumpieron en medio de las puertas, vieron un espectáculo que nadie esperaba. Lucas Castellan, que se había convertido en el anfitrión para el señor Titán, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Percy Jackson estaba por encima de Annabeth Caza con su espada dirigida a su garganta. Sin que los olímpicos eran las lágrimas que caen de la cara.**

**-**"Tendría que haberla matado!" Exclamo Thalia con furia en sus ojos, mientras Blake apretó las manos conteniendo su ira para no revelar su identidad. Atenea palideció ante el recuerdo de ese momento. Jason y Reyna no entendían la escena debido a que esta había sido una batalla solamente de griegos.

**Cuando Annabeth notó los olímpicos, rápidamente pidió ayuda.**

**"Mamá, por favor, ayúdame. Percy está tratando de matarme. Es un traidor." Annabeth gritó sonando indefenso.**

**Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Atenea envió una explosión de energía en el hijo de Poseidón, dejándolo fuera de sus pies. Annabeth sacó rápidamente su daga y dirigido por un lugar por debajo de la axila izquierda de Percy. Antes de que pudiera apuñalar, una flecha de plata voló por el aire, empalar a la hija de Atenea a través del brazo que sostenía la daga causando la daga para ir volando por el suelo.**

**-**"Atenea engañada por su propia hija, menuda estupidez!" Arrojo Poseidón con desprecio quien no había hablado hasta el momento. Atenea solo guardo silencio mientras trataba de esconder su cara de vergüenza.

**"Usted miente puta." Escupió una adolescente cojeando en una parka de plata. Thalia Gracia, teniente de los Cazadores de Artemisa, se quedó mirando a la semidios de pelo rubio.**

**Athena volvió a atacar a la chica, pero fue recibida con tanto un perno maestro y tridente nivelado a la cara.**

-"No sé cómo se te ocurrió siquiera intentar hacer daño a mi hija!" Dijo Zeus con enojo, mientras que Artemisa solo le arrojo una mirada dura a su hermana. Atenea solo bajo la mirada.

**"¡Basta!" Zeus bramó. "Thalia, explicar lo que está pasando." Zeus ordenó en tono agitado.**

**"En primer lugar, debemos encadenar a Annabeth. Ella es una traidora y matará a Percy la primera vez que puede." Thalia dijo haciendo un gesto hacia un semi-consciente Percy Jackson en el piso de la sala del trono.**

-"Bien pensado Thalia" Dijo Apolo con un tono seductor guiñándole un ojo, lo que le valió una flecha por encima de la cabeza de parte de Artemisa. Apolo palideció, mientras que algunos dioses se echaron a reír.

**"Mientes. Vimos claramente Jackson tratando de matar a mi hija." Athena silbó.**

**"¡Silencio!" Gritó Zeus. "Ares, detener a la muchacha. Apolo, tienden a Jackson." Zeus soltó antes de gestos a Thalia para continuar.**

**Ares chasqueó los dedos y Annabeth estaba envuelto en cadenas de bronce celestes, mientras que Apolo comprueba en Percy que estaba empezando a recuperar sus sentidos.**

-"Ojala pudiéramos evitar esta parte gimieron los semidioses" algunos con tristeza por la traición y otros con ira y enojo en sus ojos

-"Lo siento, no es posible mis niños, debemos leer todo el contenido del libro" declaro Hestia

"**Annabeth, Percy y yo estábamos en nuestro camino a la sala del trono detrás de Cronos. Fuera de la puerta, una estatua de Hera cayó y aterrizó en mi pierna. Percy intentó ayudarme, pero Annabeth lo arrastro hasta la sala del trono diciendo que no había tiempo. Mientras luchaba por liberarme, pude escuchar Percy luchando contra el señor Titán. Logré liberarme y me arrastré hasta las puertas de la sala del trono, justo a tiempo para ver a Annabeth sigilosamente detrás de Percy y le apuñaló en la espalda baja. Cuando la hoja rebotó, Annabeth parecía conmocionado. Oí decir que allí era donde el talón de Aquiles 'punto era Kronos o Lucas. Percy se dio la vuelta y apuñaló a Lucas en su lado, una huelga que de alguna manera encontró el tendón Aquiles de Lucas. Annabeth comenzó entonces a atacar a Percy, gritando que había matado al amor de su vida. Percy rápidamente la desarmo y tenía su espada en su garganta. Cuando Annabeth le preguntó lo que estaba esperando, Percy le dijo que su destino no era suyo para decidir. Percy dijo que sería hasta los dioses para decidir qué hacer con ella." Thalia explicó sin aliento como Apolo se dirigió a ella para curar su pierna.**

-"Maldita zorra!" Exclamo Poseidón ante la mirada de todos los presentes, puesto que no era común verle hablar con tanta dureza. Blake se mantenía inmóvil pero se podía percibir un aura verde oscura que emanaba de él. Hestia se acercó y coloco su mano en su hombre y le hablo un par de palabras que lo tranquilizaron

-"Gracias" dijo solo para los oído de Hestia

-"De nada mi campeón" susurro Hestia para luego dirigirse a su trono ante la mirada de los dioses que no se explicaban como Hestia logro calmar al misterioso personaje. Hera solamente lo miraba buscando sus ojos, puesto que no deseaba poner en evidencia la relación que tenía con Blake. Prefería que se enteraran por medio del libro.

-"Como es que pensó que ese era su talón de Aquiles?" pregunto Nico con curiosidad

-"Parece que Percy se las arregló para darle un falso lugar, y pensar que su apodo es cerebro de algas, no es irónico?" dijo Reyna con simpatía

-"Típico de Percy!" dijo Zoe

**"¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?" Athena espetó a Thalia.**

-"No sé por qué tienes como dominio la sabiduría!" Lanzo Hades ante la sorpresa de todos, el dios del inframundo solo lanzo una mirada dura contra Atenea que parecía que no iba a poder soportar el desprecio de todos por los actos de su hija.

**Thalia miró a la diosa antes de hablar, "Lo juro por el río Estigia que cada palabra de lo que dije a los dioses era cierto." Thalia dijo todavía mirando a la Diosa de la Sabiduría.**

-"maldita sabiduría" susurro Thalia para si misma con indignación en su mirada

**Un trueno retumbó en voz alta y los dioses se volvieron hacia Annabeth con miradas de furia mientras ella se acurrucó en sus grilletes.**

**Percy consiguió ponerse en pie y se tambaleó su camino hacia Thalia, que ahora era capaz de pararse después que Apolo había trabajado en su pierna. Tan pronto como llegó a su lado, él la abrazó con fuerza, susurrando gracias, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Thalia, quien también estaba llorando, abrazó a su primo de nuevo al igual con fuerza. Tanto Percy y Thalia se sentaron cerca de la chimenea como los olímpicos reparar el daño a sus tronos y la sala del trono. Annabeth se probó un traidor y condenado al Tártaro después sus recuerdos fueron registradas y los dioses vieron que había sido un traidor desde el principio con Lucas.**

-"Es una de las razones por las que mi señora lo ama, no es así? dijo Thalia a los oídos de Artemisa, provocando que se sonrojara. bajo la tenga mirada de Phoebe, Lily y Chloe que casi que adivinaban que le habían dicho algo sobre Percy

-"a que te refieres Thalia? Artemisa pregunto

-"pues que el hace a un lado su propio dolor para reconfortar y consolar a sus amigos... Por cierto! Ese de allí es Blake... Solo que no esta en nuestra linea de tiempo mi señora... El es el Blake de 3 años después de que Percy desaparecio." provocando un poco de desconcierto y tristeza en Artemisa, debido a que no podría interactuar con la confianza y el amor que le profesaba.

-"no es la única razón por la que le amo... Pero tampoco te diré todas las razones" dijo mientras sonreía burlescamente. Artemisa se puso a pensar que haría para conquistar a Blake (Percy) en esta linea de tiempo...

**Una vez que la sala del trono fue reparado, los dioses trajeron todos los semidioses supervivientes de la guerra, junto con todos los Cíclopes y los espíritus de la naturaleza que lucharon, el interior de la sala del trono para la ceremonia de la recompensa. Como Zeus hablaba sin cesar sobre la valentía de los dioses, Percy consoló a su primo mientras ella seguía llorando sobre la traición de su mejor amigo. La misma chica, que hasta una hora antes, Percy había estado perdidamente enamorado. Él, junto con casi todos los demás, pensó que ella sentía lo mismo. Al parecer todo había sido actuado y ahora Percy estaba en una pérdida total de respuestas. Su rostro se transformó poco a poco en uno con una mirada de desesperación. Sus ojos perdieron su alegría y la luz, convirtiéndose sin vida y perdido.**

Artemisa mira con tristeza a Blake recordando que el realmente había amado a Annabeth, no podía evitar sentir ira y celos por ella, pero tampoco podía olvidar que Percy realmente le amaba y no podía dudar de él, y mucho menos de Blake ahora, al menos no si quería llegar a él.

**Percy se quebró de nuevo a la atención cuando los dioses comenzaron a hablar de los semidioses. Hestia, que estaba sentado con tanto Percy y Thalia, hizo un gesto a la par de ir hacia adelante para escuchar lo que Zeus tuvo que decir.**

-"fue duro ver a Percy así" Quiron expreso, todos los semidioses asintieron.

**Zeus pidió Cyclops de Percy media molesta Tyson a presentarse. Zeus designó Tyson un general en el ejército de Olympus, el líder del Ejército Cyclops en tiempos de guerra exigida por los dioses. Cuando Zeus ofreció Tyson un arma de su elección, Tyson escogió a un palo. La mayoría se rió de la petición, pero Percy se quedó mirando fijamente al frente.**

-"enserio... Un palo?" pregunto con simpatía Jason, provocando una sonrisa en los presentes, rompiendo así un poco la tristeza que invadía a los dioses y sus hijos al recordar este lamentable pasaje.

**Después de Tyson, Grover se nombró un nuevo Señor del salvaje y se le dio un lugar en el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados, a la que se desmayó después de ser dicho.**

**El siguiente fue Thalia. Le prometieron ayuda para llenar las filas del Hunter y fue felicitado por tanto su padre Zeus y señora Artemisa.**

-"Gracias Thalia por pensar en la caza"

-"No hay de que mi señora, somos familia" dijo en tono amable

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bramó, mientras su voz se acalló rápidamente toda conversación.**

**Percy se adelantó, inclinándose ante Zeus primero, antes de arrodillarse delante de los pies de su padre. Todo el mundo miró a Percy, que mantuvo la cabeza gacha, el rostro impasible.**

**"Levántate, hijo mío." Dijo Poseidón.**

**Percy se puso de pie, con los rasgos faciales nunca vacilante.**

**"Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado", dijo Poseidón. "¿Hay alguien aquí que sería negar que mi hijo se merece?"**

-"Claro que lo merece pero…. No lo quiere! Aggggghhhh!" exclamo Thalia mientras Nico la miraba riendo divertidamente.

**La pregunta fue recibida con silencio.**

**"El consejo está de acuerdo," dijo Zeus. "Percy Jackson, usted tendrá un regalo de los dioses."**

**Percy miró lentamente, "¿Cualquier cosa?"**

**Zeus asintió sombríamente: "Yo sé lo que vas a preguntar, el mejor regalo de todos. Sí, si lo quieres, será para ti. Los dioses no han concedido este regalo a cualquier héroe mortal en muchos siglos, pero, Perseo Jackson- si usted lo desea, usted se hará un dios. Usted deberá servir como lugarteniente de su padre por todo el tiempo ".**

**Percy no lo dudó.**

**"No, gracias Señor Zeus." Él dijo sin emoción.**

-"deberías haber aceptado hijo…" murmuraba Poseidón sumido en sus pensamientos mientras los campistas lo miraban con tristeza.

**"No." Zeus gruñó. "Usted está rechazando nuestra generosa oferta?"**

Hera se giro hacia su esposo con una mirada dura -"creo que todavía no te das cuenta que el no quiere poder ni nada de eso, sus deseos son mas simples pero a la vez mas grandes" Zeus bajo la cabeza con verguenza pero sintió una mano sobre la suya, la mano de Vera -"no te preocupes, aun te quiero" dibujando una sonrisa impagable en el rostro del rey de los dioses, y provocando la admiración y asombro en las palabras de Hera , pues ra conocido que no toleraba a los hijos mortalesnde marido y tampoco q los semidioses en general.

Blake le dirigió una mirada, la primera desde que estaba en la sala de trono acompañado de una gran sonrisa, nadie pudo adivinar quien era puesto que sus ojos habían cambiado de color junto con el color de su cabello. Artemisa por otro lado luchaba contra las ganas de correr a el abrazarlo, pero tendría que esperar, solo un poco mas. Afrodita miraba a la diosa de la caza mirar a Blake, ella percibía los sentimientos de Artemisa.

**"Entiendo que es inesperado mi Señor. Pero me gustaría un regalo. ¿Prometes cumplir mi deseo?" Percy preguntó con calma.**

-"Siempre debe pedir por otros! Alguna vez se preocupa por el?" Pregunto Chloe

-"Lo dudo, así es Percy, y dudo que deje de ser así" le contesto Hestia con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Blake miraba de reojo a Chloe, al verla no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de ver sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio que le recordaban Annabeth.

**Zeus lo miró con cautela, "Si está dentro de nuestro poder."**

**"Lo es, y es menos difícil de lo que convertirme en un dios. Pero necesito juramento por el río Styx." Añadió Percy.**

**"¿Qué?" Exclamó Dionisio. "¿No confías en nosotros?"**

-"porque debería, hemos roto juramentos antes" agrego con tranquilidad Hades, provocando una risa en los semidioses.

**Percy se volvió y miró a Hades, "Una vez alguien me dijo que siempre debo pedir un juramento solemne."**

**Hades sonrió, "Culpable".**

Hades sonrió descaradamente

**"Bien," Zeus gruñó. "En nombre del consejo, lo juramos por el río Estigia conceder su petición, siempre y cuando esté dentro del poder de los dioses."**

**Trueno retumbó afuera.**

**"Honestamente Señor Zeus, necesito algo más de tiempo en el mundo de los mortales. Todo lo que yo creía que sabía resultó ser una mentira. Aunque me gustaría ser inmortal, prefiero evitar ser obligado por las leyes antiguas. La primera parte mi deseo es que se conceda la inmortalidad parcial como los Cazadores de Artemisa. También me gustaría que se construyan cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo para todos los dioses mayores y menores. Creo que mi primo Nico ha demostrado ser más que digno para tener su propia cabaña ". Percy comenzó antes de ser interrumpido.**

-"No soy un dios menor! Grito Hades desde su sitio

**"¿Me estás llamando a un dios menor, Jackson?" Gritó Hades.**

Todos rieron, mientras que Hades resoplo avergonzado

**Sorprendentemente, Percy sonrió, "No tío. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que Nico consiga su propia cabaña. No he terminado todavía."**

**Ojos de Hades se abrieron antes de reducirse a Percy, esperando que continuara.**

**"Quiero que los dioses menores que se unieron a los Titanes sean perdonados sólo por esta vez. Quiero que los Titans pacíficos como Calipso y Leto a ser liberados de sus prisiones. Y por último, me gustaría tanto mi tío Hades y la tía Hestia vuelvan a tener sus tronos. Ese es mi deseo ". Percy terminó antes de regresar a su puesto de rodillas delante de su padre.**

-"El pidió por mama Arty!" dijo Apolo que no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando una flecha se incrusto en su brazo

-"No me llames Arty!" Dijo Artemisa con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de ira, mientras Apolo encogía el brazo de dolor, y los semidioses se reían abiertamente del dios sol

-"solo _mi _ Percy puede" murmuraba para sí misma Artemisa con nostalgia de no poder acercarse a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que ella lo amaba y mucho menos que era su esposa

**Zeus bufó, "¿Eso es todo?"**

**"Percy," dijo su padre, " pides mucho."**

**"tengo el juramento de todos ustedes." Percy dijo con calma-.**

**El consejo estaba en silencio. Percy miró hacia arriba para ver una serie de estilos diferentes. Algunos parecían enojados pero otros confundidos. Percy atrapó los ojos plateados de Artemis aburrido en él. No sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero Percy miró hacia otro lado, decidir ser un jackelope no valía la pena descubrir.**

**"Usted desea la inmortalidad, pero la libertad de las leyes antiguas. Usted podría convertirse en un enemigo peligroso con el tiempo si sus lealtades a cambiar nunca." Zeus dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.**

-"El jamás se iría contra nosotros! Su defecto fatal es la lealtad! Dijo Poseidón mortificado por la insinuación de traición contra su hijo. Zeus solo lo miro en silencio, puesto que no quería provocar la ira del dios del mar.

**Percy se levantó de su lugar a los pies de su padre y caminó tranquilamente delante del trono de Zeus, donde se puso de rodillas.**

**"Yo, Perseo Aquiles Jackson, juro por el río Styx ser para siempre leal al Olimpo y luchar para defenderla en caso de necesidad de otra amenaza." Percy dijo en serio.**

** Trueno retumbó de nuevo, sellando el juramento.**

**Los olímpicos miraron a Percy con sorpresa ahora, excepto Athena. Ella todavía estaba furioso por su hija de ser un traidor. Ella todavía odiaba a Percy, pero ella era sobre todo vergüenza que su hija había sido un traidor delante de sus narices por años.**

-"no lo puedo creer! Tu hija es una maldita traidora y aun odias a Jackson! Eso es demasiado hasta para mí!" Dijo Ares ante la admiración de todos, puesto que sabían que Percy no era precisamente su semidios favorito. Atenea solo se puso roja de vergüenza mientras trataba de esconderse de la mirada inquisitiva de los dioses y semidioses.

**La ira de Zeus parecía disminuir con bastante rapidez después de juramento de Percy. Estaba enojado por que le digan qué hacer, pero ahora tenía un semidiós muy potente a su disposición y decidió que los beneficios superaban a los inconvenientes.**

**"Muy bien Perseo. Tenemos el Consejo otorgará a su deseo." Zeus tronó como dos nuevos tronos se levantaron al final de las filas de los tronos.**

-"Gracias mi campeón" Le susurro Hestia en su mente a Blake, el cual sonrió debajo de la capucha que cubría su rostro

**Hades miró a Percy extrañamente antes de dar un guiño a regañadientes de agradecimiento. Hestia se acercó a Percy y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

**Se inclinó a su oído, "Gracias Perseo. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ven a hogar y voy a estar allí para usted." Ella susurró antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla y caminar a su nuevo trono. El rostro de Percy rompió en la más pequeña de las sonrisas por un segundo antes de que el dolor de la traición enjugado en su cara otra vez.**

-"Él sabe que siempre puede venir a mi si necesita algo" dijo Hestia con cariño, todos sabían que ella tenía una afición por Percy, lo veía como un hijo. Hera sonrió tranquilamente contenida por dentro de acercarse a su hijo.

**Percy volvió a su posición de rodillas delante de Zeus, a la espera de ser despedidos.**

**"Artemis, por favor, ven aquí, hija." Zeus anunció.**

**Artemis entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia donde Percy estaba de pie.**

**"Sería más fácil si pudieras dar Perseo la inmortalidad como las cazadoras." Pidió a Zeus.**

-"no fue lo único que le di" dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa

-"A que te refieres hermanita?" Apolo dijo con picardía

-"Olvídalo! Ya se enteraran… y… No soy tu hermanita Apolo!" Blake solo los miraba entretenido, por él sabía que Artemisa también le había dado su bendición.

**Artemis asintió y tocó el hombro de Percy, lo que le hace brillar la plata por un segundo antes de desaparecer.**

**"Gracias, Señora Artemisa." Percy dijo cortésmente.**

**Artemis miró a Percy por un momento antes de darle una inclinación de cabeza y regresó a su trono.**

**"Creo que esta ceremonia ha finalizado. Nuevas cabinas se construirán en Campamento Mestizo y los Titanes pacíficos serán liberados tan pronto como sea posible. Ahora, vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria con una fiesta en el Olimpo." Zeus tronó.**

**Apolo, Dioniso y Hermes sonrieron y se desvanecieron. Cuando la primera persona abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, fueron recibidos con un patio enorme lleno de comida y vino, música y se creó una pista de baile. La gente comenzó a salir de la sala del trono y se dirigía a la fiesta.**

-"Ohhhh siiii! Fiesta!" Dijeron los 3 dioses en cuestión al unísono

-"Ustedes solo piensan en eso!" regaño Hera

**Percy se quedó atrás a la espera de que la gente se fuera para que pudiera escaparse de la fiesta sin ser notado. Él ya tenía planes sobre la forma que quería pasar el futuro.**

-"Sus planes! Maldito egoísta!" Dijo Thalia con enojo y diversión mirando de reojo a Blake

**Cuando todo el mundo se había ido, Percy quizo escabullirse a través de una habitación lateral para escapar de la fiesta. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Hera mirándolo desde su trono.**

**Percy se tensó un poco, pero luego sorprendentemente se dirigió hacia su trono y se inclinó.**

**"Lady Hera, me preguntaba si podría por favor tener un momento de su tiempo." Percy preguntó en voz baja.**

-"Mala idea Percy" dijo tímidamente Nico, Hera se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Nico.

**Hera entrecerró los ojos a Percy, pero le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.**

**"Sólo quería disculparme por la forma en que le hablé el año pasado después de la búsqueda en el Laberinto. Yo en realidad no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella le dijo a usted, pero yo era ingenuo y estúpido. Estaba tratando de dirigir su ira hacia mí en lugar de a ella. Lo siento por lo que dije ". Explicó Percy. Hizo una reverencia y se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Hera habló.**

-"Aunque les cueste creerlo siempre entendí sus razones, es por eso que nunca lo fulmine" Dijo Hera con seriedad.

**"Espera, Perseo." Hera llamada.**

**Percy se volvió y miró a Hera, medio esperando para ser incinerados.**

-"corre Percy, corre…" murmuraba Nico

**"Creo que están tratando de evitar la celebración, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Hera.**

**Percy asintió con cautela.**

**"Bueno, yo te ayudaré. Gracias por su disculpa. Cuando estaba enojado, yo entendí sus razones." Hera dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella chasqueó los dedos y Percy desapareció.**

-"por los dioses Hera suena increíble pero parece que Perseo te ha cambiado aun a ti"

-"si supieras" murmuraba Hera sonriendo

**Percy volvió a aparecer dentro de un solitario Campamento Mestizo. Percy sintió aliviado sabiendo que no tendría que lidiar con nadie verlo partir. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cabina de Poseidón y se reunieron ropa, dinero, dracmas, armas y suministros. Cogió una hoja de papel y escribió una breve carta dirigida a Chiron.**

**Percy salió de su cabina y entró en el pabellón del comedor donde convenció a pocos ninfas que le diera un poco de comida para el viaje. Percy se acercó al brasero y dejó caer un par de piezas de su comida en el fuego. "Para la señora Hera Gracias por sacarme del Olympus". Percy murmuró antes de correr fuera de la casa grande donde dejó la nota de Chiron. Percy miró por encima del campamento por última vez antes de hacer su camino hasta la entrada del campamento. Después de acariciar a Peleo, Percy dio la espalda a su hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, sin saber cuándo o si él lo vería de nuevo.**

Blake trataba de pasar inadvertido entre los demás semidioses, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, pero se había ganado la atención de cierta diosa de la caza que tenía toda la intención de hablarle en cuento el capítulo terminara y tomaran un descanso.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvió a Quirón Campamento Mestizo con los semidioses, fue recibido con una carta que envió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.**

**Querido Quirón,**

El corazón del viejo centauro se encogió de dolor al recordar la nota que le dejo estudiante favorito, recordar que se fue herido y quebrado hacia que a él le doliera aún más.

**Estoy dejando que sabes que no va a permanecer en el campo por un tiempo. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer, me he decidido a pasar algún tiempo viajando. Necesito un poco de tiempo para ordenar a través de mis emociones. Por favor, no pienses que estoy enojado contigo ni con nadie. Usted es como un padre para mí, y los campistas como mis hermanos y hermanas. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Por favor, no me busques. Volveré cuando me he dado cuenta cosas. Gracias por todo Quirón, y por favor, decirle a los campistas lo siento.**

**Gracias,**

**Percy Jackson.**

El silencio reinaba en la sala de tronos, a pesar de que habían pasado 3 años, ese recuerdo era tan fresco que aun producía dolor en los semidioses de saber que su amigo, el héroe del olimpo estaba desaparecido, y lo peor de todo es que no había rastro de él.

-"Final del capítulo" dijo Apolo

-"porque no vamos al patio para comer algo? Nos reuniremos luego para seguir leyendo" Ordeno Zeus y todos se dispusieron a salir, pero Artemisa se quedó sentada en su trono mientras los demás salían de la sala de trono

-"Blake" llamo tranquilamente

-"si mi señora" se inclinó con reverencia

-"no… no te inclines por favor" le dijo Artemisa con un poco de vergüenza

-"como desee mi señora" dijo Blake confundido sin levantar la cabeza. Artemisa se acercó hasta que había solamente pocos centímetros entre ellos, Blake se puso nervioso, podía sentir que su cabeza se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

-"por favor no te asustes… yo sé quién eres Percy" le susurro en el oído, automáticamente Blake se echó para atrás con temor un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por si mente, el primero de ellos convertirse en un jackalope, rápidamente se arrodillo sobre una rodilla

-"no lo revele aun mi señora" dijo rápidamente

-"no te preocupes, yo no podría, pero por favor levántate, no hace falta que te arrodilles nunca más ante mi porque yo… yo…soy" Blake estaba nervioso porque no sabía porque la diosa de la caza era tan condescendiente con él, de repente pareció Apolo para interrumpir la conversación

-"hey que paso? Todos estamos esperando por ustedes! Vamos que tengo hambre" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Artemisa casi lo apuñalo con la mirada. Yo trate de que no se notara lo embarazoso del momento.

-"vamos mi señora, seguiremos charlando después si usted lo desea" dijo con nerviosismo Blake mientras que Artemisa asintió con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el patio, frustrada por no haber podido terminar de hablar con Blake.

* * *

**Dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias! Son bienvenidas! Me ayudan a mejorar, asi luego hago una historia propia! =) Exitos**

**Estoy tratando de dejar un cap por dia, pero puede que aveces me lleve un par de dias extra, no se desanimen, le prometo que voy a terminar toda la historia! Ahora si me me fui!**


	3. El Hombre Misterioso

**NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA...**

**Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar una opinión! También a los que leyeron y visitaron. Espero que disfruten de la historia!**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES! Gracias**

* * *

**PERCY (Blake)**

El almuerzo se realizó con normalidad, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Artemisa quería hablar conmigo, actuaba de una manera tan diferente a como la recordaba (o lo poco que lo hacía). Las cazadoras estaban sentadas a mi costado, y actuaban realmente raro, demasiado "amables", como si supieran algo que yo no. Por momentos podía sentir que me miraban fijamente solo para toparme con la mirada de Artemis, pero cuando la miraba ella desviaba la mirada, por los dioses sí que me pone nervioso!...

Me disculpe de la mesa con el pretexto de que tenía que ir al baño, así que me fui corriendo hasta que salí del campo visual de los dioses. Empecé a caminar, tratando de digerir el porque nos encontrábamos allí, porque ahora? Porque leer sobre mí? Que pasa en el futuro, tenía tantas preguntas. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí una pequeña mano, suave y delicada posada sobre mi hombro, me di vuelta y cuando la vi trague ruidosamente: Ella. Soy hombre muerto, esta vez no hay Apolo que me salve!

-"he… este… hola?" dije obviamente avergonzado de mi balbuceo. Ella solo sonrió, pero se sonrojo, ¿porque?

-"Per…" no la deje terminar solo puse mi mano en su boca, ella no me aparto, ni se inmuto solo tomo mi mano de su boca y la bajo con delicadeza. Cielos esto es demasiado!

-"Yo… lo siento… Blake" dijo tímidamente "yo esperaba que pudiéramos terminar la charla que estábamos teniendo" cerré mis ojos asintiendo, sentía un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda, no sabía si era nervios, terror o la mezcla de ambos.

-"ehh… claro, lo que mi señora desee" ella me corto un poco disgustada

-"solo dime Artemis o puedes llamarme…" no termino la frase porque se sonrojo intensamente y bajo la mirada.

-"o llamarle cómo?" dije conteniendo la respiración, esta conversación se estaba tornado muy íntima, más de lo que creía o esperaba.

-"Arty?" dijo jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo, ese gesto era muy tierno. Yo estaba estupefacto, había visto como había tratado a Apolo por decirle así! Su propio hermano! Quien soy yo para tener derecho a llamarle Arty a la diosa que odia a los hombres!? Debe haber visto mi cara de incredulidad, asombro, angustia, nervios y demás porque tomo mi mano y con la otra la acariciaba lentamente, yo estaba perdiendo mis sentidos.

-"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas sobre porque te trato de manera diferente, me encantaría responder a todas y cada una de ellas, pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, te prometo que encontrare tiempo para responder ¿sí?" Dijo con voz suave, era como música a mis oídos, no sabía porque me sentía así, y lo peor, como ella podía hacerme sentir eso. Yo tenía la boca abierta y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-"te espero en la sala de tronos, vamos a reanudar la lectura" me dijo mientras se retiraba. Se giró para verme aun es estado de shock. "mejor cierre la boca que le van a entrar moscas" dijo mientras reía graciosamente y luego desapareció en una luz plata. Yo me quede pensando en lo que había pasado, en cómo me había sentido, felicidad? Confusión? Más confusión? Decidí dejar esos pensamientos y me encamine a la sal de tronos donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Blake! Te estábamos esperando, dónde estabas? Dijo Phoebe mientras se acomodaba junto con las otras cazadoras cerca del trono de Artemis, quien me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Mi madre (Hera) mi miro y sonrió con complicidad, lo cual produjo que me sonrojara , pero gracias a los dioses que tenía la capucha, chasquee los dedos para tomar mi apariencia de Blake y así renunciar a la capucha, mi ojos se volvieron marrones, juntamente con mi cabello.

-Ehhh… yo solo daba un pequeño paseo y me perdí" dije con naturalidad

-Vaya, vaya por fin vemos lo que hay debajo de esa capucha guapo! Dijo Afrodita, mientras me miraba seductoramente. Pude ver a Artemis apretar el puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Trate de restarle importancia, pero continuaba su asedio contra mi hasta que alguien apareció en mi auxilio.

-"déjalo en paz Afrodita, obviamente no quiere nada contigo!" dijo Hestia con frialdad, yo le di una mirada de agradecimiento y ella me devolvió una sonrisa. Afrodita solo gruño y luego me guiño un ojo, haciendo el momento más incómodo de lo que ya era.

-Bueno creo que podemos comenzar!" Dijo Atenea sosteniendo el libro y abriéndolo para leer

**EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO**

-"Creo que habla de mi" dijo Blake con tranquilidad. Todos miraron con admiración, a la expectativa de saber quién era realmente este hombre.

**Cinco años desde que alguien había visto al héroe del Olimpo. Poseidón estaba en una profunda depresión, los mares había sido agitado durante más de tres años. **

-"pueden decir lo que quieran pero Poseidón es el mejor padre que un semidios podría pedir" dijeron Thalia y Nico, haciendo sonreír al dios de los mares que estaba sumido en un depresión por la pérdida de Percy.

-"Thalia! Nico! Gritaron Zeus y Hades.

-"Lo siento papa, te quiero lo sabes… pero Uds. no son exactamente el modelo a seguir de padre" Zeus se sentó derrotado, le costaba reconocer que su hermano era mejor padre que él.

-"¿Qué? Poseidón el mejor Padre? Debes estar bromeando! Dijo una indignada Atenea que miraba a los semidioses con furia.

-"Por lo menos el no cría traidores!" dijo una indignada Thalia que empezó a echar chispas de su cuerpo. El Olimpo se quedó en silencio, nadie quería moverse, ni decir nada, la diosa de la sabiduría miraba con ira a la hija de Zeus. Hestia se levantó para evitar que la Atenea atacara a Thalia.

-"Basta esto no conduce a ningún lado, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que mi hermano es el mejor padre, siempre se ha preocupado por sus hijos, lo dice la historia" nadie pudo refutar eso, todos sabían que Percy había sido su hijo predilecto y Poseidón había estado al pendiente de él aunque no pudiera estar a su lado.

**Todo el mundo creía que Percy regresaría por su cuenta. Pensaron que viajaría, matar a unos cuantos monstruos a descargar un poco de ira, y luego volver al campamento. Pero después de un año y ni una palabra, la gente comenzó a preocuparse. Después de dos, Zeus envió a los Cazadores de Artemisa para encontrar a Percy, simplemente para ver cómo estaba. Desde su desaparición, la mayoría de los dioses había soltado sus rencores hacia Percy, dándose cuenta de su corazón y que sus intenciones eran puras. Después del tercer año y no hubo suerte en el seguimiento de él, la gente comenzó a preocuparse por su seguridad. Hades aseguró al Consejo que Percy aún estaba vivo, pero la gente seguía preocupada. Después del cuarto año, la gente comenzó a pensar que nunca volvería. Él era inmortal, pero después haber contacto, parecía que Percy se aislaba del resto del mundo divino. A pesar de perder la esperanza, los cazadores siguieron buscando a Percy. Fue sobre todo porque Thalia nunca había sido el mismo después de Percy desapareció. Ella sabía que la traición de Annabeth había herido a Percy, pero perderlo hizo la traición mucho más difícil para Thalia. Artemis también estaba furiosa, un semidiós había logrado evadir a sus cazadores durante tanto tiempo. Nunca habían fallado una misión. Hasta Percy Jackson. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Cerca, pero no del todo.**

-"Eso significa que aun resta 2 años más sin saber de Percy?" dijeron los semidioses con frustración. Thalia, las cazadoras y Artemis los miraban con diversión. Los dioses estaban asombrados de cuanto efecto había producido la perdida de Percy en ellos. Hera miraba a Percy con simpatía y le hablo a la mente.

-"Que paso allá afuera con Artemis?" Percy se sobresaltó, ante la mirada de todos, su comportamiento raro no pasó desapercibido por Artemis, que vio cómo se sonrojaba de vergüenza. "Mama! Ehhh… no… no pasó nada solo hablábamos" dijo Blake balbuceando. "jajaja no te asustes Percy, es que una madre no puede preocuparse por su hijo? Dijo haciéndose la ofendida. "oh madre claro que sí, lo siento, es solo que me pillaste con la guardia baja, solo eso" le dio una sonrisa a la diosa que se mantenía mirándolo con simpatía.

**Dos años después de la desaparición de Percy, semidioses empezaron a aparecer en el Campamento Half Blood, aparentemente por sí mismos. Los semidioses dijeron que fueron encontrados por un hombre que les ayudó a viajar al campamento, pero se negó a entrar en el campamento con ellos. La gente había esperado que fuera Percy pero cuando los semidioses describen al hombre, que dijo que tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, aplastando la esperanza de que Percy estuviera cerca.**

-"por un momento pensamos que podría haber sido Percy" dijo Quiron mientras se acomodaba en su silla de ruedas. Los semidioses suspiraban al recordar sus esperanzas derrumbadas.

-"Descuida Quiron, nosotros también pensamos que podría haber sido el" dijeron los dioses

**Después de la primeros media docena de semidioses que se presentaron en el campamento acompañado por este misterioso hombre, los dioses comenzaron a preguntarse quién era y por qué estaba rescatando semidioses. Incluso el hombre había logrado traer niñas en el campamento de los cazadores pasando desapercibido, desapareciendo antes de que los cazadores se dieran cuenta de una nueva chica había entrado en su campo, algo que enfureció a Artemis inmensamente. Cuando Artemis interrogo a las niñas, para que les expliquen sus historias, por lo general eran cuentos horribles de abuso físico y sexual. Dijeron que el hombre aparecía y las rescataba dándoles destinos horribles a sus abusadores. Cuando se le preguntó sobre el hombre las niñas sonreía y decía que él era agradable y atento, como un hermano que vino a su rescate. Cuando describen el hombre, las chicas dieron la misma descripción que los campistas, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. La única pista sobre su identidad era el nombre de Blake. **

-"Todavía no sé cómo hizo para colarse en nuestro campamento… es más todavía lo hace y no sé cómo" dijo una sonriente Artemisa que miraba con diversión a sus cazadoras que reían secretamente. Blake solo sonreía al recordar lo mucho que había tenido que entrenar para ser sigiloso y no dejar rastro.

-"Ese muchacho tiene la habilidad de una cazadora no es así mi señora? Dijo Thalia pícaramente, provocando que Artemisa se sonrojara y ocultara el rostro para que no la vieran morirse de vergüenza

**A pesar de lo enojada que estaba Artemisa porque el hombre se las arregló para colarse en su campamento desapercibido, no pudo evitar contener una pequeña cantidad que de respeto por el hombre. De los relatos de las jóvenes, el hombre trató a los hombres abusivos de una manera que era igual, si no más brutal de lo que Artemis lo haría.**

-"esto es insólito!, tú la diosa que ha odiado a los hombres por siglos, ahora respetas a uno?" dijo Apolo, mientras que Afrodita empezaba a ordenar las piezas, podía sentir que Artemis no solo sentía respeto por dicho personaje, sino algo más.

**Zeus ordenó el hombre sea hallado y llevado al Olimpo para que su identidad fuera revelada. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, ni los cazadores ni ningún dios enviado podían encontrar a este hombre. Él era un enigma. Aparecía cuando era necesario para los semidioses, pero desaparecía antes de que pudieran ser descubiertos su identidad u origen.**

-"Ya lo tenemos aquí, pero gracias a las Parcas, no podemos saber quién es en realidad!" resoplaba con disgusto. Hera solo le sonreía cálidamente, lo cual calmo los ánimos de Zeus.

-"varios semidioses que el trajo, nos contaron que siempre los dejaba en la entrada, y luego desaparecía" dijo Quiron.

**Los cazadores estaban actualmente rastreando a Echidna y la Quimera y eran actualmente un poco retirado fuera de Chicago. Mientras viajaban, fueron emboscados por un pequeño ejército de monstruos que constan de Cíclopes, Dracaena, Empousa y Hellhounds. Un número de cazadores resultaron heridos cuando fueron tomados por sorpresa. Los cazadores restantes trataron de proteger a los heridos, pero estaban empezando a sentirse abrumados por la gran cantidad de monstruos.**

-"ese día fue como que cayó del cielo, nos salvó de morir en mano de los monstruos" dijo Phoebe, ante la mirada de asombro de los semidioses, era sabido que esta cazadora odiaba a los hombres aún más que la misma Artemisa. Artemisa miraba con una mirada de agradecimiento a Percy

**Thalia estaba disparando flechas lo más rápido que pudo, pero los monstruos se acercaban rápidamente. Como ella disparaba, no vio que un cíclope se acercaba sigilosamente a su izquierda. Artemis se dio cuenta, pero no pudo llegar a ella a tiempo. Thalia se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que el monstruo estaba punto de golpearla. Mientras ella se preparó para el impacto, cerró los ojos. El ataque no llegó. Ella abrió los ojos para ver una flecha incrustada en la frente del Cíclope antes de que convirtiera en polvo. Lo que la sorprendió fue que la flecha no era de plata, era negra.**

-"Gracias Blake, me salvaste la vida" dijo Thalia mientras los abrazo, Blake se tensó, pues no se esperaba que Thalia abrazara a un desconocido, el todavía no sabía que Thalia ya sabía quién era el. Blake solo se frotaba la nuca con torpeza, pues no sabía lo que había hecho.

-"de nada supongo, mi misión es ayudar a los semidioses, sean cazadoras o campistas" todos los miraban con adoración por la firmeza con que lo dijo. Sobre todo cierta diosa de la luna que se moría de ternura.

**Thalia se volvió para ver que los monstruos comienzan a ser interceptado por flechas negras tan pronto como llegan a tres metros de las cazadoras. Miró a su derecho a ver a un hombre disparando flechas a velocidades y precisión que rivalizaban incluso las mejores cazadoras. El ejército de monstruos, finalmente, pareció darse cuenta del hombre y envió una ola de monstruos hacia él.**

**En lugar de defenderse el hombre ató su arco a la espalda. Tranquilamente sacó dos cuchillos de caza de oro y cuando los monstruos eran diez metros de él, las hojas se encendieron en llamas.**

-"en serio en llamas?" dijo Leo con curiosidad. "podemos verlo?" pregunto mientras todos fijaban sus ojos en Blake. Nico miraba con expectación, esto iba a ser un espectáculo.

-"mmm… yo creo que si" Blake saco sus dos cuchillos de oro, brillaban con un fulgor que hacía a apartar la mirada a todos, los sacudió con fuerza y empezaron a arder en fuego. Todos estaban con la boca abierta de asombro, mientras Hestia estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción de ver como su campeón denominaba los poderes que ella le había conferido. Atenea no pudo evitar distraerse ante el espectáculo, "este semidios es muy poderoso" pensaba ella, cuando se recobró de su asombro aclaro la garganta para que todos tomaran nuevamente sus asientos para que continuaran con la lectura.

**Thalia y los cazadores vieron con asombro mientras ellos continuaron disparando flechas como el hombre penetro en las filas de monstruos. Ellos se sorprendieron con la velocidad y la habilidad con la que el hombre luchó. Su técnica era impecable mientras cortaba monstruo a monstruo, desperdiciando menos de un segundo antes de pasar a la siguiente monstruo. Los cazadores comenzaron a pensar que era un dios que había llegado en su ayuda.**

-"pues la verdad es que el aspecto ya lo tienes guapo!" la lujuria destilaba de Afrodita, mientras miraba a Blake, quien hizo una mueca de asco. Todos rieron al ver como Blake rechazaba a la diosa del amor. Artemisa suspiro de alivio, no quería ver a Blake en las manos de esa zorra.

-"Basta Afrodita, no tienes que llevarte a la cama a todo hombre que llama tu atención!" dijo Hera obviamente mortificada, porque sabía que no solo acosaba a los mortales sino también a los propios dioses entre ellos su marido.

-"Ok… ok, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes" dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. Blake se sacudió graciosamente, provocando la risa de los dioses. Era realmente impresionante como tenía la fuerza para resistirse ante la seducción de Afrodita.

**Después de decapitar a la última Empousa, el hombre enfundado sus cuchillos y se volvió hacia el pequeño número de monstruos que todavía luchaba contra las cazadoras. Encendió sus manos en fuego antes de enviar dos bolas de fuego en el centro de los monstruos. Los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron recogidos rápidamente apagado por las flechas de plata de los cazadores.**

**Como el monstruo final, se disolvió, los cazadores volvieron la vista hacia el hombre que cayó en una inclinación de rodillas. Él sabía lo que venía. Un destello de plata apareció frente a él y la diosa Artemisa se quedó con la caza Knives Out. Ella se sorprendió al ver que el hombre hacia una reverencia.**

-"esto va a estar bueno… parece que alguien recibirá su merecido" dijo Ares sonriendo maliciosamente.

**"¿Quién eres tú?" Ella le gritó.**

-"yo soy Blake" dijo Percy inocentemente provocando que todo el mundo empezara a reír.

**El hombre mantuvo la cabeza baja, "Te lo diré, pero no es para los oídos de sus cazadoras." Él dijo respetuosamente.**

**Artemis entrecerró los ojos, "¿Y eso porque?"**

-"debe ser porque no quiere que sepan quien es… es tan obvio" dijo un tranquilo Poseidón. Había estado muy callado, en realidad no quería estar allí, desde que Percy se había ido él no había hecho apariciones en el Olimpo, prefería pasar tiempo en la Atlántida. A pesar de que Artemisa se sintió burlada, no reacciono, ella sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo Poseidón, y no podía esperar a que se revelara la identidad de Blake, ella quería que tanto Percy como su tío pudieran encontrarse.

**El hombre mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero extendió su brazo para que la diosa pudiera ver. "Yo busco la compañía de Lady Diana para esta conversación pero sus cazadoras pueden no saber de dónde vengo." Dijo en un tono respetuoso.**

-"he ahí un hombre buscando la muerte!" dijo Ares mientras reía maniáticamente. Provocando la risa de todo mundo.

**Artemis se sorprendió. Ella miró el brazo y vio el tatuaje SPQR junto con las barras para cada año de servicio. Ella sólo vio una barra, que era extraño para un viejo como semidiós. Pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que en lugar del símbolo de su padre piadoso, tenía dos. Y eran los símbolos de las dos menos probables diosas que podía tener un semidiós. Los símbolos de Vesta y Juno estaban claramente tatuados en su brazo.**

-"Ahhhhhh! Ahora recuerdo! Dijo Jason. "estuviste cuando Lycaon ataco a Lupa, no es cierto?"

-"Bingo!" dijo Blake graciosamente.

-"que fue lo que paso contigo? Donde te fuiste?" dijo Reyna de manera preocupada, provocando un poco de celos en Artemisa, no podía esperar a que supieran que él era su esposo para que dejaran de intentar coquetear con él. Eso la enfermaba.

-"Larga historia, que seguro sabremos a continuación, o eso creo" dijo Blake despreocupadamente.

**"¿Por qué tienen los símbolos de Juno y Vesta tatuado en el brazo?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia.**

-"Hera? Hestia? Que es esto?" Pregunto Zeus, empezando a fastidiarse, el ambiente empezó a tornarse tenso.

-"Porque no seguimos leyendo y lo averiguamos" dijo Artemisa, ganándose la mirada de gratitud de Hera, ella sabía cuánto había cambiado Hera a causa de Percy, al haberlo adoptado, el instinto maternal de Hera afloro de manera notable no solo para con Percy sino también para con los demás semidioses.

**El hombre suspiró, "Ellos son mis patronas. No he hablado con mi padre en muchos años." Dijo en un tono triste.**

-"Queeeeeeee?" Dijo Zeus tomando su rayo preparado para impactar a Blake, él no podía tolerar que esta información hubiera sido escondida y no podía atacar a su esposa y su hermana así que decidió arremeter contra Blake.

-"no te atrevas a tocarlo!" dijo Hera y se puso entre Blake y Zeus. "No te lo permitiré, así como tampoco lo permitirán las Parcas!... Estamos leyendo ese libro para enterarnos de las cosas, no puedes alterar el destino!". Hestia se acercó hasta Zeus y lo tranquilizo susurrándole cosas al oído. Zeus fue calmándose y todos relajaron los músculos. Pero lo increíble era que Blake no se había movido de su sitio.

**Artemisa quería interrogarlo más sobre eso, pero decidió esperar hasta más tarde.**

**"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Ella preguntó.**

**"Yo llevaba una joven doncella a su campamento cuando vi que los monstruos emboscaban a sus cazadoras. La niña se oculta en las ramas de un árbol en el bosque a cien metros a mi izquierda. Le dije que esperara hasta que los monstruos se habían ido y que yo fuera a buscarla". Él respondió con calma.**

**"Muéstrame tu cara!" Artemis exigió, dándose cuenta de que esto era probablemente el hombre al que no había podido localizar.**

**Él la miró con los ojos marrones y cabello castaño.**

Blake se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Artemis, parecía que el mundo se detenía, que no había nadie más en la sala, el corazón de Artemis palpitaba tan aceleradamente dando fuertes golpes contra su pecho que sentía que pronto iba a salirse de su cuerpo. Por su parte Blake no pudo resistir mirarla y aparto la mirada avergonzado. Artemis solo sonrió, se felicitaba a ella misma que ella tenía un efecto en Blake, a pesar de que él no sabía la conexión que ellos dos tenían.

**"Usted es el hombre que ha estado rescatando semidioses, evitando los dioses. ¿Cómo se atreve usted entra el campamento de mi caza sin mi permiso?" Artemisa siseó de indignación.**

-"Yo… yo lo siento mi señora" Artemis se fastidio visiblemente. No sabía cómo hacerle entender que no debía llamarle señora.

-"te perdonare si luego me cuentas como lo hiciste" le envió una sonrisa de complicidad. Thalia y las cazadoras sonreían, porque sabían que Artemis quería pasar tiempo con Blake.

**El hombre miró directamente a los ojos de plata de la diosa, "no quería faltarle el respeto Señora Artemisa. Simplemente deseaba proporcionar a las niñas un hogar donde se sientan seguros. Sus vidas no eran buenas cuando las encontré. Yo no quería llevarlos a Campamento Half Blood, ya que no se sentirían cómodos en torno semidioses masculinos".**

-"Buena decisión, algunos campistas realmente solo piensan en seducir chicas" dijo Deméter que hasta ahora solo había visto como todo transcurrido, tampoco es que le importara mucho. "eso es porque no comen suficiente cereal" provocando la risa de todo mundo.

**Algo en su rostro le parecía muy familiar a Artemis por alguna razón, pero no podía pensar en dónde había visto antes a este hombre.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos en el hombre, pero no vio ningún engaño en sus palabras. Decidió que lo llevaría al Olimpo como su padre ordenó para que el consejo pudiera interrogar al semidiós.**

**Ella le pidió que la siguiera al campamento. Cuando llegaron al campamento, tres de las nuevas cazadoras se lanzaron hacia él gritando de alegría.**

**"Blake!" Gritaban mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Artemis miró sorprendida. Estas fueron las cazadoras que al parecer él había traído a la caza y todas estaban aterrorizadas por el hombre. Incluso de las cazadoras mayores tenían miedo. Nunca las había visto tan feliz desde que llegó a la caza.**

**Blake, sonrió a las chicas: "Veo que ha encontrado un hogar aquí Christy, Megan, y Diana." Dijo en un tono feliz.**

-"varias de mis cazadoras fueron rescatadas por Blake. Por eso ellas lo reciben tan cálidamente" suspiro Artemis.

**Artemis envió dos cazadoras para encontrar a la niña que se escondida en el bosque y llevo a Blake a su tienda una vez que se las arregló para separar las alegres chicas de él. Levantó la vista para ver algunos cazadoras mirándolo mientras que algunos lo miraron confundidos o en shock. Blake siguió a Artemis en su tienda.**

**Artemis miró al hombre con cautela: "Tú dices que eres romano pero parece que eres plenamente conscientes de los dioses griegos. Explíquese". Artemis exigía.**

-"bueno no soy exactamente romano, ni tampoco exactamente griego… es medio confuso" Blake se cruzó de brazos, nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso.

**Blake miró a la diosa con cautela antes de suspirar: "Yo nunca dije que era romano Señora Artemisa. Pero mis patronas me dicen que soy diferente. Al parecer, mi padre visitaba a mi madre en sus dos aspectos en lugar de uno. Cuando vio a mi padre vio una combinación de ambos aspectos. Por lo tanto, yo soy al parecer un niño de Grecia y Roma".**

**"Eso no es posible." Ella argumentó. La diosa brillaba hasta que ella se puso de pie en su aspecto romano Diana.**

-"bueno parece que no del todo… aunque no tengo idea de cómo sucedió" dijo Poseidón, recordando los viejos tiempos Sally, eso lo hizo suspirar. Artemis no pudo evitar ponerse triste, ella sabía lo que se venía, no sería un momento feliz para Percy, ni tampoco para Poseidón.

**"¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia, en latín.**

**"Yo sólo le digo lo que patronas me han dicho. Yo no era consciente hasta hace unos pocos años." Él contestó en perfecto latín.**

Jason y Reyna, les tradujeron a los griegos lo que Artemis y Blake habían dicho.

**Diana se movió de nuevo a Artemisa y miró al hombre confundida. Fue el primer semidiós de su tipo en la historia.**

**"¿Quién es tu padre?" Pidió de manera menos amenazadora.**

-"Secreto" dijo Blake. Zeus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba no saber las cosas.

**El hombre la miró como disculpándose, "Lo siento señora Artemisa, pero no puedo revelar eso. Mis patronas me dijeron que debía mantener esa información para mí mismo."**

-"Blake debes unirte a nuestro club" dijeron Hermes y Apolo. "tú sí que sabes cabrear a una diosa" reían mientras Artemis tomo su arco y les envió una flecha en señal de advertencia.

-"por supuesto que no!, no voy a permitir que corrompan a mi campeón!" dijo Hestia. Artemis sonreía, ella estaba contenida de cuidar por los intereses de su marido, aunque este no supiera que lo era.

**Artemis entrecerró los ojos, "¿Te atreves a desafiar a una diosa?"**

-"Ohhh sí!" dijo Apolo. Las cazadoras se dieron vuelta y apuntaron al dios sol, el cual solo pudo esquivar unas pocas, pero las otros llegaron a su objetivo. Apolo gimió de dolor, mientras los demás reían aún ver al dios sol ser presa de las cazadoras.

**Blake negó con la cabeza: "Yo no quiero, pero tampoco puedo desafiar a mis patronas."**

**Artemis miró Blake, con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Ella decidió buscar sus recuerdos. Pero en cuanto lo intento, se sorprendió al encontrarse bloqueada. Ella miró a Blake para encontrar sus ojos brillando de color marrón con el poder. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella le frunció ceño.**

**"Yo podría matarte." Ella amenazó.**

-"Eso no sería muy sabio" dijeron Hera y Hestia con tanta frialdad que Artemis se tensó y un escalofrió la recorrió.

**Sorprendentemente Blake se encogió de hombros. "hágalo si es necesario. He visto lo suficiente de cosas terribles en este mundo para una vida de todos modos."**

-"he visto demasiado… he visto demasiado" dijo Blake con pesar, una pequeña lagrima solitaria bajo por su rosto, muchos recuerdos, muchas emociones reprimidas, pero él no se rompería, no ahora que había trabajado mucho para tenerlas bajo control. Todo lo miraban conmocionados, Blake se veía como un tipo duro, que no se podían imaginar que las emociones podrían vencerlo.

**Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron mucho antes de que ella se burló: "Muy bien, puedes venir al Olimpo, donde mi padre puede decidir su destino."**

Artemis se giró, y saco una flecha especial de su aljaba y apunto al dios sol, dándole en el hombro, Apolo la miro sorprendido, y luego cayo desmayado. Todos la miraban con temor, pues no sabían porque había hecho eso.

-"Solo estoy evitando un dolor de cabeza por la eternidad" dijo con serenidad, las cazadoras ya sabían lo que se venía así que se pusieron del lado de su señora.

**Blake veía preocupado minutos pero luego sonrió, "¿y si hacemos un trato?"**

**Artemis alzó una ceja, "¿Y qué tiene usted que yo iba a querer?"**

**"Propongo una apuesta. Si me ganas en un concurso de tiro con arco, voy a revelar todo lo que quieres saber de mí, así como ir contigo en paz para Olympus. Si gano, dejo su campamento en paz hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar ". Blake dijo esperanzado.**

-"jajaja desafiaste a la diosa del arco?" pregunto Jason con diversión, todos sonrieron, porque pensaban que era la idea más estúpida. Seguramente perdería.

**Artemisa se rió, "¿Crees que puedes derrotar a la diosa del Arco en una competición de tiro con arco? Eres sólo otro hombre insensato. Acepto tu desafío **_**chico**_**. "**

**Blake sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Artemis frunció el ceño, pero llevó al hombre al campo de tiro. Los cazadores se reunieron alrededor sonriendo previendo la humillación del hombre.**

**"Diez flechas cada una, disparando continuamente. Quien es más precisos gana." Artemis dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Blake asintió y sacó el arco de su espalda y anotó una flecha.**

**"Comienza!" Gritó Thalia.**

**Tanto Artemis y el hombre dispararon flechas a velocidades increíbles. En cuestión de segundos, ambos habían terminado. Artemis miró su objetivo triunfalmente, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para mirar al hombre.**

**Entonces oyó las palabras que envió un escalofrío por la espalda, "E… Es... Es una e... Empate." Thalia tartamudeó.**

-"tenías razón! Nos has librado de un dolor de cabeza por la eternidad! Apolo no habría parado nunca de molestar porque hubo alguien tan bueno como tú en el arco" Dijo Zeus suspirando de tranquilidad, ya era suficiente que Apolo discutiera por determinar quién de los dos era mayor.

**Artemis se quedó helada. Miró al objetivo de Blake para ver una formación idéntica.**

**"Lo siento por desafiar a usted Señora Artemisa. Pero como yo no perdí, no voy al Olimpo." Blake dijo en tono de disculpa antes de dar un paso atrás. Artemis se volvió para mirarlo sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el hombre desapareció en un destello de llamas.**

-"esa es mi bendición" dijo Hestia aplaudiendo con diversión, su campeón había desarrollado sus poderes de una manera increíble.

**Artemis se quedó en el lugar que el hombre desapareció de la confusión. Podría haber escapado cuando quisiera. ¿Él simplemente quería humillarla? Ella se puso furiosa antes de pasar a las cazadoras que también parecían aturdidos.**

**"Acampamos aquí por la noche. Tengo que ir al Olimpo." Ordenó antes de desaparecer en un destello de plata. Una vez que el consejo había sido convocado, trece dioses y diosas miraron expectante Artemis.**

**"¿Por qué has llamado a esta reunión hija?" Zeus bramó.**

**"Yo tenía el hombre que ha estado rescatando semidioses en los últimos años en el campamento de mis cazadoras hoy." Artemis dijo en voz baja.**

**Ojos de Zeus se abrieron, "Entonces por qué no está en frente del consejo?" Exigió.**

-"aquí estoy… tengo la sensación de que algo se acerca" dijo Blake preparándose para afrontar la realidad. Todo apuntaba a que pronto sabrían quién era en realidad.

**Artemis miró al suelo, "Él me retó a un concurso en el tiro con arco. Las apuestas eran que si perdía iba a venir al Olimpo pacíficamente. Si ganaba, yo lo iba a dejar que se vaya en paz."**

**Zeus miró extrañamente, "Bueno, ¿por qué no está aquí?"**

**"Oh mis dioses... Perdiste no?" Apolo pidió antes de descomponerse riéndose de su hermana.**

**Artemis miró a su hermano con furia: "Yo no perdí. Era un empate." Ella gruñó.**

-"y hasta cuándo estará dormido Apolo?" pregunto un aburrido Hermes, ellos eran camaradas de bromas y fiestas.

-"solo hasta que termine este capítulo….lamentablemente" todo se echaron a reír.

**Apolo simplemente continuó riéndose en voz alta, algunos otros se unieron a él riendo en voz baja ante la mirada de rabia de la diosa orgullosa.**

**Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar Artemis volvió sus ojos a Hera, "Pero padre, yo sé de dos personas que han conocido su identidad desde el principio."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe de este hombre?" Zeus le gritó con enojo.**

**Artemis entrecerró los ojos hacia Hera, "pregúntale a tu esposa. Al parecer, ella y Hestia son patronas del hombre."**

-"ehhh sorpresa" dijo Hera con diversión.

**Zeus giro hacia su esposa con una mirada de furia en su rostro, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes de este hombre?" Él gruñó.**

-"veo que no cambias de acá a 2 años" regaño Hera, Zeus solo hizo un puchero, como pidiendo disculpas.

-"yo lo siento querida" dijo con sinceridad Zeus.

**Hera sonrió, "Él es nuestro campeón. Su identidad es un secreto que no vamos a compartir." Hera dijo como Hestia asintió con la cabeza.**

**"¿Cómo se atreven ustedes esconder esta información al Olympus? Este hombre podría convertirse en una amenaza. Debe ser llevado hasta aquí inmediatamente." Zeus bramó.**

**Hera negó con la cabeza, "Él es nuestro campeón. ¿Cómo podía ser una amenaza para Olympus? Él es fiel a nosotros." Ella preguntó con incredulidad.**

**Cara de Zeus enrojeció, "Va a llevarlo al Olimpo o lo arrojare al Tártaro por toda la eternidad." Gritó.**

-"No te lo permitiremos nunca!" Dijeron Hestia y Hera al unísono.

**Hera y Hestia se levantaron enfurecidas, "No harás tal cosa. Él está bajo nuestra protección." Hera silbó como Hestia asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos encendidos de ira.**

Todos rieron al ver cuna parecida era la reacción de las diosas con respecto a Blake.

**Zeus parecía sorprendido por su actitud protectora, "ordeno que sea traído al Olimpo inmediatamente o voy a ordenar a Artemis cazar a este hombre. También voy a enviar a todos los dioses y la diosa disponibles para matar a este hombre a primera vista." Zeus amenazada.**

**Hera parecía a punto de atacar a su marido, pero Hestia le puso una mano en su hombro.**

**"Es hora de que vuelva a casa hermana. Puede reanudar sus misiones después." Hestia dijo en voz baja.**

-"volver a casa? Ya has estado en el Olimpo antes?" pregunto Nico

-"si… si he estado" dijo Blake empezando a encaminarse al centro de la sala.

**Hera frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su marido: "Lo vamos a traer al Olimpo, pero no va a ser tocado. Va a dejarlo ir en paz y todo dios o diosa en esta sala va jurar no revelar su identidad fuera del consejo. Él es nuestro campeón y él permanecerá anónimo".**

**Zeus miró sorprendido, pero entrecerró los ojos, "Muy bien Hera. Bueno estamos de acuerdo con sus términos, siempre que el hombre no es una amenaza."**

**"Juro por la laguna Estigia. Todos ustedes. O vamos a esconderlo donde nunca lo encontrará y hará dos nuevos enemigos dentro del consejo." Hera susurró a Zeus.**

-"Siempre es necesario un juramento solemne, no es así señor Hades?" dijo Blake con una media sonrisa. Hades lo miro confundido, esa frase era como un dejavu.

**La nariz de Zeus se encendió, pero Poseidón se puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano: "Tranquilo hermano. Dicen que no es una amenaza por lo que sus condiciones son aceptables."**

**Zeus parecía que quería discutir, pero suspiró, "Muy bien. Todo el consejo juramos en el río Styx respetar tus términos, mujer. "**

**Un trueno retumbó fuera de la sala del trono. Hera sonrió triunfalmente y se desvaneció en el destello de luz. Ella reapareció un momento después con un hombre con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Miró alrededor de la habitación en la confusión.**

**"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Él preguntó con suspicacia.**

-"Eso mismo me pregunte cuando aparecí de la nada aquí" dijo Blake, estaba nervioso, jugaba con sus manos, sabía que las reacciones no se harían esperar cuando supieran quien era. Temía a Thalia por sobre todo. Hera y Hestia salieron de sus tronos y fueron al encuentro de Blake y se colocaron a su costado.

**Hera le miró con tristeza: "No teníamos otra opción. Iban a cazarte y matarte. Aparentemente Artemis no pudo manejar el hecho de que ella no le podido ganar en el tiro con arco". Hera dijo mirando a Artemis que le devolvió la mirada.**

**El hombre miró enojado, "¿Qué? Yo no he hecho lo suficiente por el Olympus? ¿No puedo tener cinco años de paz?" Él preguntó con enojo.**

-"en realidad solo quiero paz, para seguir con mi vida, o lo que me quedo de ella" dijo Blake. Artemis no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, la cual se la seco prontamente, no quería hacer una escena. Ella sabía que Percy había sido lastimado mucho y que tenía dolor, odio y soledad en su corazón cuando ella lo conoció. Solo quería estar con él, para ayudarlo, para que pudiera convertirse en su mejor amigo en este tiempo.

**"¿Qué quieres decir **_**chico**_**? Nunca has estado aquí antes". Artemis se burló de él.**

**Hera sonrió, "Cuida tu boca cuando hables con mi campeón Artemis. Usted todavía estaría atrapado bajo el cielo sin la ayuda de él."**

-"mucho cuidado…" dijo Hera, no fríamente, pero sí de manera desafiante, a pesar de que ella sabía que Artemis no era la misma, no podía evitar que aflorara su instinto maternal con su único hijo semidios. Todos se pusieron de pie ante la mención de Artemis bajo el cielo, todos estaban con la boca abierta. Percy chasqueo los dedos y su apariencia se volvía a su estado original, el cabello marrón fue reemplazado por un negro azabache, y sus ojos volvieron a ser los ojos verdes profundos. Pero se podía ver la tristeza y el dolor en ellos.

"no puede ser" dijo Atenea, quien se había adelantado al final del capitulo

**Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron de realización cuando Hera chasqueó los dedos. El cabello del hombre se volvió negro como el azabache y sus ojos se volvieron al verde mar que solía ser, excepto que ahora tenían tiras de color marrón en ellos.**

-"Percy" dijeron todo en estado de shock, menos Artemis y sus cazadoras que sabían quién era el.

**Artemis se quedó sin aliento, "¿Perseo?"**

Poseidón estaba en lágrimas, llorando de emoción y liberando la pena y la congoja que había azotado su corazón durante tres largos y penosos años. Percy corrió hacia su padre antes de cualquiera pudiera acercarse a él, no podía verlo así, sabía que él había sido la causa de que su padre haya caído en el dolor. Mientras se abrazaban padre e hijo, el resto no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al ver tan emotivo encuentro.

-"P… Padre yo lo siento…. Lo siento mucho" con dificultad dijo Percy mientras la lagrimas brotaban libremente como si su corazón se estuviera desangrando lentamente.

-"mi muchacho… mi hijo" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Poseidón. Zeus miraba la escena, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por su hermano, sabia cuanto le había dolido perder a su hijo.

-"yo no necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerme a todo lo que paso. Perdóname…. Yo lo siento" y rompió a llorar como un bebe en brazos de su padre. Percy sabía que ya no tenía a su madre, pero no lo diría, no quería arruinar la felicidad de este momento.

-"no hay nada que perdonar… estas aquí… estás conmigo, eso es lo que importa." Dijo el viejo dios del mar tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-"bueno se está haciendo tarde…. Será mejor que cada muchacho vaya al palacio de sus padres, y nos reuniremos mañana para desayunar y luego seguiremos leyendo." Dijo Zeus y desapareció en un rayo. Nadie se movió. Todos se quedaron a la espera de que Poseidón soltara a Percy para poder saludarlo y hablar con él.

-"vendrás conmigo Percy… o te quedaras en Olimpo?" Pregunto Poseidón

-"creo que me quedare padre, no creo que me perdonarían que me fuera…. No quiero morir hoy" dijo haciendo reír al dios del mar. Le dio un último abrazo y Poseidón se esfumo en una brisa suave.

-"abrazo de grupo!" Grito Nico y todos abordaron a Percy, el cual no se resistió. Saludo a cada uno de ellos. El abrazo con Quiron fue igual de emotivo que el que tuvo con su padre. Nico estaba en lágrimas, todos sabían cuánto quería Nico a su primo, más aun ahora que había traído a Bianca de entre los muertos. Luego que se despidieron la sala de tronos fue quedando vacía. Solo quedaron Hera, Hestia y Artemisa.

-"bueno eso fue mejor de lo que pensé que podría ser" dijo Hestia dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Percy

-"si la verdad que sí, podría haber sido más dramático" dijo Percy sonriendo sarcásticamente. Hera se acercó a Percy y lo abrazo fuerte, casi dejándolo sin poder respirar.

-"mama" Hera se asustó y volteo a ver a Artemisa, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad y se bajó de su trono para acercarse a la diosa y su hijo.

-"no te preocupes, yo sé que adoptaste a Percy. No te preocupes todo irá bien. Me alegro que tanto el cómo tu hayan encontrado lo que necesitaban" sonrió la diosa de la luna, a lo cual Hera le devolvió una sonrisa de gratitud.

-"bueno mi bebe, tengo que irme, Zeus ya debe preguntarse porque demoro tanto" le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

-"Percy dormirás en mi palacio, así mejor nos vamos, ya se hace tarde, los bebes deben dormir temprano" dijo Hestia riéndose. Percy se hizo el enojado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Lady Hestia sino te molesta quisiera que pase la noche conmigo" dijo un poco avergonzada Artemis. Percy estaba asustado y sorprendido.

-"Porque?" pregunto curiosamente Hestia. Artemis la miro y empezó a conversar con ella mentalmente, Percy intentaba descifrar de qué se trataba pero no podía. Hasta que Hestia asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Percy y le susurro algo al oído.

-"buena suerte" y le guiño un ojo burlescamente y luego desapareció en llamas.

-"eh…bue… bueno supongo que deberíamos irnos" balbuceo Artemis sin poder mirar a los ojos verde mar de Percy que tanto la hipnotizaban, ella podía pasar horas mirándolo y perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos. Percy solo asintió con la cabeza. Y Artemis le tomo del hombro y los transporto a su habitación. Percy la miro con confusión, porque solo había una cama matrimonial la cual estaba en el dormitorio unos muebles y un sofá en el living. No se atrevía a preguntar dónde iba a dormir él.

-"do…donde voy a dormir yo?" dijo Percy con temor.

-"mmmm… puedes dormir en el sofá…" Percy respiro con alivio

-"o puedes dormir conmigo en la cama…. Solo si quieres" dijo un poco decepcionada que Percy miraba con cariño el sofá.

-"yo creo que tomare el sofá. Buenas noches Artemis" y luego Percy salto sobre el sofá y cruzo sus mano detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo, para intentar dormir, pero no podría, no cuando su corazón está latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, la diosa virgen (o no tanto ya que está embarazada), la que odia a los hombres, le pide que duerma con ella en la misma cama.

-"buenas noches Perseo" susurro la diosa mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se sentaba en el borde su cama. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se sentía impotente, inútil, no podía estar con su esposo en el futuro, porque las parcas querían que leyeran la historia, y tampoco podía estar con Percy en el pasado ya que él tenía miedo de ella. Sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, ella no lo culpaba, sabía que él no lo hacía con intensión, pero anhelaba tanto el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos y la calidez de sus abrazos. Artemis solo sollozaba en silencio sin darse cuenta que Percy estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-"porque llora mi señora, es algo que yo dije o hice?" dijo Percy casi disculpándose

-"no es nada Perseo, es solo…" dijo rompiendo en lágrimas. Percy se acercó y se sentó con ella al borde de la cama

-"mi señora yo lo siento, me dijiste que ibas a contestar a mis preguntas… pero lo único que haces es confundirme más… me invitas a la cama a dormir con usted, cuando yo sé que ningún hombro siquiera vive después de poner una mano encima de ti…. Estoy asustado" Suspiro frustrado Percy. Artemis se giró para encontrase con los ojos de Percy, eran sinceros, podía ver el temor en sus ojos, pero también el respeto, el no haría nada contra ella.

-"lo se Percy" dijo con ternura. "es solo que yo no sé cómo decírtelo, también estoy asustada, de que cuando te diga lo que se, tú te alejes y el tiempo que aún falta antes de que regrese a mi tiempo sea una tortura." Susurro Artemis secándose las lágrimas.

-"yo… yo te prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por entender si me explicas" sonrió tímidamente Percy. Artemis suspiro hondamente, tomo la mano de Percy, que se puso tenso, pero luego se relajó un poco.

"bueno en el futuro… tu y yo…. Nos gustamos mutuamente…"Artemis se sonrojo intensamente, alejando sus manos de las manos de Percy. Esta vez fue Percy el que tomo el impulso y atrajo las manos de Artemis hacia las suyas, antes de que Artemis pudiera reaccionar.

-"y porque exactamente me lo estás diciendo ahora? Tienes temor de que el futuro se altere y no estemos juntos? Pregunto con cautela Percy

-"no… no claro que no… El futuro ya está escrito, esto es solamente un regalo de las Parcas para que los semidioses y dioses no la pasen tan mal. Yo sé que en el futuro estamos juntos, es solo…. Que te extraño tanto, yo jamás había entregado mi corazón a ningún hombre, y yo quería poder ganarme tu cariño también aquí y ahora" bajo la cabeza Artemis avergonzada de haber derramado sus sentimientos con alguien que ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por ella. Percy empezó a reír silenciosamente, Artemis lo miro con desconcierto al no saber lo que era tan gracioso.

-"puedo saber porque ríes?" dijo con un poco de molestia.

-"ehhh… un poco por nervios y otro poco porque realmente debo gustarte mucho para que quieras estar conmigo en esta época, a pesar de que yo no sé nada de nuestros futuro" no se había dado cuenta pero aun sostenía las manos de Artemis

-"en realidad si lo hago, me gustas mucho" Percy se sonrojo tanto que soltó las manos de Artemis, y vio cómo su rostro decayó. Pero rápidamente reacciono y las tomo nuevamente.

-"te propongo un trato" dijo con ternura. "no voy a alejarme de ti, quiero estar contigo enserio, pero necesito que me ayudes a entender que conexión tenemos, para que yo pueda saber porque siento lo que siento, harías eso por mí?" El rostro de Artemis se ilumino de felicidad, ella no iba a perder a Perseo.

-"Siiii, claro que sí, yo te iré explicando las cosas con más detalles a medida que la lectura avanza y te contare más cosas que tal vez no parezcan allí." La sonrisa de Artemis no podía ser más grande, tanto que hizo que Percy también sonriera. Percy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"no… no te vas a quedar conmigo?" pregunto tristemente la diosa. Percy se giró y le sonrió pícaramente

-"claro… yo solo voy a cerrar la puerta no quiero amanecer muerto por tus cazadoras" Artemis sonrió.

-"no te preocupes por ellas, saben quién eres, ellas también son del futuro" dijo Artemis mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la cama, haciendo seña para que se metiera a la cama con ella.

-"eso es un alivio, ahora puedo dormir tranquilo" Percy se metió debajo de las sabanas con la ropa que tenía, mientras que Artemis se acurruco en su pecho. Lo cual tomo desprevenido a Percy, pero la rodeo con su brazos y la atrajo aún más. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-"estas cómoda?" susurro al oído de la diosa.

-"mucho, gracias Percy" dijo la diosa suspirando de felicidad, había logrado lo que ella quería, tener al amor de su vida a su lado

"de nada Arty…." Agarro su cabello castaño y jugaba con las ondas que se le formaban. Al poco tiempo ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

**ESTOY TRATANDO DE METER UN POCO DE HISTORIA, PARA QUE NO SEA SOLO QUE SE JUNTAN A LEER, ESPERO QUE ESTEIS DE ACUERDO. EXITOS**


	4. El consejo

******LOS CRÉDITOS DE EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA SON DE ****ANAKLUSMOS14**

******AQUI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS... DISFRUTENLO! ESTA HISTORIA LLEGO A LAS 1000 VISITAS... COOL! OJALA TUVIERA TANTOS REVIEW COMO VISITAS! =) BUENO AHI VA!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Una de las cosas que caracteriza mi vida en el bosque es la soledad, vivo aislado del mundo, sin contacto con cualquier otro semidios, excepto los que rescato, pero es un contacto temporal. En mi campamento, pues… no se espera una figura femenina. Eventualmente soy despertado por los animales del bosque como algún oso o algunos venados que irrumpen en mi campamento, pero creo que no estaba preparado para la sorpresa del día siguiente. Abrí mi ojos lentamente casi con desgano, sentía una superficie suave debajo mío, nada parecido a mi bolsa de dormir en contacto con el sueño, también sentí una presión en el pecho, me asuste, abrí los ojos con fuerza y la vi. Artemisa.

-"Oh mis dioses que he hecho!" Me levante de golpe arrojando a Artemisa de mi lado, brinque de la cama y caí con una rodilla sobre el suelo. Ella al principio se notó fastidiada, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno más suave, pero podía ver la tristeza en su rostro, me regañe a mí mismo, me había olvidado de nuestra conversación de anoche.

-"yo… lo siento Artemisa" dije con vergüenza mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos, nada de esto tenía sentido. Ella se acercó a mí con su mirada suave, esos bellos ojos color plata que te dejan en estado de shock y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-"buen día Percy…" dijo como queriendo una explicación de lo que había pasado

-"estoy tan apenado por mi reacción, lo siento tanto. Es que…" no pude decirlo, me sonroje tontamente aparte mi mirada de la suya

-"que es Percy" me dijo buscando mi mirada

-"es que no estoy acostumbrado a despertar con una mujer a mi lado, y mucho menos acurrucada en mi pecho… perdón. Mi vida es solitaria, no hay nadie más conmigo en el bosque, bueno excepto los animales del bosque... pero despertar con la hermosa diosa de la luna es… es… yo lo siento" No podía estar más colorado de vergüenza, me sentía como un chico de 15… torpe.

-"es que Percy" dijo Artemisa colocando su mano en su barbilla y capturando su mirada

-"un sueño" susurre, no sabía dónde esconder su rostro. Quería que la tierra me tragase.

"ohh…" pude ver que sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, como si eso es lo que ella hubiera querido oír, se mordió el labio. "Pues… tu eres el único hombre al que he permitido y al que he querido conmigo en la cama" ambos desviamos las miradas, esto era intenso, pero yo no podía comprenderlo. Me levante para evitar que este momento sea más embarazoso de lo que ya era.

-"creo que debemos irnos, seguramente todos estarán en la sala para comenzar la lectura" dije lo más rápido que pude. Ella sonrió tristemente.

-"vamos entonces" y nos flasehamos junto con las cazadoras a la sala de tronos, donde nos esperaba un banquete para el desayuno, cortesía de Lady Hestia.

-"hora de desayunar" dijo ella alegremente y todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, procure buscar asiento con mis amigos semidioses, no quería que empezaran a interrogar. Lady Hestia y mama me miraban con picardía, y entonces recordé las palabras de Hestia, y supe porque se estaban riendo, y a la vez que me miraban, también fijaban sus ojos en Artemis, quien se sonrojaba, dándoles a mama y Hestia más motivos para mirarme. Terminamos el desayuno entre anécdotas de mi vida en el bosque y los chicos me pusieron al día acerca del campamento. Apolo apareció en la escena, adormecido aun por la flecha de Artemis, todos nos reíamos del dios sol, que a duras penas logro acomodarse en su trono bajo la mirada traviesa de Artemis, yo me perdía en sus ojos, de vez en cuando ella se giraba para mirarme y nuestras miradas se clavaban el uno al otro, pero luego era yo el que no podía mantener la mirada, era como que huía intimidado.

-"Yo leeré!" dijo Deméter y se dirigió al centro de la sala y tomo el libro

**EL CONSEJO**

-"tiene lógica, fue aquí donde se quedó todo, descubriendo que Blake es Percy" dijo alegremente Hestia.

**Artemis se quedó sin aliento, "Perseo?"**

-"parece que ese nombre te deja sin aliento mi señora" le susurro Thalia a Artemis, provocando que se cubriera el rostro con las manos para ocultar la vergüenza, mientras que las cazadoras reían sin que nadie supiera porque.

**El consejo se quedó mirando al hijo de Poseidón conmocionados en silencio. Fue interrumpido por un lloroso dios del mar saltando de su trono abordando a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo.**

-"dejavu!" gritaron todos, recordando el emotivo encuentro de Poseidón con Percy. A lo cual Percy le sonrió a Poseidón y fue a acomodarse a los pies del trono de su padre.

**"¿Dónde has estado Percy?" Poseidón preguntó mientras sostenía a su hijo como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.**

**Percy miró a su padre con tristeza: "Viajando. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza después de todo lo que pasó."**

**Poseidón miró a su hijo con preocupación. Percy no tenía nada de la felicidad que solía ser vista fácilmente en su personalidad. A pesar de su preocupación, Poseidón era simplemente agradecido de saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y de vuelta en frente de él.**

**Zeus se aclaró la garganta detrás del encuentro padre e hijo.**

-"envidioso" resoplo Poseidón haciendo reír a todo el auditorio, por la actitud juguetona del comentario.

**"Perseo, creo que tenemos algunas preguntas para usted." Zeus le preguntó mientras miraba a su esposa y al semidiós con suspicacia. Percy asintió, sabiendo que esto iba a ser una larga reunión de consejo.**

**"¿Cómo es que te has convertido en el campeón de mi esposa, junto con Hestia? Zeus preguntó con suspicacia.**

-"es una larga historia" dijo con amargura Percy, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Hestia que se acercó a Percy, ella presentía lo que estaba por venir así que quería estar cerca para evitar que Percy se descontrolara, a pesar de que el trabajo de Hestia y Hera había sido arduo para que Percy lograra controlar sus emociones, aún tenía lugar ciertos episodios donde no era recomendable estar cerca de él.

**Hera puso los ojos en blanco ante la paranoia de su marido. Como si tuviera el derecho de cuestionar su relación con un hombre.**

-"enserio?" dijo una mortificada Hera que le dio una mirada de desaprobación al rey de los dioses que solo devolvió una sonrisa tímida. "es como un hijo para mi" y le guiño un ojo a Percy, el cual sonrió. "además tú has ido por el mundo embarazando a cuanta mortal has querido, yo ni siquiera he hecho eso…" dijo Hera con indignación, Zeus solo trato de esconder su rostro de vergüenza, ante la mirada de expectante de los dioses y sus hijos, los cuales veían como Hera le recriminaba la infidelidad a lo largo de los siglos.

-"yo… enserio lo siento… nunca he sido tan consiente de cuanto te molestaba hasta hoy…" dijo Zeus sin siquiera animarse a levantar los ojos. Lo más impresionante fue que Hera suspiro hondamente, mirando a Percy el cual le asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Zeus, levanto su rostro, lo miro a los ojos…

-"acepto tus disculpas… aunque no lo creas yo aún te quiero, es por eso que sigo a tu lado" Zeus bajo su mirada, no podía entender lo que sus oídos oían, Hera siempre había tenido un carácter explosivo cuando se trataba de sus infidelidades, y sus hijos semidioses.

**Los ojos de Percy se oscurecieron y brillaban con una luz de color marrón que inquietaba a todos los dioses y diosas.**

**"Yo le debo junto a Hestia mi vida. Sin ellos, yo estaría en el Tártaro por el momento." Percy dijo con frialdad.**

-"en el tártaro?! Porque!?" se dirigió Poseidón a su hijo, el cual lo miro con una cara impasible, tratando de contener su propia ira.

**"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Percy?" Poseidón exigió al mirar a Hera con suspicacia.**

**Percy negó con la cabeza: "Después de que me fui del Campamento Half Blood, yo estaba pensando en viajar por un tiempo, sólo para cazar algunos monstruos para descargar un poco de mi ira. Antes de irme, fui a visitar a mi madre." Percy explicaba cuando su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se incendiaron y la mayoría de los olímpicos saltaron de nuevo en estado de shock. Hera y Hestia rápidamente se acercaron a Percy. Hera le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras Hestia le tendió la mano para reconfortarlo. Los Olímpicos se quedaron mirando la interacción entre los tres con los ojos muy abiertos.**

Ante la mención de su madre Percy empezó a brillar en una luz verde oscura y el suelo del Olimpo empezó a temblar, todos estaban asustados, aun los mismo dioses por el despliegue de poder del poderoso semidios. No espero a que se descontrolara, así que puso su mano en el hombro de Percy, la mano de Hestia brillaba en un color marrón, con un toque de llamas. El temblor se fue disipando, y el aura de Percy se fue desvaneciendo, aunque Poseidón no podía entender porque había pasado esto cuando mencionaron a Sally.

**Percy se calmó en la comodidad de sus dos clientes. Volvió a mirar hacia Zeus y a su padre.**

**"Cuando llegué allí, ella y su prometido Paul estaban muertos. Todo lo que me encontré fue una nota de su asesino." Percy escupió con rabia. Poseidón se levantó de su trono en una rabia. **

-"no… no…. No puede ser…" el dios del mar se derrumbó en su trono llorando abiertamente, Artemisa y Apolo se acercaron a consolar a su tío, pero era imposible, el hecho de saber que Sally no estaba más, era demasiado. Percy se sobrepuso a su propio dolor gracias a la intervención de Hestia, lo increíble fue que se levantó y fue a consolar a su padre, su rostro era frio y duro, se hizo fuerte por su padre, pues él sabía que había amado a su madre, pero no podía estar con ella. Thalia y Nico estaban llorando, ellos habían querido a Sally como una madre, los demás semidioses miraban con tristeza la escena, mientras los dioses no pudieron evitar derramar alguna lágrimas, no era justo, que un semidios como Percy tuviera que cargar con todo lo que él había tenido que pasar, pero era el destino y no había forma de escapar de él.

**"¿Qué? ¿Quién los mató? Voy a arrastrarlos al Tártaro por toda la eternidad."**

**Percy ojos se oscurecieron y se volvió hacia Athena, "Ella ya está en el Tártaro."**

-"no... No puede ser…" susurraron los semidioses esperando lo pero, mientras que Atenea cerro los ojos derramando lágrimas de amargura, su hija había infringido sobre el héroe del Olimpo un dolor demasiado grande para ser soportado. Percy se apartó de su padre y saco la nota de su bolsillo, empezó a abrirla, pero no logro hacerlo, porque empezó a temblar, su aura verde se intensifico tanto que dioses y semidioses tuvieron que apartar la mirada, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, después de unos segundo cayo desmayado, aun con la nota en sus manos, Quiron se acercó a tiempo para no permitir que cayera al suelo, Artemis corrió al lado de Quiron, el cual tomo la nota y la leyó para el mismo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudieron ser contenidas. Artemis luchaba por no desbordarse en llanto, el dolor de ese momento estaba aún latente en su corazón. La reacción de Percy había sido diferente a lo que estaban experimentando, supuso que era porque aún faltaban 2 años donde había tenido más tiempo de superarlo.

**Los ojos de Athena se abrieron y una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro. Percy buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una nota. Se acercó y se lo entregó a la diosa aturdida.**

**El salón del trono se sacudió violentamente. Todos miraron a Poseidón para ver sus ojos eran de un verde tan oscuro que eran casi negros.**

**"Léelo". Poseidón gruñó ante su rival de toda la vida.**

Poseidón se recompuso un poco al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo en los brazos de Quiron a la espera de leer el contenido de la nota, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Atenea, quien no podía soportar mantener fija la mirada penetrante del dios del mar.

**Athena palideció un poco y miró la nota, leer rápidamente a sí misma. Cuando terminó, las primeras lágrimas que nadie había visto nunca de la Diosa de la Sabiduría caían de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, "yo. No puedo."**

-"no puedes? NO PUEDES!? Maldita sea léelo!" El Olimpo entero tembló bajo un poderoso terremoto, todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, el miedo podía verse en los ojos de todos. Rápidamente Zeus y Hades se pudieron de pie y fueron a controlar a su hermano, mientras que Afrodita hacia gran uso de poder con su charmspeak para calmar al viejo dios del mar. Finalmente el terremoto se disipo, pero Atenea estaba temblando de miedo.

**Poseidón golpeó con su tridente en el piso de la sala del trono causando un cráter, "LEELO!" Él gritó a la diosa de la sabiduría. Athena miró a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza, "Lea la nota Athena, que el merece saber." Athena se endureció sus nervios lo mejor que antes podía mirar la nota de nuevo.**

**"Querido Percy,**

**Si estás leyendo esto, entonces de alguna manera tu ganaste la guerra. Si ese es el caso, pensé que te dejaría un regalo de despedida. Sus padres están muertos porque eras tan tonto como para pensar que yo te amaría.**

**Disfruta de la vida solo,**

**Annabeth "**

-"maldita seas Annabeth! Zorra! Estúpida hija de Atenea!" Grito Poseidón, nadie dijo nada, Atenea estaba llorando sin ser consolada, aunque nadie lo dijera, todo tenía cierto resentimiento contra ella por la traición, y más aún porque ella la defendió y ataco a Percy.

-"Apolo atiende a Percy…"grito Zeus. "será mejor que tomemos unos minutos para calmarnos, mientras que atienden a Percy, luego seguiremos leyendo" Zeus se volvió hacia Hera que lloraba en silencio, nadie podía entender porque, pero suponían que era por Percy, el dolo había sido demasiado para el que cayo desmayado. Apolo llevo a Percy a la enfermería y fue seguido por Artemisa y Hestia.

Apolo termino de atender a Percy, les explico que solo estaba agotado, el despliegue de poder había sido excesivo y eso había consumido todas sus fuerzas. Luego dejo a las 2 diosas junto a Percy. Minutos después apareció Hera, llorando. Se acercó a la cama de Percy y empezó a frotar su cabeza, y arreglar su cabello desordenado.

-"ay mi niño, yo lo siento tanto… esto no debería estar pasando. Parcas! Que no es suficiente el daño que lleva consigo que debe revivirlo?" rogo desesperada mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos. Enseguida Percy abrió los ojos con debilidad.

-"mami… no llores, ya paso… estoy aquí" ella se abalanzo sobre el en una abrazo

-"ohhh Percy estaba tan preocupada" dijo la reina de los dioses mientras Percy le secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos. Percy intento levantarse pero Artemisa no se lo permitió.

-"no… niño pez!" dijo con seriedad. "debes descansar, un poco más" y se le acerco con un poco de néctar y se lo dio a beber.

-"jaja no sabía que la diosa de la luna tenía sentido del humor" dijo sarcásticamente provocando la risa de Hera y Hestia, mientras que Artemisa se puso colorada de vergüenza.

-"ohh cállate" fue lo único que pudo decir, Percy le devolvió una sonrisa.

-"Hera será mejor que volvamos todos deben estar preocupados, además estos niños necesitan un poco de espacio" dijo pícaramente Hestia ante la mirada celosa de Hera, pero entendió la intención, le guiño un ojo a Percy y ambas desaparecieron.

-"Artemisa hay algo que quiero preguntarte que estuve pensando toda la noche…"

-"que es Percy?" dijo con timidez

-"tú me dijiste que el futuro yo y yo nos gustamos mutuamente"

-"así es, en realidad tú estás loco por mi… y yo bueno te quiero un poco" dijo graciosamente la diosa riendo.

-"oh… ya veo" dijo Percy haciéndose el dolido

-"es broma tonto… si ambos nos gustamos" dijo golpeándole el brazo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración. Percy se quedó mirando el vientre de Artemisa, no pudo evitar ver el bulto que llevaba a causa del embarazo.

-"bueno mi pregunta es…" dijo señalando su vientre. "quien es el padre del bebe?" pregunto Percy con timidez. Artemisa empezó a reírse mientras que Percy la miraba un poco molesta por no tomar esto enserio.

-"de verdad tienes algas en el cerebro ¿no?" dijo Artemisa mientras no paraba de reírse, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro serio de Percy, se sentó al borde la cama, tomo su rostro en sus manos, y lo miro a los ojos.

-"desde luego que tú eres el padre… fishboy!" entonces paso lo inesperado

-"yo…. Papa…?" y Percy se desmayó…. Mientras que Artemisa lo acomodo nuevamente en la cama, no podía evitar reír, al acordarse de que esa había sido exactamente la reacción que tuvo cuando Percy le propuso matrimonio y ella le dijo que iba a ser papa. Luego Artemis se dirigió a la sala de trono, mientras no podía evitar sonreír, tenía la esperando que Percy entendiera la conexión que ellos tienen ahora y podría disfrutar de este tiempo junto a él.

Artemisa se dirigió a la sala de tronos, todavía riendo, lo cual le pareció curioso a los dioses y semidioses, Artemisa era una de las diosas más serias que había en el Olimpo.

-"Donde esta Perseo?" pregunto Poseidón confundido, puesto que tanto Hestia como Hera les habían comunicado a los dioses que Percy ya estaba despierto.

-"E… El vendrá enseguida aún tiene que descansar" dijo la diosa de la luna alegremente mientras se acariciaba el vientre, las cazadoras entendieron que Artemis por fin le había dicho que él era el padre del bebe.

-"bueno entonces continuemos…!" dijo Zeus, Deméter abrió el libro y continuo con la lectura mientras los semidioses se acomodaban para escuchar.

**Atenea terminó antes de mirar a Poseidón esperando que tratara de acabar con ella. En lugar Poseidón estaba desplomado en su trono, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras sollozaba. Ella miró a Percy esperando lo mismo pero él estaba de pie, con una cara impasible mientras miraba al suelo. Deméter y Hestia estaban tratando de consolar a su hermano lo mejor que pudieron. Después de varios minutos, Poseidón se recompuso lo suficiente como para sentarse en su trono y esperar a oír más sobre su hijo.**

-"gracias" murmuro el dios del Mar, dándole una mirada agradecido a Apolo y Artemisa, quien lo habían consolado ante la noticia de la muerte de Sally.

**Athena se dirigió a Percy, "Perseo, yo lo siento..." Comenzó antes de Percy la interrumpió.**

-"un lo siento no regresara a Sally a la vida, ni tampoco le quitara los malos ratos que usted le has hecho pasar" escupió Nico con todo el desprecio que podía tener.

**"No Señora Atenea. Usted no me debe una disculpa. A pesar de que me odia, yo sé que no se rebajaría a algo tan bajo como para matar a mi madre. Ella pudo haber sido su hija, pero ella hizo sus propias decisiones. Yo sé que no la crio para ser un traidor. No tengo ningún rencor en contra de usted. La muerte de mi madre fue culpa sólo dos de las personas, su hija y la mía propia". Percy dijo en un tono carente de emoción.**

-"es el mejor… simplemente el mejor… El hombre lo perdió todo, y aun así…" dijo un asombrado Hermes que no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, Hermes siempre había sido aficionado de Lucas desde lo que paso con Kronos.

-"así es el… es Percy" dijo con solemnidad Hestia. Todos asintieron

**Athena miró a Percy conmocionado. Ella suponía que el la culpara. Ella lo miró con tristeza, "Percy, lo siento por juzgarte tan duramente hace tantos años, pero debes saber que la muerte de tu madre no es culpa de nadie más, solo de Annabeth."**

**Ante la mención de su nombre, con los puños apretados de Percy con rabia. Un apretón reconfortante en su hombro de parte de Hera le hizo relajarse. Todo el mundo miró a los dos de manera extraña. Antes que Percy pudiera responder a Atenea, Poseidón tomó la palabra.**

-"venganza" susurro Zoe sonriendo macabramente, las cazadoras sonrieron acordándose del destino de la hija de Atenea

**"Percy lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que estarías en el Tártaro sin la ayuda de Hera y Hestia?" Él preguntó nerviosamente.**

**Hera respondió antes de Percy podría, "Mi hermana y yo estábamos viendo Percy en su hogar cuando descubrió lo de sus padres. Miramos en su mente y vimos sus intenciones de viajar a reino de Hades para entrar en el Tártaro, sacrificando su vida a cambio de la oportunidad de venganza contra la hija de Atenea. Logramos convencerlo de no hacerlo y que se convirtiera en nuestro campeón en su lugar. Ahora él rescata semidioses, con la esperanza de que no tendrán que enfrentar una vida como la que Percy ha tenido que vivir".**

-"jamás podre agradecerles por lo que han hecho por mi hijo…. Gracias" dijo Poseidón mirando a los ojos de Hestia y Hera. Ellas le devolvieron los agradecimientos con una sonrisa amable.

**Poseidón palideció ante la explicación de Hera. Todo el mundo miró a Hera en estado de shock.**

**"Pensé que odiabas Percy?" Preguntó Apolo, hablando por primera vez. Hera frunció el ceño al el dios del sol, "no me agradó Percy al principio. Pensé que era grosero e irrespetuoso. Pero después de la ceremonia de recompensa en el Olimpo, él estaba tratando de escapar inadvertido cuando pensaba que la sala del trono estaba vacía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí, en lugar de ignorarme, se acercó y se inclinó Él pidió disculpas por hablarme con dureza después de su aventura en el laberinto y me explicó sus razones: Yo le teletransporté al Campamento Half Blood, así no tendría que escapar de Olimpo, en gratitud por su disculpa. Antes de irse Campamento Half Blood, se tomó el tiempo para hacer un sacrificio para mí, dándome las gracias por haberle ayudado a dejar el Olimpo. Así que no Apolo, Percy es en realidad mi semidiós favorito".**

-"Gracias Percy" gritaron los dioses, provocando la risa de todo el salón, mientras Hera se sonrojaba de vergüenza, pero ella también estaba agradecida, Percy había logrado llegar al corazón de la reina de los dioses y cambiar su forma de pensar con respecto a los semidioses.

**Ahora todo el mundo miró a Percy en estado de shock, pero él sólo mantuvo el rostro impasible.**

**"Así que ahora Percy rescata semidioses para usted y Hestia verdad? Pensé que odiabas semidioses?" Hermes preguntó. Hera negó con la cabeza: **

**"En realidad Percy me convenció para cambiar mi puntos de vista de los semidioses. Hestia y yo ahora tratamos de ayudarlos cuando podemos enviando a Percy para rescatarlos por lo que no tiene que enfrentarse a los horrores de padres o familiares abusivos. "**

-"ahora nos dedicamos a ayudarlos a llegar al campamento, para que puedan aprender a defenderse" dijo Hera

-"es cierto, yo llegue a las cazadoras gracias a Percy" dijo Chloe, luego Lily confirmo lo que Chloe dijo.

**La mayoría de los olímpicos miró a Percy con sonrisas, feliz que estaba ayudando a sus hijos. Para su sorpresa, su rostro permanecía impasible.**

**"¿Por qué usar un disfraz? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? De todos los hombres habrías sido el único que hubiera permitido entrar en el campamento de las cazadoras." Preguntó Artemis, sonando un poco herida.**

-"Ojala Percy estuviera despierto para que nos cuente lo que pensó en ese momento!" dijo Leo con simpatía

-"mmm yo creo que demorara un rato largo de despertarse…" dijo la diosa de la luna riendo maniáticamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, luego se giró a Hestia dándole un guiño, entonces Hestia entendió de que se trataba todo y también empezó a reír.

-"que es tan gracioso" pregunto Zeus.

-"nada querido… cosa de chicas" le contesto Hera mientras sonreía viendo a Artemisa acariciando su vientre, entonces entendió las risas de Hestia y Artemisa.

-"oh" fue lo único que atino a decir

**Percy miró como disculpándose, "Lo siento señora Artemisa, pero yo estaba tratando de permanecer oculto. También me disculpo por el reto a una competición de tiro con arco. Sólo estaba tratando de mantener mi identidad en secreto."**

**"No te disculpes Percy, finalmente la puso en su lugar en el tiro con arco. Finalmente ella no puede decir que es la mejor nunca más." Apolo dijo alegremente. Artemis parecía que estaba a punto de gritar a su hermano, pero Percy habló primero.**

-"Phoebe, parece que Apolo tendrá que dormir de nuevo" susurro Artemisa juguetonamente. "quieres hacer los honores?"

-"ohhh claro mi señora, dígame en que momento" dijo Phoebe, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escucho que tenía que atravesar a un _muchacho_.

"espera a mi señal"

-"ok.. no puedo esperar" rio maniáticamente.

**"En realidad si lo es. No era una competencia justa. Usé la humedad en el aire para ayudar al objetivo de mis flechas. Si yo no hubiera hecho trampa, ella habría ganado fácilmente. Ella sigue siendo la mejor arquero de este mundo". Dijo Percy silenciando a Apolo. Artemis sonrió triunfalmente a su hermano antes de volverse para mirar a Percy.**

**"Has hecho trampa? Así que hice simplemente quieres humillarme?" Ella le espetó.**

**Percy negó con la cabeza: "No, yo quería mantener mi identidad secreta y usted amenazó con matarme cuando yo no te lo dije. Hice lo que necesitaba con el fin de evitar la lucha contra una de las diosas a la que tengo el máximo respeto"**

**Ojos de Artemisa se agrandaron y sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Poseidón, Hestia y Hera viéndola con una mirada asesina. Artemis decidió guardar silencio por ahora. Ella espero para hablar con Percy a solas. Ella había querido preguntarle algo por más de 5 años, que era la razón principal por la que estaba tan enfadado de que no podía encontrarlo.**

-"aggggg no puede ser…" dijo un Apolo frustrado, Artemisa solo sonrió en son de victoria.

**"Así que Perseo, ahora que estás de vuelta, vas a ser estar de vuelta a Campamento Half Blood? Ellos están en necesidad de alguien que dirija el campamento y te han echado de menos muchísimo desde su desaparición." Zeus le preguntó esperanzado.**

**"Yo creo que todos ustedes juraron de que Percy reanudaría sus deberes para con Hestia y conmigo. No se olviden que están obligados por la laguna Estigia a mantener la identidad de Percy en secreto." Hera les recordó a todos.**

**"¿Por qué necesita su identidad para permanecer oculto?" Afrodita le preguntó con curiosidad.**

**"Percy Jackson está muerto. Murió en el apartamento de su madre hace 5 años. No tengo ningún deseo de establecer relaciones duraderas con nadie. En mi nueva identidad, puedo ayudar a semidioses y sin ninguna conexión. Lo mejor es que cada uno trabaje de esa manera." Percy respondió en un tono frío.**

-"Eso no es cierto… Percy está allí aun… solo hay que ayudarlo a salir nuevamente… tomara su tiempo, pero finalmente saldrá… solo necesita tiempo." Dijo Hera con seriedad, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla ni a comentar nada, Artemisa solo asintió con la cabeza al igual que Hestia.

**Todo el mundo miró a Percy con los ojos muy abiertos, y nadie sabía qué decirle a él después de su declaración. Solo Afrodita fue la idiota que habló.**

**"Sabes Percy, eres más que bienvenido a hacer algunas conexiones temporales conmigo te has hermoseado muy bien en los últimos cinco años.". Afrodita dijo sonriendo seductoramente al semidiós.**

-"ohhh no es justo! El debería estar aquí, estoy seguro que diría que sí!" dijo Afrodita

-"ohhh ni se te ocurra!" dijo amargamente Hera

-"descuida no quiero hacer daño… solo nos vamos a divertir" dijo juguetonamente Afrodita

-"mi campeón no será tu juguete… lo has entendido!" dijo Hestia con una frialdad que Afrodita no dijo nada mas solo se sentó en su trono

**Artemis miró a la diosa del amor. También sintió que un feo sentimiento crecía en su pecho. Ella se sacudió como simpatía hacia Perseo.**

-"que tenemos aquí…" dijo Afrodita mientras miraba a Artemisa, quien la miro con indiferencia.

**"No, gracias." Percy dijo con frialdad a una diosa del amor ahora conmocionado.**

**"Percy, tu deseas pasar algún tiempo conmigo." Afrodita dijo poniendo tanta charmspeak como pudo en sus palabras.**

**Percy ojos brillaban de color marrón antes de mirar a Afrodita con disgusto nuevamente, "Como he dicho, no, gracias."**

**"Q.. ¿Qué? Nadie puede resistirse a mi charmspeaking." Afrodita dijo sorprendida. Percy puso los ojos: "Supongo que soy especial, o que está perdiendo su toque."**

-"ohhhh parece que alguien aquí venció a la diosa del amoooor" dijo Hefesto y todo el mundo estaba riendo ruidosamente, mientras que Afrodita está hirviendo en ira, nadie nunca se había resistido a su charmspeaking!

**Ojos brillaron peligrosamente Aphrodita, "¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti Percy?"**

**"No, sólo he decidido seguir el camino como mi patrona Hestia o las cazadores de Artemisa. El amor me ha costado algunos de mis mejores amigos y mi madre. No tengo ningún interés en una relación romántica con alguien." Percy dijo sin ninguna emoción.**

Artemisa solo sonreía, recordando cómo es que Percy termino enamorándose de ella y ella de él. Ambos no querían nada con el amor, pero el destino tenía algo diferente para ellos, y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Afrodita se quedó sin aliento, "Pero Percy no puedes dejar que una persona te arruine para el resto de nosotras. Eres demasiado sexy para seguir a esas cazadoras tontas." Artemis estaba a punto de arremeter contra la diosa, pero Hera se le adelantó: **

**"Vas a dejar mi campeón en paz Afrodita. Él es libre de amar a quien él elija, pero está claro que no tiene interés en ti." Hera espeto. Afrodita resopló indignada, pensando en la manera de conseguir Percy terminara en su cama.**

-"exacto! Lo entiendes?" dijo Hera, mortificada por la obsesiva idea de Afrodita de llevarse a Percy a la cama.

**"Volver a asuntos más importantes", dijo Zeus en un tono molesto. "Perseo, asumo que usted sigue siendo leal al Olympus, ¿correcto?"**

**Percy asintió: "Por supuesto Señor Zeus. Pido disculpas por ocultar mi identidad. Simplemente estaba tratando de pasar algún tiempo tratando de ordenar mis emociones. Están bajo control ahora y en caso de necesidad, voy a luchar por Olympus como yo jure que lo haría". Zeus sonrió.**

**"Muy buena Perseo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Zeus dijo sintiéndose aliviado de tener la lealtad del poderoso semidios hacia el Olympus.**

-"Enserio es lo único que te importa?" dijo un poco molesto Poseidón

-"bueno no es que es lo único que me importa, pero tu has visto cuan poderoso es Percy, no sería bueno tenerlo de enemigo" dijo tímidamente. "solo quería estar seguro". Poseidón le levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada mas.

**"Percy, ¿dónde has estado viviendo durante los últimos cinco años?" Poseidón preguntó preguntándose cómo su hijo ha estado viviendo. Percy se encogió de hombros, "Por lo general en el bosque ya que me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en rescatar y transportar semidioses al campamento o a veces a las cazadoras. Cuando estoy cerca de Nueva York a veces me quedo en el palacio de mi patrona Lady Hestia. Me he alojado también en el Lotus Hotel un par de veces en los últimos años".**

**Los ojos de Poseidón se abrieron, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué quedarse en ese hotel maldito? Podrías haber quedado atrapado!" Poseidón gritó con incredulidad.**

-"un chico del bosque…" dijo graciosamente Hermes, con una sonrisa pícara.

-"enserio en el Lotus!?" Los semidioses exclamaron, todos sabían qué clase de lugar era ese.

**Percy negó con la cabeza: "Yo no soy un tonto papá. La bendición de mi patrona Lady Hera protege que mi mente se vea influenciada por cualquiera que trate de controlarme o buscar en mi mente sin mi permiso." Percy explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban de color marrón de nuevo, ganándose una sonrisa orgullosa de Hera.**

**Poseidón miró sorprendido, pero se recuperó y le dio dos sonrisas agradecidas a Hestia y Hera. Ambos asintieron y le dieron una cálida sonrisa de vuelta.**

-"cada vez domina mejor esos poderes… tanto que hasta a mí me cuesta entrar en su mente" dijo orgullosa Hera.

**"Bueno, yo creo que el héroe del Olimpo se merece algo mejor que eso. Perseo un pequeño palacio se construyó para usted en el Olimpo para esos momentos cuando se encuentre cerca de Nueva York." Zeus anunció, ganándose una sonrisa sorprendida pero feliz de su esposa. Percy miró sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza, "Gracias Señor Zeus es muy generoso de tu parte." Zeus asintió: " El campeón de mi esposa y de mi hermana y mi sobrino favorito no se merece nada menos."**

- "¡Genial ... super cool" DIJO Nico

**Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Zeus pero pensó que estaba recibiendo en su esposa y buena parte de Poseidón. Zeus era en realidad bastante aficionado a su sobrino. Y conseguir el lado bueno de su esposa era un regalo añadido.**

-"vieron… yo no detesto a Perseo…" saco la lengua Zeus burlándose. Todos sonrieron ante la actitud infantil del rey de los dioses.

**"A menos que alguien tiene algo más que añadir, creo que este consejo ha terminado. Les recuerdo a todos ustedes su juramento sobre la identidad de Perseo para que no prueben mi ira." Zeus dijo amenazadoramente. Cuando nadie dijo nada Zeus asintió, "Muy bien, el consejo se despide." Él tronó, antes de desaparecer en un rayo.**

-"dios del teatro!" exclamo Apolo, todos empezaron a reír.

**La mayoría de los olímpicos rápidamente desaparecieron pero algunos se quedaron para hablar con Percy. Poseidón fue el primero en acercarse a su hijo, lo agarró en un abrazo apretado.**

**"Sé que todavía estás sufriendo Percy pero por favor no desaparezcas así otra vez. Los últimos cinco años han sido horribles de saber si estabas a salvo o no." Poseidón dijo con nerviosismo a su hijo.**

-"hola! Que me perdí?" dijo Percy apareciendo entre llamas, digno de una entrada de teatro, asustando a medio mundo. Pero no se atrevía a mirar a Artemisa. Hestia y Hera lo miraban graciosamente. Hera lo miro fijo y le susurro en sus pensamientos.

-"así que voy a ser abuela?" Percy se sobresaltó de su sitio, provocando la risa de Hera.

-"ehhh… mmmm… yo…. Soy inocente… esto todavía no sucede" sonrió con complicidad

-"jajaja ay Percy… felicidades"

-"gracias… supongo"

**Percy sonrió con tristeza a su padre. "Los siento papá. Yo debería haberte contado lo que estaba pasando, pero todo era todavía tan fresco. Te prometo que no voy a desaparecer de nuevo."**

**Poseidón sonrió a Percy, "Está bien Percy. Es bueno tener a mi hijo de vuelta." Poseidón lo abrazó de nuevo antes de desaparecer en la brisa del mar.**

**Percy se volvió para encontrar la sala del trono vacío con la excepción de sus dos patronas que lo miraban sonriendo. Hestia se acercó a Percy y le dio un abrazo cálido.**

**"Bueno al parecer usted está consiguiendo su propio palacio, pero ya que no está construido todavía, supongo que te quedaras conmigo esta noche?" Hestia preguntó esperanzado.**

-"yo creo que no…"dijo Hestia mientras miraba a Artemisa, que estaba roja de vergüenza. Aunque nadie podía entender porque. Percy solo aparto la mirada para no hacer más embarazoso el momento.

**Percy largo la primera sonrisa feliz del día: "Por supuesto tía Hestia. Voy a estar en casa temprano esta noche para que podamos cenar juntos." Hestia sonrió cálidamente y le besó Percy en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.**

-"yo creo que si" dijo Percy, el rostro de Artemisa decayó notablemente. Le peso en el corazón a Percy, pero debía hacer parecer que no quería ir con Artemisa, sino su plan sería demasiado obvio. "claro si lady Hestia me acepta" dijo guiñando un ojo a su patrona.

-"claro Percy sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a mi palacio" le devolvió una sonrisa.

**Percy se volvió a Hera que sonreía con tristeza a la misma.**

**"Lo siento, Percy, pero yo no podía dejar que enviaran a alguien para matarte. Yo..." Hera empezó pero Percy la interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa.**

**"Mamá..."**

-"queeeeeee!?" gritaron todos… Zeus se puso furioso, mientras que Hestia se levantó y se puso al costado de Percy por si a alguien se le ocurría alguna locura.

-"alto!" grito Artemisa. "todo esto será explicado, no creo que quieran arruinar la sorpresa o sí?" dijo diosa de la luna esperando calmar los ánimos, Zeus gruño con desagrado.

-"está bien! Esperaremos, pero esto debe ser explicado! Dijo un poco molesto Poseidón

-"yo leeré el siguiente capítulo, para explicar todo sobre la relación de Percy y yo" dijo Hera con seriedad. "Percy por favor convoca algo para beber que tranquilice a todos, estamos un poco exaltados" Percy convoco chocolate caliente, lo cual vino como anillo al dedo para calmar los ánimos de todos. Percy se acercó a Thalia y las cazadoras de manera casual, no quería levantar sospechas.

-"Thals debo hablar contigo" le susurro

- "dime Fishboy "

-"tengo una plan… pero necesita la ayuda de las cazadoras" le dije, ella me miro con una mirada de cómplice. Asintió con la cabeza y comencé a contarle mi plan. Se sorprendió, pero sonrió con agrado.

-"eres un chico malo cerebro de algas!... pero me gusta tu plan! cuenta con nosotros!" me dijo y me dio los cinco. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que llegara la noche. Será una larga espera…. Que valdrá la pena.


	5. Mi nuevo amigo

**********LOS CRÉDITOS DE EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA SON DE ****ANAKLUSMOS14**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. ****Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar una opinión! También a los que leyeron y visitaron. **

**Espero que disfruten de la historia!**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES! Gracias**

**QUERIA ACLARARA UN COMENT QUE ME HICIERON DE QUE LA TRADUCCION ESTABA MAL. ESO SE PUEDE VER CLARAMENTE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LO PUBLIQUE SIN REVISARLO (PRONTO ACTUALIZARE EL CAP2)... EN LOS DEMAS SI ME HE TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE CORREGIR Y REVISAR, AUNQUE AUN ASI SIEMPRE SE ME PASA ALGO POR ALTO. GRACIAS POR VUESTRA COMPRENSION**

* * *

-"Bueno… bueno!" dijo Hera llamando la atención de todos "no quieren saber lo que sigue?... entonces guarden silencio que comenzare a leer" nadie se atrevió a objetar, ya que todos querían saber cómo es que Hera había adoptado a Percy.

**UN NUEVO AMIGO**

**"Mamá, no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo sé que no lo habrías hecho si tuviera una elección." Percy dijo sonriéndole a Hera.**

**Hera le sonrió a su hijo adoptivo. Él era un buen chico a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que le sucedieron, y es exactamente lo que ella siempre había querido en un hijo.**

-"enserio?" dijo Percy un poco ruborizado, pero mirando fijamente a Hera.

-"por supuesto que si… tu eres único y diferente mi niño" dijo la diosa con emoción, provocando un awwww de parte de Afrodita y Piper, pero Percy se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la diosa y con delicadeza le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír intensamente. "eres un tierno" le dijo haciéndole sonrojar.

-"me alegro Percy que hayas encontrado en Lady Hera una madre" dijo Quiron con delicadeza, Percy solo lo miro, no hacía falta decir nada, Quiron pudo ver la gratitud por su comentario.

**"Lo has hecho bien en la reunión de Percy. No creo que haya visto a tu tío tan aliviado de encontrar un semidiós en su vida. Estoy tan feliz de que estés recibiendo tu propio palacio en el Olimpo. Será bueno tener a mi hijo alrededor más a menudo". Hera dijo calurosamente.**

-"solo porque sabe que Percy puede decidir el rumbo de una guerra" murmuro Thalia, a pesar de que se trataba de su padre, no era exactamente su fan número uno.

**"Sabes que yo todavía estaré rescatando semidioses, ¿verdad?" Percy le pidió un poco nervioso.**

**Hera asintió: "Sí, pero eso no significa que no se puedes gastar un poco de tiempo en el Olimpo con su madre, o si?"**

-"que es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo" sonrió con simpatía la diosa a su hijo.

**Percy negó con la cabeza sonriendo, "No, supongo que no."**

**Percy miraba un poco nerviosa a Hera, "¿Alguna vez vas a decirles que no eres mi patrón, sino que en realidad me adoptaste?"**

-"Si… si lo hará solo debemos esperar un poco" dijo Artemisa, intentando buscar la mirada de Percy, pero el solo le era esquivo, se preocupó, tal vez la noticia de que iba a ser padre fue demasiado para él, tal vez no quería ser padre.

**. "Por supuesto que estoy Percy no me importa lo que diga tu padre eres tanto mi hijo como suyo ahora. Pero usted acaba de regresar, al menos para casi todo el mundo en el Olimpo, creo que hay dejar un poco de tiempo para que su regreso se asimile, eso será lo mejor". Hera dijo sonriendo a su hijo.**

-"no importa mi opinión!" grito el dios del mar, provocando que Percy se tensara un poco.

-"padre, te pido que por favor esperemos hasta que la explicación sea dada, te lo pido" dijo suplicante Percy. Lo cual calmo al viejo dios, Percy tenía un efecto singular en él, eso lo alegraba porque significaba que tenían una conexión y que a pesar de ser adoptado por Hera, no dejaba de respetarlo.

**"¿Qué pasa con el tío Zeus? ¿Qué pasa si se enoja?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad.**

-"si! Que pasa conmigo!? Yo merezco y exige una explicación, me has ocultado esto durante mucho tiempo!" Percy tuvo que hacer de mediador.

- "Tío, por favor, la explicación está en el camino, eso espero ..." Zeus calma a poco pero parecía agudeza a Hera, Quien se mantuvo firme .

**Hera se rió, "¿Y qué puede decir? Ha tenido cientos de semidioses con otra mujer. Creo que estoy más que justificada para la adopción de un hijo."**

-"Touché" dijo Apolo y Hefesto a la misma vez, provocando la risa de todos, avergonzando a Zeus quien no se atrevió a reclamar mas.

**Percy sonrió, "Bueno."**

-"ahora Phoebe!" grito Artemisa, al instante Phoebe tomo su arco, cargado de una flecha con sedante y se la lanzo a Apolo justo en el hombro, clavándolo contra su trono, todos estaban en shock, mientras que el dios sol termino por desmayarse.

-"otra vez les he salvado de un dolor de cabeza eterno!" dijo simpáticamente Artemisa.

**"Así que, ¿quieres decirme por qué le mentiste a Apolo acerca de su competencia de tiro con arco con Artemis?" Hera le preguntó con una ceja levantada.**

Todo el mundo se hecho a reír, incluido Percy, nadie podía creer que realmente había sido un empate, que Percy había desafiado y en cierto modo destruido el orgullo de la diosa de la caza.

**Percy se quedó boquiabierto, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

-"soy tu madre, aun puedo detectar cuando quieres mentirme" dijo burlescamente Hera

**Hera se echó a reír: "Puede que no sea capaz de leer tu mente ya pero todavía puedo saber cuándo mientes."**

**Percy frunció el ceño a Hera en broma, "no lo sé. Apolo es tan molesto. Nunca la hubiera dejado vivir en paz."**

-"gracias" dijo la diosa en voz baja, pero Percy ni siquiera se molestó en responder, aunque por dentro se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza al saber lo mal que debería estar pasándola Artemisa mientras él la ignoraba.

**Hera asintió, "me di cuenta. Usted salvó a todos del dolor de cabeza de escuchar Apolo burlándose de ella por los próximos siglos."**

**Percy asintió y luego sonrió: "Tengo que decir que fue agradable ver a mi padre otra vez. Le he echado de menos demasiado."**

-"a mí también me da gusto verte hijo, aunque sé que después de esto todavía pasaran otros dos años…" dijo con frustración Poseidón

-"no te preocupes padre, lo importante es que sabes que estaré bien y volveré a verte" dijo con alegría Percy, dándole su mejor sonrisa a su padre.

**Hera asintió, "Sé que eres cauteloso Percy, pero aún se olvida de sus primos Nico y Thalia. Tal vez sería bueno que los puedas ver en algún momento. Sé que Thalia no ha sido la misma desde que desapareciste. Ella mantiene a la caza buscándote sin importar qué. Y Nico todavía busca te busca por sí mismo. "**

-"si! Aun te has olvidado de tus amigos Percy! Dijeron los semidioses medio enojados

-"no… no me he olvidado…" murmuro Percy con tristeza.

**Percy frunció el ceño, "les echo de menos mucho. Tal vez tengas razón. Creo que voy a hablar con Artemisa y Hades para verlos de nuevo. Sólo espero que no le digan a nadie más."**

**Hera sonrió: "Estoy seguro de que van a entender tus razones. Puede comenzar con Artemis. Creo que ella está escuchando nuestra conversación en este momento." Hera dijo antes de que ella moviera su dedo y la puerta de la sala del trono se abriera revelando una Artemis con los ojos abiertos.**

-"deberíamos agregarle un dominio más!... El chisme!" dijo Hermes haciendo reír a todo el mundo, mientras Artemisa se sonrojaba en parte de ira, y otra de vergüenza.

**Hera se rió, luego ella besó a Percy en la mejilla y desapareció en un destello de luz.**

**Percy miró a Artemis con nerviosismo. Artemis se acercó a Percy mirándolo fijamente, "Así que no hiciste trampa? Importaría decirme cómo su tiro con arco puso tan bueno? Creo que fuiste uno de los peores arqueros de la historia del Campamento Half Blood, si mal no recuerdo."**

**Percy miró a Artemis con incredulidad, "¿En serio? ¿No creerás que no me di cuenta de que me bendijiste cuando me hiciste inmortal?"**

-"hiciste eso!?... ningún hombre nunca obtuvo tu bendición!" dijo Zeus asombrado

-"yo… ee… enseguida averiguaremos porque…." Dijo con vergüenza la diosa.

-"yo creo que…"dijo Afrodita, pero Artemisa la interrumpió

-"cállate! Ni se te ocurra hacer tus especulaciones!"

**Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

**Percy se echó a reír: "No sé. Tal vez el resplandor plata que mi piel emite a la luz de la luna. O el hecho de que de repente soy decente con un arco y puedo moverme tan silenciosamente como sus cazadoras en el bosque."**

**La cara Artemis causo que Percy riera. Artemis miró a Percy por un minuto antes de reírse de sí misma: "Creo que el resplandor sería más que obvio de que lo hice"**

**Percy asintió antes de ponerse serio: "He tenido curiosidad sin embargo, ¿por qué me bendijiste?"**

-"si tengo curiosidad" dijo Percy a propósito haciendo el momento más embarazoso aun para Artemisa, quien lo miraba contrariada, parecía que estaba en su contra.

**Artemis negó con la cabeza, "No aquí. He querido preguntarte algo por un tiempo. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar?"**

**Percy asintió y agarró su hombro. Ambos desaparecieron en un destello de llamas. Ellos volvieron a aparecer en el borde de un bosque, en un acantilado con vistas al océano.**

- "Woooooo" Dijeron Chris y Leo.

-"así que allí fueron" dijo con simpatía Hera

-"conocías ese lugar?" dijo un poco decepcionada Artemisa

-"si, Percy y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo allí, hablando" Hera le guiño un ojo a Percy, Artemisa no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, aunque sabía que era su madre.

**"Que Hades fue eso?" Artemis preguntó airadamente.**

-"deben usar siempre mi nombre para sus maldiciones!"

-"lo siento tío" dijo arrepentida Artemisa

**"Sólo nos hemos tele transportado a un lugar más privado." Percy dijo inocentemente.**

**"Pensé que eras sólo parcialmente inmortal? ¿Cómo puedes teletransportarte?" Artemis preguntó con suspicacia.**

-"La bendición de mi patrona Hestia" Percy hizo una reverencia hacia Hestia quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

**Percy levantó las manos: "Yo lo soy. Pero cuando Hestia me hizo su campeón, me dio la habilidad de teletransportarme usando el fuego. Lo siento, pero yo pensé que te gustaría este lugar." Él dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el acantilado. Era de noche y la luna era claramente visible, junto con las estrellas. El océano estaba debajo de ellos, las mareas se estrellaban contra las paredes del acantilado.**

**"En realidad sí, es muy hermoso." Artemis dijo sorprendido.**

-"hermoso es poco para lo que es ese lugar… es mágico" murmuro Artemisa con frustración

**Percy asintió, "Desde que me diste tu bendición, siempre me he sentido más en paz cuando tengo alrededor tanto la luna como el mar. Las mareas y la luna tienen un efecto relajante sobre mí. El bosque también ayuda. Cada vez que estaba molesto por algo de mi pasado yo vengo aquí. Me ayuda a recuperar el control de mis emociones". Percy explicó mientras se sentaba en el acantilado con vistas al mar.**

**Artemis miró a Percy por minutos, notando la forma en que su piel brillaba bajo la luna. No podía dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía sin la máscara sin emociones que usó durante la mayor parte de la reunión del consejo. Se sentó junto a él en el acantilado mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.**

-"ella dijo guapo?" pregunto Piper, haciendo gesto con los oídos como si no hubiera escuchado, haciendo que la diosa de la caza se pusiera fucsia de vergüenza, mientras que Percy no pudo evitar reírse. Thalia y Nico se unieron a Percy y no pudieron evitar reírse de lo gracioso de la situación.

-"mama, yo tampoco escuche bien, repetirías esa parte?" Percy le guiño un ojo, mientras que Hera negó con la cabeza mientras reía, todos los dioses reían, excepto Zeus quien estaba serio. Hera volvió a leer, y todos reían, mientras que la diosa de la caza, no pudo evitar sonreí un poco, pero sonrojada de vergüenza, en cambio Percy cambio su semblante a uno un poco más frio, se había propuesto darle la contra, para que la sorpresa sea intensa.

**"Perseo, ¿cómo llegaste a ser adoptado por Hera?" Artemis preguntó con curiosidad.**

-"Respuesta para todos!" dijo Hera mirando seriamente a los afectados. Zeus y Poseidón.

**Percy siguió mirando al cielo mientras él respondió: "Bueno, después de que ella y Hestia se convirtieron en mis patronas, ella se dedicó a visitarme mucho. Nos gustaba simplemente hablar mucho acerca de un montón de cosas diferentes. Ella me escuchaba de todo, desde lo de la traición hasta todos los amigos que había perdido en los últimos años. Me gustaba escuchar lo difícil que es estar casada con Zeus. Ella Nunca quiso odiarte o a alguno de tus hermanos, ella más que nada estaba dolida. No para nada agradable tener un recuerdo permanente de la infidelidad de su marido por toda la eternidad. Finalmente la convencí de que no es culpa de nadie sino de él. Ella se siente mal por la forma en que ha tratado a sus hijos durante los siglos. Bueno, excepto Heracles, le dije que era demasiado amable con él, algo que ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Ella se siente especialmente mal por la forma en que te trató cuando vino por primera vez al Olimpo. Luego de un par de años atrás, le di gracias a Hera por estar para mí cuando casi lo perdí por la muerte de mi mamá. Ella me dijo que yo era como el hijo que siempre deseó tener. Hestia sugirió que Hera me adoptara oficialmente. Cuando vi la forma en que su rostro se iluminó ante la sugerencia sabía que no podía decir que no. No es que había pensado decir que no, ella lleno el vacío en mí cuando mi mamá murió". Percy respondió en voz baja.**

-"estoy muy feliz de haber dicho que si" dijo Percy sacando una gran sonrisa de Hera

-"ahí tienen su explicación!" escupió Hera.

-"Yo creo que debo darte la gracias por ayudar a mi hijo" dijo con tranquilidad Poseidón

-"yo… yo estoy de acuerdo, nunca te había visto tan feliz, veo lo bien que ha hecho Perseo a ti… yo… siento haberte traído tantos disgusto" dijo Zeus tragándose su orgullo.

-"Acepto tus disculpas querido" dijo la diosa sonriendo a su marido. "y Poseidón, no hay nada que agradecer, yo lo hice porque quiero a Percy" le sonrió al dios del mar quien asintió, sabía que Percy necesitaba una figura maternal.

**Artemis escuchó con sorpresa la explicación de Percy.**

**"Así que tú fuiste quien la cambió tanto?" Preguntó Artemis.**

**Percy miró a Artemis y levantó una ceja.**

**"Hace un par de años todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo mucho más amable y más suave Hera era. Cuando ella hizo estallar el Olimpo hoy, todo el mundo se sorprendió porque no se había enfadado una vez en los últimos dos años." Explicó Artemis.**

-"así que si se dieron cuenta del cambio" rio Hera

-"fue tan radical que era imposible no notarlo, dijo Ares a regañadientes.

**Percy dio Artemis una pequeña sonrisa, "Bueno, ella es una mujer muy dulce. Ella era simplemente dolida. Sé que ella desea poder reparar las cosas que ha hecho mal para contigo y sus medios hermanos y hermanas."**

-"en realidad espero poder reparar los daños que hice no solo con los dioses sino también con los semidioses" dijo con arrepentimiento Hera, todos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

**"Bueno, ella no opuso resistencia cuando mi madre fue finalmente puesto en libertad. Eso es suficiente para mí." Artemis respondió.**

-"era lo menos que podía hacer" dijo Hera mirando a Artemisa, quien le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

**Percy asintió, "Ella pidió disculpas a su madre. Decir que sorprendió a su madre es una subestimación."**

-"pagaría por haber visto eso" dijo Poseidón con simpatía

**Mandíbula Artemis cayo, "Ella en realidad se disculpó con mi madre?"**

-"lo hice, no fue fácil, pero debo confesar que Percy me convenció que era lo correcto, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con mi hijo" provocando el asombro de Artemisa.

**Percy asintió, "Sí. Tu madre es una persona muy agradable también. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho. Usted tiene las mismas expresiones faciales."**

-"mismas facciones!?" dijo Afrodita mirando a una enrojecida Artemisa, que no sabía dónde esconderse, mientras que Percy se hacia el desentendido. "a que te refieres Percy?"

-"ehhh.. Bueno… ya sabes… la forma de sonreír, las reacciones, esas cosas" dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

**Artemis sintió que se sonrojaba ante el hecho de que Percy prestar atención a sus expresiones faciales. Una vez que se controló miró a Percy sorprendido: "Conoces a mi madre?"**

-"te sonrojas mucho últimamente" intervino Atenea, no había querido hacer ningún comentario, pero no pudo evitar empezar a juntar la piezas. Artemisa se sonrojo al instante, se maldecía por ser tan propensa a sonrojarse cuando se trataba de Percy.

-"conoces a Leto?" pregunto Nico con asombro

-"emmm… si?" dijo tímidamente Percy "es una persona muy divertida"

**Percy se echó a reír: "Sí, ella me aplastó en un abrazo cuando se enteró que era parte de mi deseo que ella sea liberada. Incluso para un Titán tu madre es increíblemente fuerte. Afortunadamente todavía tenía la maldición de Aquiles entonces."**

-"ya no la tienes?" pregunto Ares

-"en realidad no, porque pase por el campamento Júpiter y fue en el Tiber donde la perdí, ya que es una maldición griega.

**Artemisa se rió de la descripción de Percy de su madre. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sobre la maldición de Aquiles.**

**"¿Qué quiere decir con que tenías la maldición de Aquiles?" Artemis preguntó confundido.**

**Percy se encogió de hombros, "No estaba mintiendo acerca de ser tanto romano como griego. Antes de que comenzara el rescate de semidioses, Hera y Hestia me enviaron al campamento de Júpiter. Cuando crucé la Pequeña Tiber yo sabía que iba a perder la maldición ya que es una maldición griega. Pero después de unos dos meses, me fui de campamento. Aunque era diferente, era demasiado similar a Campamento Half Blood. Me fui y Hestia y Hera comenzaron a enviarme en misiones para rescatar a los semidioses".**

-"creo que no debemos hacer demasiadas preguntas, sino no hay ningún sentido en leer esta historia" dijo Hera haciendo callar a todos que murmuraban sobre la maldición.

"Así que ustedes lo enviaron a rescatar a los semidioses?" dijo Zeus. "supongo que debemos estar agradecidos" dijo sonriendo a su esposa y a Hestia, quienes le devolvieron asintiendo.

**"Pero usted tiene una barra por un año de servicio en la legión?" Preguntó Artemis.**

**Percy frunció el ceño, "Lycaon y su jauría emboscaron a Lupa y su manada. Otra campista y yo matamos a la mayor parte de su manada, pero Lycaon logró escabullirse como el cobarde que es." Percy gruñó. "Lupa decidió que mis acciones eran más importantes que la búsqueda y me dieron la marca por un año de servicio."**

-"Recuerdo cuando eso ocurrió" dijo Frank, mientras Hazel trataba de hacer memoria.

-"Lupa siempre te recuerda debido a ese acto" dijo Reyna, quien no se explicaba cómo es que Jason no estaba allí. Percy sonrió al recordar a Lupa. Bajo la mirada cariñosa de Artemisa quien no quería darse por vencida hasta saber que le pasaba a Percy y porque estaba tan distante.

**Artemis sonrió a Percy, "Tienes un don para encontrar problemas ¿no es así."**

-"los problemas me buscan" jugueteo Percy haciendo sonreír a todos.

**"Por desgracia". Percy gruñó, haciendo que Artemis riera.**

**"Bueno, gracias. Lupa es una amiga mía." Artemis dijo con gratitud.**

**Percy asintió.**

**Artemis miró a Percy con incredulidad: "¿Nunca te has sentido orgulloso de las cosas que has hecho?"**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad.**

-"Así es el… modesto" dijo Hestia quien sabía que Percy nunca se volvería un patán arrogante por las cosas que hacía, al contrario buscaría pasar desapercibido. Todos asintieron.

**Artemis miró fijamente durante un minuto, "Perseo, tú eres el héroe más grande de la historia griega y sin embargo ni siquiera lo reconoces. Cualquier otro hombre que logró la décima parte de las cosas que has hecho sería tan arrogante como Heracles o Zeus. "**

-"esto es demasiado" dijo Hermes tapándose los oídos graciosamente, haciendo reír a todos. "primero es guapo y ahora es el héroe más grande, Artemisa intenta aumentar su ego o qué? Dijo Hermes pícaramente, nadie podía aguantar la risa, incluso Hera sonreía guiñándole un ojo a Artemisa, quien solo cerraba los ojos y evitaba ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Percy reía ante el comentario de Hermes.

**Percy miró a Artemis sorprendió, "Dudo mucho que yo soy el héroe más grande que ha vivido nunca. Hay un montón de héroes más grandes que yo."**

**Artemis golpeó Percy en el brazo, "No, que no lo son. Simplemente te niegas a reconocer tus propios logros."**

**Percy negó con la cabeza, "No son logros. Con mucho gusto cambiaría todos por uno solo de mis amigos muertos. Ellos son los héroes. La gente dice que te rescaté de Atlas cuando eso no es cierto. Zoe era el verdadero héroe de esa búsqueda. Ella se enfrentó a su padre sabiendo que iba a morir. Era mucho más grande héroe de lo que soy. "**

-"saben que tengo razón, sin el sacrificio de Zoe no hubiéramos podido salvar a la señora Artemisa" dijo con solemnidad Percy, pero no se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Artemisa cayo notablemente cuando dijo "señora" significaba que estaba marcando una distancia, que tal vez no le iba a ser posible recuperar.

-"gracias Percy" dijo emocionada Zoe. Percy se acercó y le dio un abrazo, aunque Percy no sabía porque estaba viva, sabía que él había tenido que ver con eso, así que eso le enorgullecía, saber que pudo traerla de vuelta.

-"Percy tiene razón" fue todo lo que dijo Phoebe, todos miraron asombrados, sabían que era la cazadora más fría y cruda con los hombres que había.

**Percy miró a Artemis para ver sus ojos rompiendo, "Artemis lo siento. No quise recordarle yo..." Comenzó pero Artemis puso una mano sobre su boca.**

**"No es por eso que estoy llorando. Es agradable escuchar a alguien por fin dar a la mejor cazadora que he tenido el crédito que se merece. Era una heroína mucho más grande que Heracles, Teseo, Perseo original o todos los demás. El único que supera eres tu Perseo. Gracias". Artemis dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

-"así es el… un noble caballero, ese es mi hermanito" dijo Sophie, sonriendo a su hermano. Artemisa asintió con tristeza al recordar a su fiel cazadora y como se inmolo para que la misión pudiera tener éxito. Y aunque la tenia de vuelta, ese pasaje había sido súper doloroso.

**Percy decidió que lo mejor era simplemente asentir y permanecer en silencio mientras Artemis tiró de las riendas de sus emociones. Al cabo de un minuto se volvió a Percy con una expresión seria en su rostro.**

**"La pregunta que he estado esperando para hacerte por cinco años, es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué utilizó parte de su deseo en mi madre? Usted se aseguró de mencionar tanto a ella como Calipso cuando dijiste que era su deseo. He estado esperando cinco años para preguntarte por qué. Entiendo que a Calipso ya la conoces, pero sabía que a mi madre no, me sorprende que incluso hayas oído hablar de ella". Artemis preguntó seriamente mientras miraba a Percy de cerca esperando su respuesta.**

-"yo también me he estado preguntando eso" dijo con curiosidad Zeus.

**Los ojos de Percy se agrandaron, trató de apartar la mirada, pero Artemis le agarró la cara y le hizo mirar a sus ojos. Percy suspiró, "Lo hice por ti." Le susurró.**

-" OOOOOOOOHHHHHH DIOOOOOOOOOOOSESSSS!" Gritaron Afrodita y Piper, todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock ante la declaración. Percy los saco de su asombro con un comentario frio.

-"no es lo que piensan" soltó despreocupadamente. "eso espero" murmuro para sí mismo. Artemisa lo miro fijamente, intentaba descifrar porque Percy estaba tan distante, ella pensó que podría disfrutar de su compañía, estar juntos, pero el solo se había alejado, ella quería que este momento sea especial ya que fue donde todo empezó para ella y estaba segura que para el también.

**Ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Por qué?"**

**"Debido a algunas razones. Usted votó para salvar mi vida después de la búsqueda con Zoe a pesar de que Zoe termino muerta por mi culpa. Porque le diste a mi prima Thalia una casa, algo que no había tenido en toda su vida. Incluso el campamento no era un hogar para ella. Ella nunca fue verdaderamente feliz hasta que le diste un hogar en la caza. Y porque a pesar de que soy un niño, nunca me trataste tan mal como lo hiciste con otros chicos y yo pienso que en cierto modo nosotros nos hicimos amigos. Pensé que la libertad de tu madre te haría feliz". Percy explicó, la última parte sale más tranquila que el resto.**

Todos miraron con asombro a Percy, como había logrado dar buenas razones a Artemisa, y también como ella no lo había fulminado en el acto.

**Artemis miró a Percy con los ojos muy abiertos. Percy se puso muy nervioso al ver lo cerca que estaba en un jackalope. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando Artemisa le sorprendió abordándolo en un abrazo. Percy sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente y dio las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía que Artemis no podía ver su cara en ese momento. Después de un minuto, Artemis se apartó con una sonrisa de su cara.**

-"enserio un abrazo?" dijo Hefesto, mientras Afrodita está en estado de shock. "muchacho sí que eres especial ¿eh?" dijo mirando a Percy quien se encogió de hombros. Los demás solo estaban absortos por los acontecimientos.

-"parece ser que no solo Hera ha cambiado a causa de Percy" sugirió Atenea. Todos rieron.

**"Sí Percy, yo te considero mi amigo. El único amigo varón que tengo." Ella dijo en un tono feliz antes de su rostro se oscureció y golpeó Percy con fuerza en la cara.**

-"woooow" dijo Deméter, provocando la risa de todos, nadie podía mantenerse callado. Percy sonreía con complicidad, quería hacer sentir incomodo a Artemisa.

**"La muerte de Zoe no fue tu culpa. Ella sabía cuál era su destino cuando se emitió la profecía." Artemis dijo enojado.**

- "Percy exacta, la culpa nunca debería sentirse mal" DIJO Zoe con ternura, Percy asintió

**Percy negó con la cabeza: "La profecía nunca hubiera sido emitida si yo no hubiera sido un tonto. Si yo hubiera visto a través de sus mentiras, tú no habrías tenido que tomar el lugar de Annabeth bajo el cielo, algo que probablemente estaba planeado. Entonces Zoe estaría con vida".**

-"ni siquiera nombren a esa Perra!" grito Artemisa, provocando un silencio absoluto, mientras la diosa de la caza temblaba de ira, las cazadoras intentaros calmarla, pero no podían, ella empezaba a brillar incontrolablemente, hasta que una mano toco su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por ella, entonces dejo de brillar, pero su respiración era pesada y agitada aun. Atenea estaba temblando de miedo por la reacción de Artemisa.

-"calma Artemisa, ella ya no está aquí…"dijo Percy acariciando su mejilla. Ella cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizó y cuando los abrió, Percy ya no estaba allí. Hera no quiso esperar a que la gente comentara sobre lo que había pasado, así que rápidamente siguió leyendo.

**Artemisa lo abofeteó de nuevo, "Fui capturado por Atlas. Él habría encontrado una manera de engañarme bajo el cielo no importa qué. No te atrevas a tomar el sacrificio heroico de Zoe"**

**Percy ojos se abrieron, "Eso no es lo que..." Comenzó antes de Artemis apretó la mano sobre su boca de nuevo.**

**"Yo sé que no es lo que querías decir. Es sólo que eres mi amigo al que quiero dejar que te sumes a la población jackalope en estos momentos." Artemis dijo seriamente antes de que ella se suavizara.**

-"que se sentiría ser un jackalope?" pregunto Leo despreocupadamente

-"quieres averiguarlo? "pregunto con malicia Artemisa. Leo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras todos reían.

**"Sé que nunca tratarías de quitarle algo a Zoe, pero su muerte no fue tu culpa." Explicó Artemis.**

**Percy asintió sabiamente.**

**Artemis y Percy se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirando al cielo antes de Artemis volvió a hablar.**

**"Percy, ¿estás realmente jurando renunciar al amor como mis cazadores?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.**

-"me lo había planteado, en algún momento…" dijo Percy, eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría a Artemisa, no podía soportar tanta indiferencia.

**Percy asintió con seriedad, "nunca voy a tener un amigo asesinado por el amor de nuevo."**

-"no siempre puedes proteger a todos Percy, la lealtad puede ser algo muy bueno, como un tormento, una carga tan pesada… a veces las cosas tienen que pasar porque es el destino, y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo… es duro… pero debes aprender a vivir con ello" dijo Poseidón con tranquilidad, mientras que Percy meditaba en sus palabras para luego asentir.

**Artemis miró inquisitivamente.**

**El rostro de Percy se oscureció, "Cada amigo que perdí podría haberse evitado si hubiera visto a través de sus mentiras, si yo no era un niño tan ingenuo y golpeado por el amor. Mis padres no habrían muerto por las manos de esa perra. Lo último que mi madre vio fue su malvada cara y no voy a hacer eso a otra persona que me importa. El amor es una distracción y no es necesario. Si hubiera una versión masculina de los cazadores, me habría unido hace mucho tiempo. "**

-"sin dudarlo…" dijo despreocupadamente Percy, Artemisa abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente pero el aparto la mirada…

**Artemis miró a Percy con tristeza. Ella decidió no profundizar en el tema, ya que, obviamente, no fue agradable para él. Otra pregunta le vino a la mente que ella había querido preguntarle Percy por un tiempo.**

**"Percy, ¿por qué Annabeth pensaba que tu talón de Aquiles estaba en su espalda baja?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.**

-"oh esto está bueno!" dijo con alegría Percy

**Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Percy, "Aquiles".**

-"que?" dijeron todos al unísono.

-"Yo no vi a ningún Aquiles!" dijo Nico. Percy solo sonrió.

**Artemis miró confundido, "¿Qué?"**

**"Cuando entré en la laguna Estigia, Aquiles estaba allí para advertirme como él lo hace con todos lo que se sumergen a la laguna. Cuando el río me arrojo, Aquiles habló en mi mente. Me dijo que no lo diga a nadie mi tendón de Aquiles, incluso a la que me ata al mundo mortal. Era Annabeth quien me ataba al mundo. Durante la batalla, ella me preguntó dónde era y me recordó su advertencia. Le dije que adivinara. Supuso que estaba en mi lado izquierdo, y ella estaba casi en lo correcto. Le dije que estaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Es por eso que apuñale a Lucas allí. Fue suerte, pero su muerte fue culpa de ella también. Ella me dijo su talón de Aquiles, sin saber que ella lo hizo. Cuando le desarme, me preguntó cómo sabía dónde estaba su lugar, tontamente le dije que había acertado con el mío, y que también ella me dijo dónde era Luke. Casi me mata cuando Atenea me atacó. Thalia me salvó la vida". Explicó Percy.**

-"bien hecho muchacho! No se puede confiar en nadie" Dijo Ares. Artemisa sonrió al recordar que ella si sabía su verdadero talón de Aquiles antes de que fuera inmortal.

-"gracias… supongo" dijo Percy haciendo reír a todos, hasta parecía que el dios de la guerra estaba limando asperezas con Percy.

**Artemis sonrió a su explicación: "Eres más inteligente que lo que la gente dice Percy."**

-"Percy tiene una inteligencia diferente a la de los demás" dijo Hera "es por eso que sigue vivo, es por eso que ha salvado el Olimpo y la vida de varios aquí…" Dijo orgullosa Hera, mientras que Percy se sonrojaba.

-"mama! No es necesario decir todo eso…" regaño Percy juguetonamente mientras era negaba graciosamente.

-"es que una madre no puede alardear de su bebe?"

-"mama! Me estas avergonzando delante de todos…" Percy escondió su cara de vergüenza, mientras Artemisa reía a causa de la ternura que le provocaba Percy actuando como un niño.

"oh está bien…" dijo Hera guiñando un ojo.

**Percy se encogió de hombros, "Sobre todo suerte."**

-"pecas de modesto Perseo" dijo Atenea

-"el orgullo es una clase de debilidad que no me voy a permitir jamás… ya lo he probado en carne propia" dijo con frialdad Percy, haciendo que Atenea se estremeciera, mientras todos estaban tensos mirando como encaraba Percy a la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Artemis golpeó su brazo juguetonamente, "Toma el cumplido Percy. Eres demasiado modesto a veces."**

-"bueno" murmuro Percy

**Percy sonrió a Artemis. Él se sorprendió cuando ella se sonrojó. Trató de ocultarlo, pero Percy la vio, sabiamente, no hizo ningún comentario.**

**"¿Realmente quieres visitar a Thalia?" Artemis preguntó tratando de olvidar que sólo se había sonrojado por la sonrisa de Percy.**

-"si… enserio quieres verme Percy?" dijo Thalia picarescamente.

-"mmm… no se… no se" dijo sonriendo, mientras que Thalia solo giro los ojos divertidamente.

**Percy asintió: "Yo la he extrañado mucho. Creo que es tiempo que la visité a ella y a Nico. Son mis primos y mis dos mejores amigos."**

-"Oh Percy! Me haces sonrojar!" dijo divertidamente Thalia, mientras que Artemisa contenía los celos de ver como se bromeaban entre ellos.

**Artemis asintió, "¿Debo traerla al Olimpo?"**

**Percy es pensativo por un momento antes de que él se había negado a la cabeza. Artemis Miró con sorpresa.**

**Percy sonríe: "Somos amigos, ¿en Artemis?"**

-"esto huele raro" dijo Piper riendo, mientras que los demás murmuraban sobre la interacción Artemisa/Percy.

**Artemis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Así que voy a ser capaz de traerte semidioses femeninos sin ser muerto ¿no?" Percy preguntó esperanzado.**

-"en realidad podría colarme sin ser visto…" dijo Percy sonriendo a las cazadoras, no se atrevía a mirar a Artemisa.

**Artemis consiguió una mirada pensativa en su cara, lo que causo que Percy palideciera un poco, pero luego ella sonrió, "Sí Percy, no te voy a matar por traerme cazadoras." Ella dijo como si fuera obvio.**

**"Sus cazadores guardaran mi secreto si usted les dice, ¿no?", Se preguntó.**

**Artemis sonrió, "¿Vas a dejar que mi cazador conozcan su identidad?" Ella preguntó esperanzado.**

-"somos especiales! Somos especiales!" dijeron las cazadoras haciendo un pequeño baile con las manos en la cintura. Todo el mundo empezó a reír, mientras que Chloe y Sophie corrieron a sentarse en el regazo de Percy mientras que los dioses lo miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

**"Lo haré, siempre y cuando pueda evitar que traten de matarme." Dijo Percy.**

**Artemis asintió, "Eres realmente el único varón aceptable en sus mentes. Thalia y Zoe ellas lograron que te acepten en realidad. Saben que eras el único amigo varón de Zoe en toda su vida."**

-"eso es cierto?" preguntó Percy a Zoe.

"si lo es… pero si te veo alardeando de eso no vivirás para disfrutarlo mucho ok?" dijo divertidamente Zoe mientras que Percy levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

**Percy asintió, "Bueno, tengo una niña que rescatar en Utah. En lugar de llevarla a pie, voy a convencerla y nos teletransportaremos un poco lejos de su campamento. Voy a llevarla al campamento como Blake, pero me revelare delante de sus cazadoras".**

-"esa soy yo… creo" dijo Chloe al oído de Percy, quien le sonrió, pero aun no podía mirarle a los ojos, era casi una copia de Annabeth y eso aún le producía dolor.

**Artemis sonrió: "Bien. Creo que van a apreciar ser las únicas que saben."**

**"Espero que estés en lo correcto. No tengo la maldición que me salve de la ira de los cazadoras." Percy dijo con cautela.**

**Artemis sonrió: "Voy a mantenerlos en línea. Pero con respecto a Thalia, estás por tu cuenta. Su ira la tienes que enfrentar tú mismo."**

Thalia empezó a reír maniáticamente, asustando a Percy, mientras todas las cazadoras reían.

**Percy palideció, "Merezco su ira. Yo no he sido un buen amigo."**

-"para tu suerte Nico fue más amigable" dijo Thalia, mientras Nico sonreía, de saber que se reuniría con su mejor amigo.

**Artemis miró a Percy con simpatía: "Ella se va a volver loca, pero sobre todo estará encantado de tenerte de vuelta. Ella no ha tomado su desaparición muy bien."**

**Percy asintió y trató de levantarse. Artemis le dio un tirón hacia abajo.**

**"Todavía no niño pez, tengo una pregunta más." Artemis exigía.**

-"apodos… mmm interesante!" dijo Afrodita mientras que Percy miraba haciéndose el molesto. Artemisa solo volteaba el rostro para no revelar nada.

**"Está bien, ¿qué hay en tu mente rayo de luna?" Percy preguntó juguetonamente.**

**Ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Me acabas de llamar haz de luna?" Ella preguntó con indignación.**

-"no soy bueno para los apodos… supongo" dijo Percy mientras jugaba con las niñas en su regazo. Artemisa lo miraba mientras acariciaba su vientre, pensaba que sin duda Percy sería un padre cariñoso y dedicado a su familia.

**Percy sonrió, "Sí, yo creo que es una respuesta apropiada a ser llamado niño pez".**

**Artemis miró a Percy por minuto antes de que ella le sonriera, ella realmente le gustaba el apodo. Era agradable tener un amigo que no tenía miedo de ella.**

**"¿Cómo llegaste tan bueno en el tiro con arco? Mi bendición ayudaría, pero usted es mejor que cualquiera de mis cazadoras." Ella preguntó con curiosidad.**

-"entrenamiento… entrenamiento… y más entrenamiento" dijo pesadamente Percy.

**Percy sonrió, "El trabajo duro, he practicado todos los días durante cinco años en el momento que supe que no ya no era el peor me quede enganchado, a mí siempre me gustó el tiro con arco, pero era lamentable en él. Además, nuestra competencia era fácil,... Si el concurso había sido más difícil de lo que fue habrías ganado fácilmente. Me las arreglé para hacer diez tiros perfectos desde una distancia corta".**

**Artemis sonrió: "Veras, el tiro con arco no es tan impresionante." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se tapó la boca con la mano. Su rostro tenía una expresión de horror en él.**

La gente no pudo contener la risa, todos estaban en el suelo riendo sin control, mientras Artemisa, estaba muerta de vergüenza, hasta las cazadoras reían histéricamente.

**Ojos de Percy se fue muy desviado antes de que él comenzó a reír histéricamente, "Oh... mis.. dioses... Apolo... se... amor… es... Cuando... yo... digo... él..." Percy logro balbucear entre risas.**

**Los ojos Artemis se abrieron mucho antes de que se estrecharan. Saltó por encima de Percy y lo inmovilizó en el suelo. Ella comenzó a golpear sobre su pecho y los brazos hasta que su risa se detuvo.**

-"oh esto es mucho para un solo capitulo" dijo riéndose Afrodita, la risa aún no había abandonado a los presentes, quienes se agarraban el estómago de tanto reír.

**"Nunca vas a repetir lo que has oído." Ella dijo amenazadoramente.**

**Percy no pudo evitar romper en más risas. Artemis comenzó a golpear a Percy de nuevo hasta que su risa se calmó.**

**"Perseo, matarte si os comprometéis en la repetición de la ESO." Amenazas de Ella.**

**El rostro de Percy se transformó en un ser reflexivo. Artemis entrecerró los ojos hacia él hasta de que él sonrió.**

**"¿Qué hay de otro trato?", Se preguntó.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más: "¿Qué trato?"**

**"Nunca me puedes llamar Perseo de nuevo y, a cambio, voy a mantener en secreto." Percy dijo sonriendo.**

-"chantaje! Creo que también voy a adoptarte Percy" dijo divertidamente Hermes

-"Perseo suena tan formal que me hace ver viejo" dijo Percy mientras miraba a Artemisa, pero no pudo sostener la mirada.

**Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "Me estás chantajeando?"**

**Percy asintió. Artemisa lo miró antes de suspirar. "Muy bien. He estado llamándote Percy la mayoría de la noche de todos modos. Pero si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien, nunca van a encontrar tu cuerpo. A mis lobos les encantaría un poco de mariscos, para variar."**

**Percy palideció ante la idea causando que Artemis a sonriera. Se bajó de él y le ofreció una mano, tirando de él. Cuando lo hizo, sus caras estaban a centímetros. Artemis respiro de su aroma, se embriagaba con ella. Percy sintió calor en su rostro hasta al estar tan cerca de la diosa. No podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que era.**

-"a que huele Percy Artemisa?" dijo Afrodita mientras se acercaba a Percy, quien se puso nervioso. Artemisa se puso de pie con toda la intención de detener a Afrodita, pero no fue necesario, ya que Hestia puso un muro de fuego entre Afrodita y Percy. Percy miro a Hestia con agradecimiento.

-"ya te dije que no te acerques a mi campeón".

-"oh vamos Hestia solo quiero saber a qué huele Percy"

-"huele a la brisa del mar, potenciado como 10 veces" dijo mordiéndose los labios Artemisa. Hera sonreía al ver como Percy había logrado capturar el corazón de hielo de la diosa de la luna.

**Percy retrocedió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.**

**"Hey Artemis?" Preguntó en voz baja.**

**Ella lo miró, su rubor finalmente desapareció.**

**"Gracias." Él dijo con gratitud.**

**Artemis levantó una ceja.**

**Percy miró hacia abajo, "no he tenido tanta diversión en años. Me he pasado los últimos cinco años casi sin emociones y frío hacia todos excepto con Hera y Hestia. Con los semidioses, dejaba las cosas muy impersonales. Excepto por las niñas que traje para ti. Ellas son tan dulces niñas. Pero esta noche era diferente. Yo realmente estaba relajado por una vez sin tener que proteger a la gente. Sólo quería darte las gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Fue muy agradable, por una vez y tener una conversación real".**

-"parece que pudiste quitarle la máscara de falta de emociones" dijo Hefesto.

**Artemis sonrió ante sus palabras. Ella dio un paso más cerca de Percy, "Percy, has hecho más cosas por mí que nadie en mi vida. Así que gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Asegúrate de ir al campamento mañana." Dijo que antes de que ella se inclinara hacia Percy y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. "Nos vemos mañana Percy." Ella susurró antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz plateada.**

-"lo besaste!" dijo Zeus poniéndose de pies.

-"solo fue un beso en la mejilla, y si… yo lo bese… soy lo suficientemente mayo para saber a quién darle un beso" se defendió Artemisa, haciendo que Zeus se calmara.

**Percy se quedó congelado por un momento, su mano tocando la mejilla en que lo besó. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Pero se lo quitó de encima. Estaba agradecido de tenerla como amiga. Ambos estaban en contra del amor de todos modos, por lo que el beso fue un amistoso se dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.**

-"somos solo amigos, no hay que alarmarse…." Dijo Percy para calmar las aguas, pero eso solo enfureció a Artemisa. La cual llamo a sus cazadoras.

-"nos vamos, hasta mañana!" dijo indignada. Percy les guiño un ojo a las cazadoras y las dejo ir.

-"bueno será mejor que descansemos, cada uno almuerce y pase la tarde con su padre, nos reuniremos mañana para poder seguir, porque aun debemos atender nuestras responsabilidades" Dijo Zeus. Hera llamo a su hijo.

- "¿Que fue todo eso Percy" dijo seriamente

-"mmmm… de que estamos hablando" pregunto Percy

-"que paso con Artemisa, creí que había hablado y que todo estaba bien ahora que sabes que eres el padre de la criatura" dijo un poco preocupada Hera, no le gustaba la idea de que Percy no deseara al niño.

-"oh si las cosas están bien… yo solo estoy poniendo un poco de emoción a la cosas, en realidad tengo algo planeado, pero no quería que fuera taaaaan predecible, por eso actúe como indiferente". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Ah ya velo ... Yo estaba preocupado por un segundo pensar que el quería saber nada con Artemis."

-"claro que no ma, yo estoy ordenando mis sentimientos para con ella, es algo que no puedo explicar, no sé cómo definirlo, pero supongo que lo resolveré esta noche"

-"está bien entonces… buena suerte con eso!" le dio un beso a su hijo y desapareció. Hestia lo vio de lejos y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego desapareció también. Luego solo se encontraba Percy solo en la sala de tronos.

-"hora de empezar" dijo suspirando, y luego desapareció rumbo al acantilado donde estuvo con Artemisa en ese capítulo.

* * *

**DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS! HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**


	6. Casi cita

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! AQUI ESTA EL CAP... NO ES UNA LECTURA... **

**ME EMOCIONE CON MI OTRO FIC - QUE POR CIERTO LES INVITO A LEER...**

**AHORA SI... DISFRUTEN... ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

**PERCY**

La verdad que no es fácil tratar de complacer a una diosa que tiene la fama de odiar a los hombres, que encima de eso confiesa estar enamorada de mí y dice que soy el padre de la criatura que lleva en su vientre. Tenía una idea más o menos formada en la mente y se lo había tratado de explicar a Thalia para que las cazadoras me ayudaran, así que solamente tenía que concentrarme en cuidar de los detalles.

Pensé en una picnic, pero sería demasiado informal, y ella no se sentiría tan especial como quiero que se siente... así que será una cena, aparte que si mis planes salen bien ella estará preciosa vestida para la ocasión. Fui corriendo a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba y también a buscar a Leo. Necesito un favor de último minuto. Lo encontré en la entrada del palacio de Hefesto.

-"Hey Leo" le dije casualmente

-"Hey Perce" respondió mientras jugaba con unos materiales en sus manos.

-"Necesito un favor..." le dije

-"Lo que sea..." Le conté detalladamente lo que quería y como lo quería.

-"lo tendré listo en un par de horas"

-"Gracias... ahora me voy porque debo preparar otras cosas" me despedí y salí corriendo rumbo al palacio de mama.

**ARTEMISA**

Aggggg estaba furiosa! No puedo creer que Percy me trate así! Estoy llevando a nuestro hijo! Ósea! Que le sucede! Pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Thalia y Sophie se acercaron al sofá donde estaba recostada gruñendo de molestia porque nada salía como yo quería.

-"Mi señora está todo bien" pregunto con rara calma.

-"Percy" gruñí, no necesitaba decir nada más.

-"Hombres! Son tan insoportables!... gracias a los dioses que renunciamos a ellos" dijo con fastidio Sophie

-"puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero es un tonto" dijo Thalia cruzando los brazos.

-"es un alivio que mi señora se diera cuenta de que es igual que todos los hombres" replico Sophie

-"No... No es igual, el solo..." susurre, pero no tenía como decir algo a su favor se estaba portando como un cretino.

-"no señora, no tiene perdón, es mas es mejor que Afrodita lo quiera para sí, porque eso es lo que buscan todos los hombres solo una aventura..." Thalia dijo media seria, mi rostro se puso rojo de furia

-"Noooooo! No es así...!" dije seriamente

-"Si mi señora no vale la pena, es más vamos ahora mismo a decirle a Afrodita que puede hacer lo que quiera con Percy" dijo Sophie mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

-"Alto! Está bien... entendí..." dije resoplando de frustración. Ellas sonrieron de manera triunfal.

-"Tenemos una idea mi señora" asentí con la cabeza para que continuaran. "Las chicas estábamos aburridas... y pues con ayuda de Apolo... logramos tomar prestados unos vestidos de Afrodita..." sonreí maniáticamente a Afrodita le daría un paro cardiaco cuando vea sus vestidos perdidos. "Y pues pensamos que tal vez podríamos organizar una noche de cazadoras y usar algunos de esos vestidos, para divertirnos" dijeron Thalia de manera sugestiva, no me pareció mala idea, un poco de distracción no nos vendría mal. Además podríamos hasta divertirnos.

-"Puede ser divertido" dije y las chicas salieron corriendo riendo y murmurando por el camino.

**PERCY**

Salí en busca de mi madre, así que me dirigí a su palacio. No hacía falta que tocara la puerta, así que entre despreocupadamente. Error! Un camino de ropa se surtía por el living.

-"Oh por los dioses!" exclame avergonzado cuando vi a mi madre con Zeus, inmediatamente me gire. Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron, empujando a Zeus que se encontraba con el torso desnudo mientras estaban en una sesión de besos candentes y Hera solo en ropa interior

-"Pe... Percy... bebe que haces aquí?" pregunto avergonzada, mientras yo no pude evitar sonreír. No me atreví a girarme.

-"yo solo quería ver a mi mama, pero veo que no es buen momento" empecé a caminar hacia afuera

-"no... Mi niño quédate" me gire y mi madre estaba vestida nuevamente, sonreí, mientras Zeus no se atrevía a mirarme de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-"eh... yo quería saber si puedo tener un smoking"

-"claro, pero porque no vas donde Afrodita?" Ni loco, esa diosa solo quiere sería capaz de encadenarme y luego violarme.

-"bromeas, ella quiere violarme a toda costa" Mi madre miro asustada y pensó por un momento.

-"Tienes razón... espera un segundo" desapareció, para luego aparecer con un paquete, el cual me entrego. "espero que te guste, está hecho a tu medida" me sonrió con simpatía, y yo le devolví una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-"Tienes una cita Perseo?" pregunto Zeus, trague ruidosamente.

-"algo así tío" le dije con un poco de nerviosismo que mi madre pudo percibir. La mire con ojos suplicantes para que me ayudara.

-"y quien es la afortunada?" pregunto maliciosamente

-"eso es cosa de Percy… anda bebe que debes prepararte" suspire de alivio, así que me apresure a salir prontamente, pero no pude evitar la tentación de hacer un comentario.

-"no olviden poner llave a la puerta…" sonreí, mientras mi madre me arrojo un cojín del sofá, le sonreí y luego salí. Saque algunas cosas más del palacio de Hestia y las lleve al acantilado y termine de preparar todo. La mesa cerca de los árboles, pero no tan retirado del acantilado y el sofá abajo, cerca del mar. Luego acomode las cosas que le había pedido a Leo entre las rocas, para que no pudiera verlas. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado. Volví al palacio de Hestia para cambiarme de ropa y salir a buscar a Artemisa, dándole tiempo a que mi plan con las cazadoras se llevara a cabo. Iba saliendo del palacio de mi patrona cuando me topé con la persona a la cual no quería ver, ese ser indeseable que trastorna corazones, intente huir, pero fue en vano, quede presa de unas cadenas, hechas de una material extraño, porque intente fundirlas y no dio resultado, luego no recuerdo lo que paso…

**THALIA**

La idea de Percy era sencilla: Preparar a Artemisa para una cena romántica, sin que se diera cuenta de que iba a tener una cita. Y como lográbamos eso? Pues fácil, fingir un poco de diversión arruinando los vestidos de Afrodita. Misión cumplida.

Nos preparamos para nuestra noche de cazadoras, la comida, las bebidas, todo estaba dispuesto para empezar, así que con la ayuda de algunas hijas de Afrodita comenzamos a vestirnos con los distintos trajes que habíamos robado del guardarropa de Afrodita. Reservamos uno en particular para Artemisa, que sin duda le quedaría como anillo al dedo. El vestido era un gris claro, con algunos detalles de color plata en la parte del torso. Los hombros descubiertos, el vestido cae hasta casi los tobillos y el vestido esta hecho de capaz de tela que va cayendo en forma gradual, el vestido es hermoso. Como accesorios conseguimos una tiara de plata y unos pendientes de plata. Unos zapatos de color plata sencillos pero que estaban armonizados con el atuendo.

Cuando terminamos de preparar a Artemisa, me retiro de la habitación para enviarle un IM a Percy dándole la señal de que todo está preparado, pero me encuentro con una escena completamente aterradora: Percy encadenado a una cama rosada, rodeado de pétalos de rosas. Y Afrodita acercándose seductoramente a él, mientras que él no puede hablar porque esta amordazado.

-"Que demonios!" me gire sobresaltada, era Artemisa que estaba hirviendo en ira, peo al instante ella desapareció… No hacía falta saber a dónde iba.

-"Cazadoras vamos!" grite "Percy necesita ayuda" fuimos a por nuestras armas y salimos corriendo rumbo al palacio de Afrodita

**ARTEMISA**

Estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de ver, Afrodita había amordazado y encadenado a Percy, quien estaba vestido de smoking, y hasta se había peinado. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Una cita, con otra mujer? La sola idea me enfureció más. Llegue al palacio de Afrodita y la escena ya no era la misma. Estaba vez Percy estaba sin camisa, mientras que Afrodita se había quitado la poca ropa que le quedaba. Y estaba haciendo su camino rumbo a sus pantalones.

-"Que crees que estás haciendo?!" le grite temblando de rabia

-"hey… hola Artemis, que no es obvio..? Ahora vete que me arruinas la diversión" me dijo con naturalidad. No pude aguantarlo más.

-"Hera!" grite y me lance contra la diosa del amor, sin ningún freno, convoque mi arco y le lance una flecha que se enterró en tu hombro, lo cual la hizo gritar de dolor, y a mí me hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Percy me miraba con miedo, pero yo no quería ni mirarlo. Afrodita se puso de pie con dificultad y con un chasqueo estaba vestida nuevamente.

-"que hades te pasa Artemisa! Percy no es tuyo para que me lo niegues!" grito ella, yo quería decirle que él era mío y solamente mío, pero no podía… estaba cegada de la ira. Apareció Hera, viendo a Perseo, lo desato de las cadenas, me miro a mí con una mirada confusa y luego su semblante cambio a rabia, se dirigió a la diosa del amor y con las cadenas de Percy la envolvió y la lanzo contra una pared donde cayó desmayada.

-"Percy está bien" pregunto con dulzura Hera

-"mama te dije que ella quería violarme" dijo respirando agitadamente, mientras volvía sus ojos para mirarme. Yo fije mis ojos en el mirándolo penetrantemente que se asustó, Se puso de pie para hablar, pero no logro decir nada.

-"que haces tú con Afrodita! Traidor!" le dije mientras dirigí mi puño directo a la boca del estómago con tanta fuerza que lo estrelle contra la pared donde cayó pesadamente.

-"no… no es lo que parece Artemisa" dijo el con dificultad, mientras respiraba con dificultad, Hera solo nos miraba, seriamente, no atreviéndose a intervenir. Percy se paró y se acercó a mí con dificultad.

-"escucha Arty… yo…" no lo deje terminar. Y le encaje un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo tumbe al suelo, y no pude aguantar más mi ira y prepare mi arco para encajarle un par de flechas. Hero vio mi intención. Y se disponía a lanzarse contra mí pero Percy hizo algo que yo no esperaba, convoco un muro de fuego entre yo y ellos, cuando lance mis flechas, se fundieron en la pared de fuego.

-"madre no!… bebe…" fue todo lo que pude escuchar. En ese momento llegaron las cazadoras. La pared de fuego se disipo y Hera estaba atendiendo a Percy que sangraba por la boca.

-"Percy que paso?" pregunto Thalia

-"nada… realmente ya no importa" dijo con tristeza, mientras me miraba, pude ver una lagrima que salió de sus ojos, pero yo estaba firme sin dar mi brazo a torcer. Le susurro algo a Hera y luego desaparecieron.

-"que ha pasado mi señora?" pregunto Thalia con un poco de indignación.

-"Afrodita intento violar a Percy! Eso es lo que ha pasado!"

-"entonces porque Percy esta malherido, que sucedió?" Thalia hacia demasiadas preguntas.

"Yo… se las hice…" dije con un poco de culpa.

-"porque, que hizo?"

-"él estaba con Afrodita! Y aparte estaba vestido para una cita!... sabe con qué mujer!" Thalia me miro con cara de desaprobación.

-"no! La mujer de la cita eras tú! Es por eso que te vestimos sin que te dieras cuenta! Él había planeado toooodo, la indiferencia, nosotros diciéndote que no vale la pena, el robo de los vestidos, la cena romántica… todo" me dijo con fastidio… "vamos cazadoras… se terminó la fiesta" y las cazadoras salieron del palacio de Afrodita. Yo estaba en estado de shock, empecé a llorar y me retire hacia mis aposentos donde me acosté en mi cama, pensando en porque había actuado así con él, mi maldita inseguridad de pensar que Percy era como todos los hombres. Me quede llorando en mi cama, sin poder dormir.

**PERCY**

-"escucha Arty… yo…" no me dejo terminar, yo respiraba con dificultad, pero aun así me esforcé por darle una explicación a Artemisa, yo era inocente. Pero ella me volvió a golpear, y no solo eso, ella empezó a apuntarme con su arco y ya se disponía a disparar cuando vi a mi mama lanzarse a defenderme, pero ella podría dañar al bebe, no podía permitir eso. Mi corazón me dolía enormemente, ella dijo que quería estar conmigo y que me quería, pero ahora mismo estaba dispuesta a llenarme de flechas y golpearme, mientras que la culpable solo estaba encadenada. Pero aun así no podía permitir que algo le pasara al bebe. Así que convoque un muro de fuego entre Artemisa y nosotros.

-"madre no!… puedes dañar al bebe…" ella me miro confundida "por favor…" ella asintió y se acercó a mí para revisar mis heridas, fue entonces cuando baje el muro de fuego, no creo que ataque también a mi mama. Entonces aparecieron las cazadoras. La cara de Sophie lo decía todo, ella estaba en shock por lo que veía. Y Thalia me miraba confundida.

-"Percy que paso?" pregunto Thalia

-"nada… realmente ya no importa" dije con tristeza, mientras miraba a Artemisa una lagrima salió de mis ojos, en cambio ella estaba fríamente parada sin dar ninguna señal de culpabilidad. Le susurro algo a mama y luego desaparecemos.

Aparecimos en el palacio de Hestia que es donde yo dormía, al verme Hestia se levantó de donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia mí.

-"Perseo que paso?" me pregunto preocupada mientras convocaba un poco de néctar y ambrosia para curar mis heridas. Hera me miro con preocupación.

-"Afrodita intento abusar de él, mientras que Artemisa lo logro" dijo mama con un poco de amargura, no la podía juzgar, ella y yo éramos muy cercanos, y así como yo no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, así ella era muy celosa de mí.

-"ella te hizo esto? Pero pensé que…" dijo Hestia pero no la deje terminar.

-"yo también pensé que… pero parece que me equivoque" tome un poco de néctar y comí un poco de ambrosia y me sentí mejor, pude levantarme, y luego de despedirme me dirigí a mi habitación, una vez allí no pude evitar llorar, mis planes se habían frustrado y lo que pensé que podía ser estar con Artemisa se había marchitado, sería mejor volver a la postura fría que tenía antes. Entonces ese pensamiento me enfureció locamente, me transporte al único lugar donde podía calmarme. El acantilado. Pero una vez allí solo me sentí peor, todo estaba dispuesto para la cena, la vajilla, los tenedores y cuchillos de plata que había tomado prestados de Hestia, las velas para el toque romántico, las campanas cubriendo el plato. Las copas de cristal con agua y otra para el Champagne que estaba enfriándose en el centro de la mesa. No pude contenerme y empecé a destruir todo, todo lo que había hecho para ella, y ella me castigo como si yo le hubiera sido infiel.

Con una bola de fuego, apunte al sofá que se encontraba en la playa, el cual comenzó a arder ferozmente, luego envié otra bola hacia los fuegos artificiales que Leo había preparado para mí, y fueron sepultado por las rocas y algunos explotaron, pero no preste atención. Luego desaparecí de ese lugar y aparecí en mi habitación, cerré mis ojos con dolor, todo esto había sido un completo desperdicio.

* * *

**NO ME ODIEN OK? =) SE PONDRA BUENO ESTO...! **


	7. Misión de rescate y Reunión de primos

**HA DEMORADO MENOS DE LO QUE PENSÉ… PERO AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LECTURA… NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LO QUE SERÁ EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE ARTEMIS Y PERCY… NO DESEPEREN…**

**MENCION ESPECIAL**

**NYARUKO – SAN**

**BRENDALOVESBOOK**

**POR OFRECERSE PARA AYUDARME A TRADUCIR LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES… SI ALGUNO MAS DESEA APUNTARSE… BIENVENIDO/A SERÁN DE GRAN AYUDA. GRACIAS A VOSOTROS HASTA AHORA ESTE FIC LLEVA MAS DE 4000 VISITAS… SEGUIREMOS ADELANTE… AHORA SI LA HISTORIA!**

**PERCY**

Me desperté con el recuerdo latente de lo que había sucedido ayer… me sentía rechazado, hasta el punto de que no quería levantarme de la cama. Tanto que mama tuvo que venir a ver si aún estaba en mi habitación. Se sentó al borde de mi cama, y yo fingiendo que seguía durmiendo, con los ojos cerrados. No tenía deseos de hablar, solo quería estar solo, pero no sería grosero con Hera.

-"Percy… es hora de irnos… seguro que todos esperan por nosotros…" dijo tratando de animarme, pero lo que menos deseaba era verla… Y mama lo sabía, pero aun así deseaba animarme.

-"mama… no tengo deseos de ir… puedo quedarme?" le di mi mejor carita de perrito triste, y ella no pudo resistirse. Sonreí triunfalmente.

-"está bien… pero tendrás que quedarte aquí o buscar otro lugar fuera de Olimpo, porque en cuanto no te vea… vendrá buscarte… se sentirá culpable seguramente…" me dijo lentamente para no provocar ninguna reacción en mí, ella sabía cómo funcionaba y me entendía.

-"está bien… me quedare aquí por ahora… luego iré a pasear por la ciudad…" le dije mientras ella me arropo en la cama, para luego hacer su camino.

-"mama…" se giró para mirarme "gracias…" le dije sinceramente, me sonrió y luego destello hacia la sala de tronos, y yo me quede en la cama deseando estar en un sueño eterno. No quiero ver a nadie… y mucho menos a Artemisa.

**NARRADOR**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de tronos para desayunar juntos, los semidioses, conversaban alegremente con sus padres piadosos, los encapuchados por su parte solo hablaban entre ellos, manteniendo su misterio. Las cazadoras llegaron en silencio, sin decir nada, se acomodaron a los pies del trono de Artemisa, que tenía la mirada perdida, posiblemente pensando en el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes al cual había tratado tan injustamente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la impertinente interrupción de Apolo

-"Arty te ves fatal, que pasa?" pregunto Apolo tratando de ser amable en realidad.

-"no es de tu incumbencia… Y… no me llames Arty!" dijo la diosa con un humor terrible.

-"alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama" dijo Hestia casi murmurando, pero fui audible por la mayoría de los que estaban aquí. Artemisa se avergonzó y no se atrevió a mirar a Hestia.

-"bueno creo que estamos todos" dijo Zeus haciendo una señal para que Poseidón se pusiera de pie y leyera.

-"falta Percy…" dijo Chloe mientras las otras cazadoras le hacían señas para que no dijera nada, ellas asumían que Percy no se presentaría a la lectura después de lo de ayer.

-"es cierto donde esta Percy?" pregunto Leo despreocupadamente. Hera se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Zeus y le murmuro un par de cosas.

-"parce que el joven Perseo esta indispuesto en estos momentos… así que seguiremos sin el por ahora" dijo Zeus con tranquilidad. Mientras que Afrodita desvió la mirada, y Artemisa solo lucia avergonzada y culpable.

-"que le sucede? Está bien?" pregunto uno de los encapuchados con un poco de seriedad.

-"si está bien solo es la resaca de la cita…" dijo Zeus sonriendo graciosamente, él no sabía lo que había pasado con Afrodita y Artemisa, el asumía que Perseo había tenido la cita por la cual fue a buscar a Hera.

-"una cita Percy? Woooow eso suena interesante" dijo Piper con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que desde lo de Annabeth no había tenido tiempo para las relaciones.

-"interesante no es la palabra que usaría" dijo Hera con rabia mirando a Artemisa, que parecía que se pondría a llorar, y luego se giró a ver a ver a Afrodita con una mirada de muerte que hasta la diosa se estremeció.

-"bueno empecemos…" dijo Poseidón mientras abría el libro.

"**MISIÓN DE RESCATE Y REUNION DE PRIMOS" **

-"suena como que voy a aparecer en el capítulo" dijo Nico con alegría, mientras que Leo y Quiron se reían de la actitud infantil de Nico.

**Percy apareció en el borde de un bosque en Saratoga Springs, Utah. Percy miró a su alrededor antes de hacer su camino a la ciudad. Estaba un poco preocupado acerca de esta misión. Hestia parecía enfadada cuando le dieron la misión. Incluso había animado a Percy a tomarse su tiempo después de terminar esta misión, que no era algo que alguna vez oyó hablar a la bondadosa diosa del hogar. Él sabía lo que fuera que iba a encontrar, no iba a ser agradable. Él sólo pidió que no hubiera ningún tipo de abuso sexual. Tenía problemas para controlar su ira cuando vio evidencia de ello. Percy comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras buscaba Turner Street. Quería rescatar a la chica más rápido posible. Finalmente vio Turner Street y rápidamente encuentra la casa que estaba buscando.**

-"hey yo vivía en ese lugar" dijo Chloe con un poco de nerviosismo. "porque mi señora Hestia estaba enfadada?" pregunto la niña con delicadeza, mientras que Hestia le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-"no es por ti cariño… fue bueno que te salvara… es solo que tú le haces recordar mucho a otra persona que lo lastimo mucho… solo por eso…" dijo la diosa en tono maternal

**Encontró el número de la casa que quería, miró a su alrededor en busca de signos de peligro. La casa era grande, pero no muy bien cuidada. Parecía que había estado bien no hace mucho tiempo, pero ha estado descuidado en los últimos años. Percy se acercó a la casa, se dio cuenta de las botellas de cerveza que cubrían el porche de la casa.**

**"Chloe! Chloe dónde estás? ¿Dónde te escondes mocosa?" Una voz de hombre gritó desde el interior de la casa.**

Atenea le hizo un gesto a Chloe para que se acercara, ella se acercó temblando ante el recuerdo de lo que había tenido que pasar.

-"yo hubiera querido poder librarte de todo eso…" dijo sinceramente la diosa de la sabiduría, mientras todos miraban expectantes como se disculpaba Atenea

-"está bien… lo importante es que Percy me salvo" Chloe suspiro de alivio y un poco de frustración, por no poder tener a Percy a su lado y que la consintiera con un plato de macarrones con queso.

-"porque estamos nosotros los romanos aquí?" pregunto Reyna un poco desconcertada, ya que todo hacía referencia al lado griego.

-"en su momento aparecerán ustedes" fue todo lo que dijo Artemisa, con una mirada perdida, al igual que Phoebe que no podía dejar de sentir pena por lo sucedido ayer.

**Percy frunció el ceño, era mediodía y estaba claro que el hombre ya estaba borracho por su dificultad para hablar. Percy vio una pequeña sombra corriendo a través de la ventana en la parte frontal del porche. También podía ver una sombra grande escabullendo su camino en la misma dirección. El rostro de Percy se tornó en uno de ira. A medida que la sombra más grande se acercaba a la puerta, Percy se acercó y pateó la puerta adentro, para encontrar al hombre desprevenido con la cara en la puerta.**

**Percy entró en la casa eran el hombre estaba sosteniendo su nariz rota en estado de shock mientras miraba a Percy enfurecido.**

**"¿Quién diablos eres tu? ¡Fuera de mi casa!" El hombre gritó cuando él se levantó y cargó contra Percy.**

-"recomendación…" dijo Chloe y luego se giró a ver a Artemisa "jamás busques el lado malo de Percy…" Artemisa se estremeció, pero a la vez quedo pensativa en como Percy había dejado que ella lo golpeara… y como defendió al bebe, ante lo que se veía como un ataque de Hera.

**El hombre giro de manera violenta contra Percy, apuntando a su cara. Pero Percy lo esquivo hacia un lado y empujó al hombre hasta el suelo. Un gemido suave en la esquina de la sala llamó la atención de Percy. Una niña pequeña con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises lo miró con miedo evidente en su rostro. Percy sintió una punzada en el estómago y se le formo un nudo. La niña se veía exactamente como Annabeth, excepto unos pocos años más joven que cuando se conocieron. Entonces Percy miró la cara de la chica un poco más cerca. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba muy magullado. Su ojo estaba hinchado casi cerrado. Su labio partido y todavía sangrando.**

-"oh…" fue todo lo que Chloe dijo, mientras Lily la confortaba, sabiendo que Annabeth era en cierta forma hermana de Chloe.

**Cuando Percy miró a la muchacha sintió que perdía el control de su ira. Mientras que Percy estaba distraído, el hombre aterrizó un golpe duro en la cara de Percy, lo que le hizo tambalearse un poco. Percy se tambaleó, pero se enderezo cuando el hombre trató de golpearlo de nuevo. Percy hizo que su mano se incendiara llamas mientras sostenía la mano del sujeto. El hombre gritó en agonía mientras su carne se quemaba a la distancia. Percy soltó la mano y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del hombre, con su mano todavía en llamas.**

-"el lado malo de Percy…" dijo Phoebe mientras sonreía ante la escena.

**El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, donde se agarró la mano carbonizada. Otro gemido suave llamó la atención de Percy. El corazón de Percy dolía cuando la chica lo miró con temor y reverencia.**

**"Date la vuelta y quédate oculta pequeña. Estoy aquí para ayudarte." Percy dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y ella se agachó detrás de una silla.**

-"él fue siempre muy amable…" dijo Chloe con nostalgia.

**Percy se volvió hacia el hombre, su padre, asumió, y frunció el ceño. Quería tomarse su tiempo con este tipo, pero por el bien de la chica sabía que tenía que ser rápido. Ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada.**

**Percy se acercó al hombre acobardado y tiró de él antes de caer detrás de él y envolviendo sus brazos y sus manos alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello del hombre. En un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello del hombre sin esfuerzo.**

**"Voy a asegurarme con mi primo de hacerte sufrir con lo peor que el Hades tiene para ofrecer." Percy murmuró mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo ya muerto del hombre.**

-"por los dioses! Eso fue… Perturbador" dijo Piper tapándose el rostro con las manos, mientras que el co-comandante del ejército de la luz la miraba a lo lejos con deseos de acercarse ella.

-"la verdad que si…" dijo Ares con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-"me encargare de que obtenga el peor de los castigos" dijo hades mientras Nico le sonreía con aprobación.

**Percy agarró el hombro inerte del hombre y teletransportó su cuerpo a otra habitación. Luego se volvió hacia la niña que se escondía detrás silla. Percy lentamente se dirigió más cerca antes de sentarse en el suelo a un metro de distancia de la silla.**

**"Chloe?" Preguntó en voz baja. Una mano temblorosa apareció en la parte superior de la silla antes que la chica mirara por encima de la silla con los dos ojos llenos de lágrimas **

**"No voy a hacerte daño Chloe, me enviaron aquí para ayudarte." Percy dijo en voz baja.**

**"Estás mintiendo. Vas a hacerme daño al igual que mi tío lo hizo." Chloe gimió.**

-"Percy sería incapaz de dañar a alguien inocente" dijo Zoe con determinación, mientras que Bianca sonreía. También sabía que cuando se encontraba con alguien malo, desataba su furia sin límites.

-"pero no quisiera ser culpable…"dijo Chloe temblando un poco.

**Percy se sentó en su lugar mirando tristemente al tembloroso cuerpo de la joven escondido detrás de la silla.**

**"Chloe, tu mamá me envió para llevarte lejos de aquí. Ella no sabía lo que estabas pasando, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, ella me envió par que te lleve a un lugar seguro." Percy dijo lentamente.**

-"yo no lo envié…" murmuro Atenea un poco avergonzada de que ni siquiera ella fue quien se preocupó por su hija

-"así es Percy, jamás asumirá los agradecimientos… jamás buscara recompensa" dijo Hestia mientras Hera sonreía orgullosa de su hijo. Poseidón, sonreía al ver como su hijo tenía una buena reputación y era querido por sus amigos.

**"Estas mintiendo. Mi mamá está muerta. Ella murió antes de que mi papá muriera." Chloe le respondió de nuevo con voz temblorosa.**

**Percy negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es cierto Chloe. Tu mamá es muy especial. Ella es tan especial que no se le permitió estar cerca de tuyo o de tu papá. Pero ella me mandó a llevarte con su hermana. Ella tiene un grupo de las niñas que son como tú. "**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con especial?" Chloe preguntó mientras se asomaba por detrás de la silla un poco.**

**Percy le dio una cálida sonrisa, "Tu mamá es una diosa. Pero los dioses y las diosas no pueden visitar a sus hijos. Es por eso que ellos envían a personas como yo para que los lleve a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo."**

-"en ese momento no podía creerlo" dijo Chloe

-"nadie puede en primera instancia… suena a locura" dijo Piper mientras Afrodita le sonreía con simpatía. A todo esto Artemisa era un ente en medio de la reunión. Era como que estaba abstraída de la realidad.

**La niña miró a Percy críticamente, sus ojos grises analizaban sus palabras para ver si podía detectar alguna mentira. El estómago de Percy se retorció dolorosamente. La chica lo estaba analizando exactamente como Annabeth acostumbraba hacerlo.**

-"demonios… ahora sé que le cause mucho dolor" dijo Chloe

-"no es cierto… él te quiere como si fueras su hermana" dijo Thalia consolando a la pequeña cazadora.

**"¿Me prometes que no me harás daño?" Chloe le preguntó tímidamente.**

**Percy asintió, "¿Tienes hambre Chloe?" Percy preguntó mientras miraba al frágil cuerpo flaco de la muchacha. Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron mientras que poco a poco salió de detrás de la silla y dio pasos tentativos hacia Percy.**

**"¿Qué te gusta comer? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" Percy preguntó en voz baja mientras la chica se sentó en el suelo con cautela a unos metros de distancia de él.**

-"macarrones con queso!" dijeron las cazadoras, mientras que Chloe se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza.

**"Macarrones con queso." Chloe en un susurro. Percy asintió y sonrió antes de que él diera una palmada con las manos suavemente. Un gran plato de macarrones con queso apareció delante de Chloe junto con un tenedor y un vaso grande de agua.**

Todos empezaron a reír por la coincidencia… Chloe se escondió porque estaba avergonzada.

**Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron de asombro: "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"**

**Percy sonrió, "Te lo dije, tu madre es una diosa igual que mi papá es un dios. Pero tengo un trabajo especial en el que ayudo a encontrar a personas como nosotros y llevarlos donde ellos se encuentran a salvo. Debido a mi trabajo, algunos de los otros dioses y diosas me dieron poderes especiales para ayudar. Este es uno de esos poderes".**

-"mis poderes…" dijo orgullosa Hestia sonriendo al ver cómo podía ayudar a los semidioses. Todos sonrieron, era sabido que Hestia era la diosa más simpática de todas con relación a los semidioses.

**Chloe miró a Percy con cautela al hablar. Ella agarró el tenedor dubitativamente antes de tomar un bocado de la comida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de que ella comenzara a comer más rápido. Percy se sentió bien cuando la cara de la chica se contorsionó en una sonrisa mientras comía el resto de la comida. Una vez que terminó, Chloe miró a Percy de nuevo.**

**"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.**

**Percy sonrió: "Ahora te llevare con tu tía. Ella es una señora muy agradable que dedica su vida a ayudar a las niñas. Después de eso, usted puede quedarse con ella o ir a un campamento para gente como nosotros."**

-"agradable…" dijo Hera con cierto veneno en sus palabras. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Artemisa y Hera intercambiaron miradas, pero finalmente fue Hera quien venció y Artemisa aparto la mirada. Poseidón no entendía porque de repente estas dos estaban tan frías en su trato.

**Chloe asintió, "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde vas?"**

**Percy miró un poco sorprendido, "A buscar a otra persona que necesite ayuda."**

**La cara de Chloe decayó pero asintió.**

**Percy miró con tristeza, "Hey Chloe?" Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.**

**"Mi nombre es Percy. Quiero hacer algo para ayudar a tu cara. Puede sentir un poco de miedo al principio, pero te prometo que no te haré daño." Él dijo amablemente.**

**Chloe lo miró con nerviosismo, pero asintió con la cabeza. Percy sacó una botella de agua de la mochila. Él destapó y deseó que el agua saliera de la botella.**

**Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron y ella se arrastró hacia atrás unos pocos metros.**

**"Yo no voy a hacerte daño Chloe, esto ayudará a tu cara, pero tienes que confiar en mí." Explicó Percy.**

**Chloe miró a Percy de cerca antes de asentir. Percy se arrastró junto a la chica nerviosa. Lentamente levantó su mano y tocó al lado de su cara y uso el agua para curar sus heridas y moretones. Después de un minuto Percy envía el agua por la puerta rota al porche.**

-"es una sensación súper rara, como que el agua te empieza a invadir la piel…" dijo Chloe mientras Lily sonreía, ella al ser hija de Poseidón sabia de lo que hablaba.

-"no podría haberlo descrito mejor" dijo Lily sonriendo.

**Chloe levantó la mano y le tocó la cara tentativamente. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asombro antes de que ella se abalanzara envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy y hundiera la cara en su hombro. Percy sonrió. Lentamente se puso de pie y se llevó a la niña de la casa. Él decidió que había tenido suficientes sorpresas para un día y que haría al menos parte del viaje a pie.**

**Para el resto del día Percy lleva a Chloe hacia Chicago. Después de un rato, Chloe perdió su nerviosismo y se subió a los hombros de Percy mientras caminaban. Percy le explicó todo acerca de los dioses y ella lo tomó sorprendentemente bien. Percy se enteró de que tenía sólo siete años de edad y que su padre había sido un autor, pero murió en un accidente de coche. Después de que su padre murió, ella fue enviada a vivir con su tío, que estaba muy bien durante el primer año, pero después de que el dinero que recibió del seguro de vida de su hermano se terminara se volvió cruel. Él comenzó a beber mucho y luego comenzó a golpear a Chloe, culpándola por no tener dinero o una esposa. Percy se sintió aliviado al saber que nunca la había tocado sexualmente.**

"esto es embarazoso…" dijo Chloe

-"lo se querida, pero lo mejor es que nunca más tendrás que pasar por eso" dijo Atenea con mirada maternal.

**Se detuvieron para pasar la noche cerca de la frontera de Colorado y Kansas. Percy hizo una fogata y cenó con Chloe. Después de la cena, Chloe cayó dormida sobre Percy. Percy levantó en brazos para ponerla a la cama cuando un mensaje Iris apareció detrás de él.**

**"Perseo?" Artemis llamó, casi le da un derrame cerebral a Percy.**

Todo el mundo empezó a reír descontroladamente, ante la idea del susto que pudo haberse llevado.

-"creo que deberíamos hablar con Iris para que los mensajes no aparezcan de repente, a veces puede uno encontrarse en situaciones incomodas…" dijo Apolo. Todos asintieron sonriendo, seguramente recordando momentos en los que un mensaje Iris los encontró en situaciones no tan gratas.

**Percy miró con los ojos abiertos para ver a Artemis mirándolo inquisitivamente.**

**"Un minuto Artemis. Déjame ponerla en cama. Vuelvo enseguida." Percy dijo en voz baja. Artemis lo miró con extrañeza antes de asentir.**

**Un minuto después volvió a salir encontrándose con los ojos estrechos de la diosa de la caza que esperaba. "¿Qué?" Él preguntó confundido.**

**"Usted dijo que estaría aquí hoy. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Artemis.**

-"dioses que eres posesiva!" dijo Afrodita, mientras todos asintieron, Artemisa podía ser realmente celosa y posesiva de las personas que le rodeaban.

"yo… yo…" dijo pero no pudo decir más… solo resoplo en señal de derrota.

**"Oh, lo siento. Me tomó un tiempo conseguir que ella confíara en mí. Ella no estaba en buenas condiciones cuando llegué. Yo no quería abrumarla teletransportándola en un destello de llamas, así que decidí caminar durante el día y aparecer en la mañana. Lo siento." Explicó Percy.**

-"siempre un caballero" dijo Hera y Hestia sonrió ante el cumplido de su campeón.

**Artemis miró a Percy con curiosidad, "¿Está bien?"**

-"woooow mi hermana preocupada por un hombre… esta historia es demasiado fantasiosa" se rio Apolo y Hermes le celebro el chiste. Hasta las cazadoras no pudieron evitar reírse. Artemisa solo le lanzo una mirada mortal, pero Apolo no hizo mucho caso de Artemisa.

**Percy asintió: "Sí, ella estaba bastante magullada y maltrecha cuando llegué. Afortunadamente nada más sin embargo."**

**Artemis sonrió, aliviada. "¿Así que vendrás al campamento en la mañana?" Ella preguntó.**

**Percy asintió: "Sí, deberíamos estar allí en la mañana una vez que le explico sobre teletransportarse. Por favor, asegúrate de que tus cazadoras no sean demasiado agresivas, ella está muy nerviosa y tímida."**

**Artemis entrecerró los ojos, "Mis cazadores nunca actuarían de esa manera hacia una chica."**

-"ante una chica no… pero ante un hombre…" dijo Leo con un poco de cuidado

-"solo aceptamos la compañía de Percy… porque él es diferente" dijo Phoebe, ante el asombro de todos.

-"eso es dices ahora… pero no creo que siempre fuera así" dijo Nico con cuidado, pero todos apoyaron las palabras del hijo de Hades.

-"tienes razón… pero él se ganó nuestro respeto" dijo Thalia con tranquilidad, lo que menos necesitaban ahora mismo era una discusión.

**Percy se echó a reír "me refería a mí. Ella no necesita verme esquivando una lluvia de flechas de plata por traerla a tu campamento."**

**Artemis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Yo me encargo. ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?"**

**"Ella es una hija de Atenea de siete años." Percy respondió, con la voz un poco quebrada cuando habló.**

-"yo no lo sabía en ese tiempo…" dijo Chloe mientras Lily le hacía señas para que no se sintiera mal.

**Artemis lo miró con simpatía pero cuando miró a la cara de Percy decidió no decir nada.**

**"Está bien Percy, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien." Artemis dijo mientras se preparaba para deslizar su mano a través del mensaje.**

-"lo tengo…" dijo Afrodita… pero nadie parecía entender lo que la diosa del amor quería decir

**"Espera Artemis." dijo Percy deteniéndola. Artemis lo miró inquisitivamente.**

**"Creo que se rompió nuestro acuerdo." Percy dijo sonriendo.**

**Ojos de Artemisa se ampliaron antes de que se estrecharon para ver a Percy, "Percy ni siquiera..." Artemis comenzó a decir antes de Percy la cortó.**

**"No te preocupes Artemis. Voy a dejar pasar este pequeño desliz. Soy demasiado" impresionante ", como usted y Apolo dirían, para ponerlo en tu contra." Percy dijo sonriéndole pasando su mano por el mensaje antes de que ella pudiera replicar. Lo último que vio Percy era una diosa de la caza con el ceño fruncido mirándolo antes que la imagen desapareciera.**

-"es el primer hombre que veo que te habla en esos términos" dijo Hermes sonriendo de manera inquisitiva. Artemisa se sonrojo, pero no le quedaba vergüenza que sentir.

**Percy se rió para sí mismo antes entrar a la tienda para dormir por la noche.**

**Percy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un desastre de pelo rubio en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que Chloe se había subido sobre él en la noche. Percy sonrió cuando miró a la niña. Ella se veía tan inocente y pacífica. Percy frunció el ceño cuando pensaba en su tío. Tendría que asegurarse de que Nico comprobara su castigo en el Inframundo. Cualquiera que pudiera golpear a una niña como ésta merecía lo peor de lo peor en los Campos de Castigo. Percy fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la agitación de la pequeña niña. Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había acurrucado sobre Percy en la noche.**

**"Yo... yo... lo siento Percy." Dijo que antes de que Percy la interrumpiera con una sonrisa cálida.**

**"No hay nada por que disculparse Chloe. Usted no hizo nada malo. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría para el desayuno? Es su elección una vez más." Percy dijo amablemente.**

**Chloe sonrió antes que su rostro se transformara en reflexivo, "Um... ¿Qué hay de panqueques? Tocino y fruta con un poco de jugo de naranja." Ella respondió con timidez.**

**Percy asintió y dio una palmada, dos placas aparecieron frente a ellos, casi exactamente cómo Chloe había ordenado.**

**"Um... Percy? Los panqueques son azules?" Ella preguntó confundido.**

-"viejo habito" dijo Nico mientras reía junto con Leo. Los encapuchados también rieron seguramente de recordar los desayunos de Percy mientras que entrenaban con el ejército de Aether.

**Percy sonrió con tristeza, "Lo siento, es un hábito. Mi mamá siempre me hacía la comida azul por lo que es como las hago ahora. Te daré algunos más normales."**

**"No. Está bien. Estaba confundido." Ella dijo que ella le dio un mordisco. Su rostro se transformó en sorprendido antes de que ella sonrió.**

**"Son increíbles Percy" Ella dijo emocionada. Percy le sonrió, "Bueno. Ahora comamos. Hoy debemos terminar nuestro viaje."**

-"increíbles… solo increíbles?... son el cielo! Dijo Nico y Thalia, mientras todos reían desaforadamente por el comentario. Hestia los miro con simpatía y convoco una bandeja llena de panqueques azules. Todos se lanzaron a tomar uno hasta que no quedo nada.

-"Gracias" dijeron todos. Mientras que Hestia respondió con una sonrisa.

**Chloe asintió y se volvió hacia su comida. Una vez que terminó el desayuno y Percy tenía todo empacado se sentó en un tronco y le indicó a Chloe a que se uniera a él.**

**"Chloe, hoy no vamos a caminar. Tengo una manera diferente de llegar a diferentes lugares pero necesito que confíes en mí otra vez." Explicó Percy.**

**Chloe asintió, "Confío en ti Percy." Ella dijo con confianza.**

**Percy estaba sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza: "Bueno, vamos a teletransportarnos. Básicamente necesito que cierres los ojos y tomes mi mano. Podría sentirte un poco rara, pero esto sólo durará unos segundos. Cuando termine estaremos donde tenemos que ir." Explicó Percy.**

**Chloe asintió, pero luego lo miró confundido, "¿Por qué no hicimos eso ayer?"**

**Percy se encogió de hombros, "Todo era nuevo para ti y yo no quería asustarte."**

**Los ojos de Chloe se ensancharon antes de abrazar fuertemente a Percy, "Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Percy." Ella dijo en voz baja.**

-"ojala Percy estuviera aquí ahora… todo sería más divertido" dijo Lily mirando a Poseidón quien le guiño un ojo para hacerla sonreír, mientras que Artemisa volteo el rostro para no quedar en evidencia de su culpabilidad.

**Percy sonrió, "Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar la forma en que me veo. No te preocupes. Tu tía sabe quién soy en realidad. Y voy a mostrarles a todos como me veo realmente después, pero primero voy a llevarte con Artemisa. Ella hablará contigo acerca de todo. "**

**Chloe asintió, pero se veía preocupado, "¿Puedes venir conmigo Percy? Yo no quiero ir sola." Ella preguntó suplicante.**

**Percy quiso negarse, pero la mirada de su rostro suplicante y él se derritió.**

**"Bueno voy a ir contigo hasta que te sientas cómoda con Artemis. No te preocupes. Ella es muy agradable y es amiga mía." Percy respondió.**

-"son amigos?" pregunto Nico casi incrédulamente. Artemisa tuvo un atisbo de sonrisa recordando como habían ido progresando las cosas entre ella y Percy. Y ahora el solo lo había arruinado todo.

**Chloe asintió alegremente. Percy la agarró de la mano: "Está bien cierra los ojos. No los abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**Chloe cerró los ojos y asintió. Desaparecieron en un destello de llamas para reaparecer a unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia del campamento de Artemisa.**

**"Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos." Dijo Percy.**

**Chloe abrió los ojos y sonrió: "Eso se sintió extraño." Percy se echó a reír antes que su rostro se pusiera serio: "Está bien, voy a cambiar mi apariencia. No te preocupes, es sólo temporal y siguo siendo yo".**

**Chloe asintió y Percy chasqueó los dedos. Sus ojos se volvieron marrones, así como su pelo. Su rostro cambió ligeramente, pero aún se podía decir que era él.**

**"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Chloe le preguntó sorprendido.**

**Percy se echó a reír: "Otra poder especial que los dioses me dieron para ayudar a rescatar a la gente como nosotros."**

-"no sabía que también podía cambiar de apariencia" dijo Piper un poco confundida.

-"es debido tanto al poder de Hestia como el mío" dijo Hera sonriendo.

**Percy se volvió hacia el campamento de las cazadoras y empezaron a caminar. Después de un par de metros, sintió un pequeño desliz de una mano sobre la suya. Miró a Chloe y vio lo nerviosa que estaba. Percy le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sosteniendo su mano para reconfortarla.**

**Después de unos minutos, una flecha de plata voló sobre la cabeza de Percy que lo obligó a agacharse. Chloe se escondió detrás de Percy, temblando ligeramente. Percy vio unas cazadoras que se acercaban con sus arcos dirigidos hacia él.**

**Percy gruñó. Él entrecerró los ojos a los cazadores y las congeló en sus sitios. Percy hizo que se elevaran unos metros del suelo, mediante el control del agua en su sangre. Artemis brilló delante de Percy y le dio una mirada de enojo. Percy soltó a las cazadoras y luego hizo un gesto hacia la flecha incrustada en el árbol detrás de él. Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron antes de que ella se diera la vuelta hacia las cazadoras.**

-"Percy puede hacer eso? Woooow!" dijeron Hazel y Frank

-"claro que si… es un nivel avanzado de dominio del agua, la sangre contiene agua así que básicamente responde a los poderes de Percy" dijo Poseidón como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

-"ahí esta tan amables ellas…" dijo Leo, mientras Quiron solo miraba atento a la reacción de las cazadoras y más aun de Artemisa.

-"fue… un error" dijo Thalia tratando de disculpar a Phoebe que mantenía la cabeza gacha recordando cómo había tratado mal a Percy.

-"si seguro" dijo Frank casi murmurando.

**"Phoebe" Ella gruñó. "Te dije que lo dejaran pasar. Acabas de ganar el servicio de lavandería para los próximos 6 meses." Artemis dijo antes de pasar a los otros dos cazadores. "Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo a menos que quieran unirse a Phoebe."**

**Phoebe miró enojada pero se fue después de enviar a Percy una mirada asesina, junto con las otras dos cazadoras.**

**"Lo siento Percy. Phoebe tiene problemas siguiendo órdenes cuando se trata de hombres." Artemis dijo en tono de disculpa.**

-"Artemisa pidiendo disculpas... Es casi milagroso..."dijo Termes mientras todos esbozaban una sonrisa. Artemisa solo lo miro duramente pero no se trevio a decir nada, porque Hera no le despegaba la mirada.

**Percy asintió y se arrodilló al lado de la ahora muy asustada niña de siete años.**

**"No te preocupes Chloe, Artemis es mi amiga. Sólo vamos a ir a hablar con ella en su tienda de campaña." Percy dijo tranquilizadoramente.**

**Chloe miró a Artemis que se parecía a una niña de doce años de edad, y miró a Percy con nerviosismo, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella tomó la mano de Percy como si fuera su tabla de salvación mientras entraban en el campamento del cazador.**

**Artemis se dirigió a una cazadora que estaba mirando a Percy, "Atalanta, ve a buscar a Thalia y enviala a mí tienda. Nadie más debe entrar a menos que yo la llame."**

-"se viene la parte interesante" dijo Nico con gracia mientras le enviaba una sonrisa a Thalia quien sonreía al recordar ese momento.

**Atalanta miró a Percy con disgusto antes de asentir y se fue para encontrar a Thalia. Artemis llevó a Percy y a Chloe a su tienda, donde esperarian a Thalia.**

**Cuando Thalia entró ella se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre del día anterior en su tienda de campaña, "Señora Artemisa, ¿por qué **_**está**_** aquí?"**

-"por los dioses tratan a todos los hombres como si fueran violadores…" dijo un poco indignada Hestia, mientras que las cazadoras bajaban la mirada.

**Artemisa se rió de Thalia, "Él trajo otra niña al campamento. Ahora Thalia necesito que te controles hasta que hables con **_**Blake**_** a solas. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "**

**Thalia miró confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza.**

**Artemis sonrió, "Recuerda, es una orden Thalia." Dijo antes de asentir a Percy.**

**"Lo siento Thals." Percy dijo en tono de disculpa antes de chasquear los dedos.**

**Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron mientras las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y abordo a Percy en un abrazo. Percy sonrió a su prima. Él la había extrañado mucho.**

**Después de un minuto, Thalía se apartó de Percy, su mirada de felicidad se cambió a una de enojo.**

-"deberían haber visto la cara de confusión de Percy" dijo Thalia mientras reía

**"¿Dónde has estado?" Thalia exigió.**

**"Ahora no Thalia. Ya le dije a Percy que tendría que tratar con usted por su cuenta. Pero por ahora, tenemos una nueva amiga con nosotros." Artemis dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la niña de siete años. Cuando todo el mundo la miró rápidamente agarró la mano de Percy y se escondió detrás de su pierna.**

**Percy se arrodilló y suavemente la sacó delante de él.**

**"Chloe, esta es mi amiga Artemis. Y esta es mi prima Thalia. Ambas son muy agradables y no dejaran que nadie te haga daño." Percy dijo en voz baja.**

**Chloe asintió y se volvió hacia Artemis y Thalia, quien le sonrió amablemente.**

**"Artemis va a hablar contigo acerca de lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora." Percy explicó suavemente. Chloe asintió, pero se agarró la mano de Percy con fuerza. Percy miró a Artemis quien asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba bien si se quedaba.**

-"y explicarle que debes odiar a los hombres a pesar que sean inocentes… como Percy" dijo Hera escupiendo enojo en sus palabras. Artemisa se tensó automáticamente, mientras que no se atrevió a mirar a Hera.

**Artemis le explicó lo que era la caza y luego se ofreció a Chloe un lugar dentro de ella.**

**Chloe miró a Artemis luego volteo hacia Percy, "No lo sé. Esas chicas trataron de lastimar a Percy. No me gustó eso. Percy me salvó y también cuido de mí."**

-"eso es lo que se necesita… gente agradecida…" dijo Poseidón mientras todos asentían ante sus palabras.

**Percy sonrió, "No te preocupes por eso. Ellas no sabían que era yo. Son realmente muy agradables. Pensaron que yo podría haber estado tratando de hacerte daño."**

**Chloe asintió, pero aún se veía insegura, "Ya no podré ver a Percy?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.**

**Artemis sonrió cálidamente, "Sí, por supuesto que podrás. Percy es el único chico al que se le permite venir aquí. Él puede venir a visitarte cuando quiera."**

**Percy miró sorprendido, pero sonrió un poco. Chloe se volvió hacia Percy, "¿Va a venir a visitarme?" Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.**

**Percy asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía su mano, "voy a venir visitarte tanto como me sea posible. Una vez que te instales aquí, Lady Artemis te mostrará cómo enviar un mensaje Iris. Así, si quieres que venga a verte puedes enviar un mensaje y yo voy a venir tan pronto como me sea posible". Percy dijo antes de que él metiera la mano en su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsa y la puso en la mano. Chloe miró confundido, pero Percy sonrió y sacó dela bolsa un dracma.**

**"Se trata de un dracma. Te enseñaran cómo usarlo cuando te enseñan cómo enviar mensaje Iris. Hay alrededor de 50 en esta bolsa. Eso debería alcanzarte durante un tiempo, pero si alguna vez te quedas sin nada te daré más para que puedas siempre enviarme un mensaje si es necesario". Explicó Percy.**

-"los populares e indiscretos mensajes Iris… con el respeto que se merece" dijo Leo mientras todos se echaron a reír.

**Chloe miró y sonrió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy. Percy miró hacia arriba para ver que Thalia le sonreía, pero él sabía que iba a pagar. Miró a Artemis para encontrarla mirándolo con extrañeza. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de asombro, temor, felicidad y algo que Percy no pudo identificar.**

-"un chicos inteligente" dijo Thalia haciendo reír a todos.

**Cuando Chloe finalmente soltó a Percy se dio la vuelta hacia Artemisa sonriendo: "Está bien, me uniré Señora Artemisa." Artemisa y Thalia le sonrieron felizmente.**

**"Te mostraré el campamento y te presentaremos a algunas de tus nuevas hermanas." Artemis dijo amablemente mientras conducía a Chloe hacia la entrada de la tienda. Chloe se detuvo en la entrada.**

**"Espera, Percy no te vayas todavía ¿quieres?" Ella preguntó preocupado.**

**"No voy a irme sin decir adiós, te lo prometo." Percy dijo ganándose una mirada de alivio de Chloe. Artemis finalmente llevó a Chloe fuera de la tienda. Percy se volvió hacia Thalia impactado por un choque masivo de electricidad.**

-"al final ni se quedó en a comer con nosotros, no se porque…" dijo Chloe un poco confundida.

**"Cinco años, cerebro de algas. Cinco años desapareciste sin decir una palabra. Será mejor que estuvieras en un estado de coma o de lo contrario podría matarte yo misma." Thalia gruñó.**

**Percy se levantó del suelo y miró a Thalia en tono de disculpa: "Lo siento Thalia. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para superar algunas cosas."**

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos "¿Crees que eres el único molesto por lo de Annabeth. Me dolió aún más cuando desapareciste. En lugar de sólo descubrir que uno de mis mejores amigos era una perra mentirosa! Tuve que perder mi otro mejor amigo porque él no quería hablar. Yo te podría haber ayudado". Thalia gritó con enojo, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella gritó.**

-"no sabía que podías llorar Thals" dijo Nico mientras que Thalia estaba roja de vergüenza, no era precisamente algo que le gustara revelar en público.

**La cabeza de Percy cayó en la vergüenza, "Lo siento mucho Thals. Hubo algunas otras cosas aparte de Annabeth que necesitaba superar." Percy dijo en voz baja.**

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos, "¿Y qué serían esas cosas?" Ella preguntó con enojo.**

**Percy miró con lágrimas en los ojos: "Ella mató a mi mamá y a Paul." Dijo con voz casi inaudible, pero Thalia escuchó y se quedó boquiabierta. Ella se lanzó hacia delante y tiró de Percy en un fuerte abrazo.**

La voz de Poseidón se entre quebró cuando tuvo que recordar la muerte de Sally. Todos se quedaron en silencio y nadie se atrevió a decir nada sobre eso. Atenea solo estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras esperaba que Poseidón se repusiera de su estado para que continuara la lectura.

**"Lo siento mucho Percy, eso yo no lo sabía."**

-"todos los sentimos…" dijo Zeus, tratando de sonar solemne. Tanto Poseidón como Hera sonrieron ante el gesto amable del rey de los dioses.

**Ella dijo con tristeza mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Percy sólo abrazó a su prima fuertemente finalmente un poco del dolor que había estado llevando a cabo se había ido. La única otra persona a la que había desahogado todo fue Hera. Pero Thalia era como una hermana para él y él la necesitaba de nuevo en su vida. Después de unos minutos Percy se alejó, y sus lágrimas cesaron.**

**"Thals lo siento. No debería haberte cortado de mi vida. Estaba tan perdido por un tiempo." Dijo con tristeza.**

**Thalia negó con la cabeza, "No importa cerebro de algas. Estoy feliz de saber que estás bien ahora y que has vuelto."**

**Percy le dio una sonrisa triste, pero asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Necesito encontrar a Nico también. Echo de menos al pequeño gótico." Percy dijo con una sonrisa.**

-"no se olviden de mi" dijo un poco decepcionado Nico… Thalia solo le saco la lengua con simpatía.

**Thalia sonrió feliz, Percy parecía estar un poco más cerca del viejo Percy.**

**"Él me envía mensajes Iris una vez a la semana para ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre dónde te encuentra. Estoy seguro de que una vez que sepa que estás aquí, no dudará en venir al campamento, incluso si termina con unas cuantas flechas en sitios donde el sol no brilla". Thalia dijo riendo entre dientes de nuevo.**

-"dolor… puro dolor" dijo Apolo… haciendo que todos se rieran sin control, hasta Artemisa no pudo evitar sonreír pasajeramente.

**Thalia y Percy estuvieron atrapados las próximas par de horas dentro de la tienda de Artemisa. Percy le explicó lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. Dejó de lado la parte de los romanos y la parte de Hera, decidiendo esta última fue mejor guardarla para más adelante. También tenía algo que necesitaba hablar con Artemisa sobre el campamento romano. Ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña cerca del mediodía, ya era la hora de comer. Percy se acercó con su prima por el campamento recibiendo un montón de miradas y murmullos sorprendidos mientras pasaban. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Chloe estaba esperando felizmente a Percy.**

**"Percy! Percy! Muchas gracias por traerme aquí. Todo el mundo es muy agradable como dijiste. Incluso me dieron un arco y van a enseñarme a disparar después de la comida." Chloe dijo emocionada.**

**Percy se echó a reír y sonrió por su entusiasmo.**

**Todas las cazadoras comenzaron a mirar fijamente a Percy extrañamente por lo que Chloe había dicho. Ellas estaban confundidas. Percy no la había traído aquí. Artemis se dio cuenta de sus miradas y llamo la atención de todas.**

-"ves que no todas las chicas tienen que odiar a los hombres…" dijo Apolo mientras miraba a Chloe con simpatía. Chloe le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

**"Niñas, el hombre que viste ayer y hoy no era un extraño, después de todo. En realidad, era Percy. Él sólo disfraza su apariencia para mantener su identidad en secreto." Explicó Artemis.**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que esconder, **_**muchacho**_**?" Phoebe lo miró con desprecio.**

-"yo lo siento mucho… no debí haberlo tratado así…" dijo Phoebe rápidamente ante la mirada penetrante de Poseidón.

**"Es suficiente Phoebe. Percy debe ser tratado con respeto. Será bienvenido en nuestro campamento cuando quiera, él continuará trayendo nuevas reclutas cuando encuentra las que se ajustan." Artemis dijo con severidad.**

-"Phoebe y Percy no siempre se llevaron bien" dijo Chloe mientras Phoebe miraba avergonzada. Sophie por otro lado estaba distraída de la lectura porque su mente está pensando en Percy y porque no estaba aquí.

-"no te preocupes… el estará bien" susurro Hera con ternura a la hermana de Percy, ella le sonrió agradecida por las palabras.

**"Percy, ¿vas a quedarte para el almuerzo?" Chloe preguntó esperanzado.**

-"ustedes dos son muy unidos... no es así?" pregunto Afrodita. Chloe se disponía a responder pero, fue interrumpida por Sophie.

-"si lo son… son como hermanos… y Chloe y yo somos hermanas…" dijo Sophie mientras que todos sonrieron por el lazo más fuerte que la hermandad por sangre que se contemplaba en ellas.

**Percy la miró antes de mirar a las cazadoras. Algunos parecían muy bien con la idea, mientras que algunas no estaban contentas con la idea de un muchacho comiendo con ellas. Phoebe lo estaba mirando con disgusto, Percy suspiro por esa causa.**

-"esa fue la razón…" dijo un poco triste Chloe mientras miraba de reojo a Phoebe quien

**"No puedo Chloe, lo siento. Tal vez la próxima vez me quede." Percy dijo mientras miraba a Phoebe.**

**Chloe se molestó cuando Percy dijo que no podía, algo que le rompió el corazón. Percy se arrodilló junto a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Chloe le sonrió y le susurró algo a cambio. Percy dio una palmada, produciendo otro plato de macarrones con queso, junto con una gran rebanada de sandía en la mesa de Chloe.**

-"sabes que puede hacer otra clase de alimentos no?" pregunto Atenea. Chloe se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-"si lo se… pero a mí me gustan los macarrones con queso y Percy los prepara para mi… nunca tuve alguien a quien le importaran mis gustos" Chloe dijo lo último con un poco de dureza. Atenea se asombró de la dureza del comentario pero no dijo nada. Todos miraron con cuidado sin atreverse a decir nada.

**"Lo siento, no puedo quedarme para hablar Thals. Quizá la próxima vez haya un poco menos tensión." Percy dijo mientras miraba a Phoebe de nuevo que aún lo estaba mirando fijamente. "Tengo que ir a buscar a Nico de todos modos. Me MI Si quieres que hablemos de nuevo."**

**Percy se volvió hacia Artemis, "Gracias por no dejar que me mataran por entrar en tu campamento. Te MI cuando encuentre otra chica para traerla a la caza."**

-"sarcasmo… en estado puro" dijo Quiron mientras todos rieron, aunque no tanto debido a que realmente Artemisa no se encargó de que no lo atacaran. Artemis no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

**Artemisa y Thalia parecía que estaban a punto de protestar, pero Percy les dio una pequeña sonrisa y se desvaneció en un destello de llamas antes de que pudieran decir nada. Lo último que vio Percy fue a Thalia volviéndose hacia Phoebe con una mirada asesina en su rostro.**

-"las cosas no son lo mismo ahora… luego todo se arregla y ahora Percy es más que bienvenido a la caza…" dijo Thalia "al menos eso espero" dijo susurrando la última parte para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

-"bueno quien quiere leer" dijo Poseidón agitando el libro.

-"yo leeré" dijo Atenea levantando y acercándose a Poseidón.

-"un momento yo debo salir…" dijo Artemisa, mientras salió caminando por, en lugar de hacer uso de la teletransportación.


	8. No es fácil pedir perdón

**NUEVO CAPITULO! ESTE NO ES LECTURA… ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO PERTEMIS! =) APLAUSOS…. APLAUSOS JOJO! TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE LECTURA ASÍ QUE SERÁ CUESTION DE DÍAS ANTES QUE SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAP! ESPERENLO…**

**SE SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE PARA TRADUCCION DE CAPITULOS… ANIMENSE!**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… SON ALENTADORES…**

**AHORA SI… A LEER!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Salí de la habitación de mama después de una hora de desperezarme en la cama y tomar mi néctar, aun me dolía el cuerpo… y más aún el corazón. Tenía atravesado, ira, y dolor, así que decidí ir al único lugar donde puedo hablar en silencio si temor a ser escuchado, y me siento más cerca de la persona que más me hace falta en estos casos. Mi mama. Hera es una mujer encantadora y súper amorosa y protectora, pero aún es una diosa, a veces siento que no puede llegar esa partícula de humanidad que ella no posee. Tal vez me equivoque, pero ella respeta que yo aún vaya al viejo departamento de mama y Paul.

Tome mis cosas y decidí caminar por la ciudad un poco así que me transporte a la entrada del Olimpo y empecé a caminar mientras tarareaba una vieja canción melancólicamente. Es uno de esos días donde mis sentidos están expuestos, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para encontrarme con nadie desagradable. Finalmente llegue al departamento. Cuando entre, se sentía vacío… faltaba ella, recibiéndome con un gran abrazo y a Paul dándome un pequeño apretón de manos y preguntándome por el mundo mitológico. Se veía empolvado, aunque procuraba con regularidad venir a limpiar un poco para que no se viera como una casa deshabitada. Me senté en el viejo sillón donde tantas veces mama y yo nos habíamos acomodado para charlar y empecé a hablar todo lo que tenía en mi corazón… Aunque sé que ellos no están más, este es el único lugar donde me siento libre para hablar sin que mortales o inmortales me molesten.

**ARTEMISA**

Salí de la sala de tronos, todo era demasiado para mí, sentía que mi corazón explotaba por la culpa. Trate tan mal a Percy, habiéndole confesado que ambos nos gustábamos mutuamente. Y el a pesar de eso defendió al bebe, a pesar de que merecía ser atacada por Hera. Hera me miro con rabia durante todo el tiempo de lectura, al igual que Hestia, pero lo de Hestia fue más un intento de hacerme sentir culpable y lo logro. Cada comentario en mi contra era solo una puñalada más a mi dolido corazón, dolido por mi estupidez… por mis celos enfermizos. No sé por qué actúo así, si sé que en el futuro Percy es mío y yo soy de él.

Me aleje de fui a la parte trasera del palacio de Hestia donde ella tenía un lindo jardín en el cual permitía a cualquiera que pudiera pasar tiempo, así que fui hacia allí y haciendo a un lado todo decidí que no dejaría pasar más tiempo antes de hablar con Percy y pedirle que me perdone. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, si estaba en el palacio de Hestia o Hera no me permitirían entrar. Y no las culpaba. Así que decidí hacer lo más sensato como para no ahuyentarlo si es que lograba dar con su paradero. Un mensaje Iris. Le suplique a la diosa Iris que ubicara a Percy y accedió a mi suplica. Lo vi en el departamento de madre, estaba sentado en el viejo sofá que solía tener. Se veía perturbado y lleno de bronca. Así que procure quedarme en silencio y ver que hacía en ese lugar, no creo que trajera buenos recuerdos.

-"porque?... porque? PORQUE? Me odia el destino?... es que acaso fui tan mal hijo, mal hermano, amigo, novio… persona? Es que acaso no hice lo suficiente como para merecer la bondad de las Parcas… No di todo para anhelar la felicidad? Fui egoísta? O ambicioso? Anhele poder? O fama? No es suficiente haber rechazado la divinidad dos veces? No es suficiente haber perdido a mi madre? A Paul? No basta? Es que acaso también tengo que perderme yo mismo? Y sufrir en el Tártaro?" Lo que escuchaba no era otra cosa que un corazón herido… un hombre roto… yo lo había roto. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar por mis ojos. Me sentía una basura. Normalmente no me daría pena ver a un hombre sufrir, pero no se trataba de cualquier hombre. Era mi Percy, el único amor de mi vida. El hombre que dio su propia vida para salvarme. Sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo pisoteado mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

"pero ni en el Tártaro encontraría paz, porque aun allí me perseguiría el dolor de la traición… y aun ahora parece que la decepción tiene forma divina… Porque el destino me hace revivir el dolor y me muestra el afecto de una diosa solo para decepcionarme de nuevo." entonces Percy empezó a llorar y se abrazaba a los cojines del sofá con fuerza y dolor. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de rojos por las lágrimas y me maldecía por dentro, por haber roto al único hombre que valía la pena. Al único hombre decente y leal. "tengo miedo… miedo del futuro… miedo de pensar que tengo unirme a una diosa egoísta y orgullosa… ojala pudieras estar aquí Paul… tus consejos fueron una luz… mama seguramente te regañaría por entrometerte…y ella diría que todo estará bien… pero yo no lo sé…" me rompió el corazón, y no lo culpaba, mis celos enfermizos y sin razón habían aun hecho dudar el fuerte amor que Percy puede sentir, un amor leal y desinteresado. Decidí que no dejaría que dijera más sin que yo pudiera explicarme. Así que me transporte al apartamento donde estaba Percy. Cuando llegue el ya no estaba allí. Solo había una nota. _"Quiero estar solo por favor… déjame en paz…" Perseus Jackson._ Entonces me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. Parece que nada me sale bien últimamente.

**PERCY**

Sentí que alguien me estaba observando y no hacía falta ser oráculo para saber quién era esa persona. Así que tome un lápiz y un pedazo de papel y deje una nota. Tratando de ser lo más comprensible y simple posible. Y luego desaparecí, rumbo al palacio de mama, donde sé que no se atrevería a buscarme. Llegue y mama estaba allí sentada en el sofá, casi como si estuviera esperándome.

-"tenías razón… no debí haber salido" dije con un tono de voz casi arrepentido de haber dejado que Artemisa me encontrara.

-"será mejor que las cosas se calmen entre ustedes… porque quedan muchos capítulos por delante y no puedes faltar más a la lectura" me dijo suspirando mientras que yo me acomodaba a su lado y recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo, me sentía frustrado… mama sonrió por mi gesto espontaneo y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza a la vez que tarareaba una bella melodía que la había empezada a usar desde que me adopto.

-"puedo hacer una pregunta?" dije con un poco de recelo

-"claro..." dijo ella con dulzura

-"que sienten los dioses por los humanos?" mi pregunta no era sobre lo que sucedía entre Artemisa y yo… sino quería saber si Hera realmente podía entenderme completamente o simplemente se trataba de una conexión de un dios con su hijo semidios…

-"pues depende del dios…" dijo con un poco de severidad "Afrodita sin duda solo siente lujuria, al igual que Apolo, Hermes, Zeus y Ares…" parece que no había entendido el enfoque de mi pregunta.

-"me refiero a nosotros… soy solamente otra clase de relación padre divino con su hijo semidios? Soy eso?" parece que mi pregunta la incómodo y hasta podía ver la tristeza de su corazón y me dolió verla así. Me enderece y tome sus manos. "veras… hoy fui al viejo apartamento de mama y Paul… y…" ella me puso la mano en la boca con delicadeza.

-"entiendo lo que quieres decir…yo jamás tuve hijos semidioses… Y aunque estoy atada a las leyes antiguas, no te veo como una simple conexión dios-hijo… te amo como si fueras mío… y aunque jamás podre reemplazar a Sally, sé que jamás querré tener otro hijo semidios y eso te hace especial… especial para mi" le abrace con fuerza, eso era lo que quería escuchar… una gota de humanidad… sentir que puedo encontrar un hogar donde no tengo que fijarme si es un ser divino o si era un mundo paralelo que nadie más podía ver.

-"era lo que necesitaba escuchar… gracias _mama_" le dije con todo la sinceridad posible que ella sonrió mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos. Me volví a recostar en su regazo donde empecé a contarle a mama lo que había pasado hoy y de cómo me había ido del departamento por la aparición de Artemisa. Derrame mi corazón y ella me aconsejo muchas cosas que podría hacer, pero no me presiono para nada.

-"recuerda que eres Percy Jackson… un hombre de verdad… un amigo leal… un hijo amoroso y del que me siento orgulloso… un héroe valiente y sin par… así que podrás hacer frente a esto también… solo debes darle tiempo para que todo se calme" me dijo mientas sus manos me acariciaban provocándome un sueño que no podía resistir. Lo último que recuerdo es que ella extendía una frazada sobre mí mientras que tarareaba esa bella melodía que llenaba de paz mi corazón.

**ARTEMISA**

Salí del departamento de Sally después de llorar desconsoladamente por un par de horas, me sentía vacía y sin fuerza, decidí transportarme a un lugar especial… El acantilado. Er aun lugar especial, porque fue donde Percy y yo compartimos nuestra primera charla de amigos, nuestro primer beso... Tantos recuerdos hermosos que llenaron mi corazón de alegría en ese tiempo, pero que ahora ciento que tal vez no se lleven a cabo nunca más.

Lo que vi cuando llegue era desolador… había un desastre entero… una mesa destruida, platos de comida, bebidas, copas de cristal rotas, cubiertos de plata brillante desparramados por el suelo. Me sentí más miserable aun, sabía que esto seguramente sería lo que Percy había planeado para nosotros ese día. Seque mis lágrimas con rudeza. Tenía que hacer algo para solucionar esto, aunque eso implicara tragarme mi maldito orgullo y dejar mis celos a un lado. Tenía que empezar a confiar realmente en que había escogido al hombre indicado que me amaba y fruto de ese amor ahora tendríamos un hijo. Salí del lugar consternada por la destrucción, Percy realmente se había enojado, estaba furioso y había destruido todo.

Me traslade al palacio de Hera con la intención de humillarme si fuera necesario. Para rogar por el perdón de Percy, sin importar que su amor por mí no floreciera en este tiempo. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió repentinamente. Entre tímidamente hasta el trono de Hera, quien se encontraba sentada meditando seriamente sobre mi presencia en su palacio.

-"que quieres Artemisa" me dijo con dureza

-"yo… quiero hablar con Percy" le dije un poco insegura, tenía miedo por su reacción, instintivamente me frote el vientre por miedo a que pudiera hacer algo que atentara contra la vida del bebe.

-"Mi hijo no será lastimado nuevamente por ti… así que" hizo una seña para que me fuera, pero yo no podía dar vuelta atrás. Necesitaba que Percy me escuchara. "además él duerme ahora…"

-"solo será un momento y luego no molestare más…" dije inclinando mi cabeza

-"está bien… pero… atrévete a hacerle daño y probaras mi ira Artemisa… estas advertida…." Dijo mientras me señalo una habitación, a la cual entre y cerré la puerta detrás mío. Percy estaba acostado en la cama donde dormía plácidamente, haciendo sus típicos ruiditos que lo convierten casi en un pequeño osito de peluche… súper tierno. No pude evitar sonreír, tantos recuerdos de nosotros juntos venían a mi mente. Recuerdos de nuestras noches juntos. Me senté en el borde la cama. Su rostro era apacible, pero no había sonrisa en él. Puse mi mano sobre un cabello negro y desordenado, amo acariciar sus cabellos y que mis dedos e enreden entre ellos.

-"Percy…" susurre, no sabía si quería despertarlo o simplemente hablar mientras el dormía para vaciar mi alma y decirle que yo la diosa de la caza, era una tonta que no podía contener sus celos…

-"no sé si me escuchas o no… pero quería disculparme… pedirte perdón… yo… no se en que estaba pensando. Simplemente me deje dominar por los celos… Si… soy celosa… Artemisa diosa de la caza es celosa… tal vez no se sepas porque soy así…" en ese momento estaba llorando. Sentía que mi corazón se desnudaba ante él. "los celos son solo una máscara para mi inseguridad durante miles de años he vivido sin amar a nadie… hasta que te conocí… luego de todas las cosas que hiciste por mi… me salvaste de Atlas… no te volviste fanfarrón por eso… liberaste a mi madre… trajiste de vuelta a Zoe y Bianca… me trataste como una mujer… y yo… simplemente no puedo pensar en la idea de no tenerte a mi lado… es por eso que cuando veo que alguien que no soy yo quiere tus afectos… exploto y no me logro controlar… Yo lo siento tanto por haberte lastimado… ahora sé que solo estaba lastimando mi propio corazón… ya que eres el amor de mi vida… y nadie aparte de ti logro llegar hasta mi corazón…" me seque mis lágrimas y me quede un rato mirándolo y tratando de inmortalizar su imagen en mi mente. "no espero que me perdones… pero sí que no te alejes de tus amigos… les has hecho mucha falta… te amo Percy Jackson… como el primer día… y siempre lo hare… esperare por ti… a que volvamos a estar juntos…" me incline ligeramente a darle un beso en la frente. Su piel estaba tibia y suave, como la recordaba. Me dispuse a irme antes que despertara. Pero fui detenida por una mano que agarro mi muñeca.

-"espera…" dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados… pero cuando los abrió estaban rojos, supuse que de llorar. Pero no quise preguntar. Agache mi cabeza no me atrevía a mirarlo. Hubo un silencio prolongado entre nosotros, durante todo ese tiempo, no me atreví a levantar la mirada. "era cierto todo lo que dijiste?" entonces levante mi mirada y tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Me dolió. Sus lágrimas eran como espinas para mi corazón. Volví a sentarme al borde la cama y asentí con la cabeza, tratando de no ponerme a llorar. Tuve la osadía de extender mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y secar sus lágrimas. Él no se apartó, solo cerro los ojos fuertemente derramando las lágrimas que tenía contenida

-"porque Arty?... porque te enfadaste conmigo… y a Afrodita no le hiciste nada?... me lastimaste…" dijo con pesar con los ojos cerrados. Extendí mis brazos y lo abrace fuertemente. Sonreía mientras lo hacía… él me había llamado Arty… eso era solo nuestro…

-"yo… tengo miedos Percy… y uno de ellos es perderte… ya ha pasado… y fue horrible… lo único que buscaba en ese tiempo era venganza y sangre… no quiero sentir que te alejas de mi o peor aún que puedo llegar a perderte otra vez…" se alejó un poco confuso como si tuviera mil preguntas… "la historia… te enteraras por la historia…"

-"yo no podría… no podría dejarte por alguien más… no podría" dijo casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

-"yo lo se… lo se… pero eso no lo hace más fácil…" dije casi exhausta de tanto llorar, sentía que me iba a desvanecer. "solo espero que me perdones…" él sonrió ligeramente y asintió lentamente.

-"te ves cansada…" dijo un poco tímido. Yo tenía la confianza de saber que podía acostarme con el sin sentir vergüenza, pero el aún tenía ese temor habitual, así que se lo hice más fácil y me despoje de mi ropa de caza y puse sobre mi ropa para dormir con el chasquido de mi dedos. El abrió los ojos ampliamente robándome una sonrisa. Pero él estaba rojo de vergüenza. Lo cual también hizo que yo me sonrojara ligeramente. Me metí en la cama con él, y sutilmente me fui acomodando mas cerca de él. Tomo confianza y me atrajo hacia el con un poco de fuerza, robándome un pequeño grito de asombro, que nos hizo reír durante un rato. Luego beso mi frente con delicadeza y lentitud, haciéndolo un beso casi hipnótico que me sumía en el sueño.

-"fue fácil?" pregunto sacándome de mi pequeño paraíso

-"que cosa?" pregunte un poco confundida por la pregunta.

-"pedir perdón…" medite en lo que había llegado a hacer… no fue fácil, tuve que trágame mi orgullo, y abrirle mi corazón para suplicarle que me perdonara. Yo amo a este hombre… y todo lo que pueda hacer para tenerlo siempre a mi lado vale la pena.

-"no… no fue fácil… pero valió la pena…" le dije y sentí como que sonreía, y yo también al saber que estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

-"duerme mi pequeña cazadora" me dijo y solté un gemido de satisfacción de saber que su ternura aún estaba allí… que sus afectos no se habían ido. Estaba entre el sueño y el estado consiente, cuando me pareció escuchar que decía "yo también te amo Arty…"

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? NO ESTA TAN MAL EH?**

**BUENO LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS...**


	9. Otra misión y Reunión

**NUEVO CAPITULO! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PREFERENCIA… POR SUS COMENTARIOS… POR LA BUENA ONDA! AHORA LES DEJO ESTA LECTURA…**

**AGRADECER A BrendaLovesBook POR LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE CAPITULO! MIL GRACIAS ME ALIVIASTE UN GRAN PESO! AHORA PUEDO TRABAJAR MÁS TRANQUILO Y PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MÁS A MENUDO. **

**ASÍ QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! Y SI ALGUIEN MAS SE APUNTA PARA LA TRADUCCION DE CAPITULOS… ME AVISA… SIEMPRE CONSTESTO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS…**

* * *

**HERA**

Pasaron como dos horas, desde que Artemisa entro a la habitación de Percy y no había dado muestras de que algo hubiera sucedido. Así que decidí asomarme para ver si estaba todo bien. No pude evitar sonreír un poco cuando vi a Percy abrazado a Artemisa, mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Percy por su parte aún estaba despierto así que solo le sonreí y él también me sonrió.

-"debemos ir a la sala de tronos todo el mundo quiere seguir con la lectura" le dije en voz baja. Con cuidado se levantó y salió conmigo de la habitación.

-"está bien... ella está muy cansada, puede quedarse aquí?" me pregunto con cautela. Lo mire un segundo valorando su pregunta.

-"claro... es tu habitación bebe" le dije mientras el sonreía. "Ahora me voy... te espero allá" le dije y luego desaparecí.

**ARTEMISA**

Me levante después de una horas y no sentí la presencia de Percy a mi lado, eso me disgusto un poco, pero sabía que no podía estar en la cama por siempre. Estaba aún con los ojos cerrados queriendo volver a dormir, cuando empecé a percibir un aliento inconfundible, intenso y definido que se cernía sobre mi cuello, era tibio y constante. Era Percy. Abrí mis ojos un poco solo para velo como me miraba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera retratando en sus ojos el momento. No pude evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo. Ya se... ya se… hace mucho que lo conozco y sin duda antes me ha mirado así, pero aún me estremece su mirada y me hace sentir especial la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando me miran.

-"FishBoy... tengo sueño aun... vamos vuelve a la cama" dije con pereza tratando de sonar persuasiva para que se uniera a la cama conmigo. En vez de decir algo empecé a sentir que picoteaba con sus labios mi mejilla. Eso se sentía muy bien. Me empecé a relajar y disfrutar de sus besos. Me sentía una diosa feliz. Levante mi mano para acariciar su rostro mientras me picoteaba.

-"estas cariñoso hoy..." dije juguetonamente, todo se sentía tan bien...

-"mmm... no quiero que él bebe crea que no soy cariñoso" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como tratando de hacer que me decepcionara.

-"oh... eso es todo?" Le pregunte haciendo puchero, él se rió mientras me picoteo la mejilla una vez más.

-"vamos dormilona debemos ir a la sala de tronos... mama dijo que quieren seguir la lectura" dijo mientras pasaba por mi costado, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió, que hizo que me saliera una sonrisa enorme. Se acercó a mi oído. "Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí... yo volveré mas tarde" me dije con ternura. Asentí ante su propuesta y luego me arropo en la cama nuevamente. Lo último que vi fue que se acomodaba el cabello antes de salir de la habitación.

**NARRACION**

La gente en la sala de tronos se quedó desconcertada por la salida de Artemisa tan de repente. Así que Hera propuso un receso para ver cómo solucionar las cosas. Después de casi 3 horas regreso Hera y convoco a todos para que se continuara con la lectura. Al poco tiempo apareció también Percy, pero Artemisa no apareció así que las primeras preocupadas fueron las cazadoras. Sophie y Chloe se acercaron a Percy para preguntarle sobre ella. El solo les sonrió, entonces ellas entendieron que todo estaba bien y que Artemisa no corría peligro.

-"bueno es momento de retomar la lectura" dijo Atenea mientras se levantaba de su trono para leer.

"**CAPITULO 6: OTRA MISIÓN Y REUNIÓN"**

-"creo que esta vez se trata de mi… que vergonzoso…" dijo un avergonzada Lily, mientras que Percy la miraba, para el nada de esto aún tenía sentido. Se trataba del futuro "te voy a matar Percy!"

-"Hey… soy inocente… no es mi culpa…" dijo Percy sonriendo

**Cuando Percy dejó el campamento de las cazadoras, se teletransportó a sí mismo a Los Ángeles. Se imaginó que ahora sería tan buen momento como cualquier otro para encontrar a su primo Nico. Apareció en frente de los estudios de grabación DOA. Percy esperaba que conseguirle su trono de vuelta a Hades haría aceptable para él entrar en el dominio de su tío. No estaba seguro, pero decidió que se sólo se podría teletransportar fuera si Hades se enojaba. Percy caminó dentro del edificio y fue directo hacia Caronte quien estaba leyendo una revista detrás de su escritorio.**

-"entrando en mis dominios sin permiso?" pregunto seriamente Hades, mientras por dentro guardaba una sonrisa.

-"lo siento tío…" se disculpó Percy

-"señor Hades… fue a buscar a Nico... solamente" dijo Thalia disculpando a Percy quien no sabía que decir.

-"oh… está bien entonces…" dijo Hades y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"**Perseus Jackson, aún no estás muerto, entonces qué puedo hacer por ti" dijo Caronte después de bajar su revista para examinar al semidiós en frente de él.**

**Percy sonrió. "Correcto como siempre, Caronte. Necesito que me lleves al Inframundo.**

"**Tus posibilidad de dejar el Inframundo vivo no son muy buenas. ¿Seguro que quieres ir?" Preguntó Caronte cauteloso.**

"**Tomaré mis posibilidades" Dijo Percy mientras sacaba una bolsa de dracmas de su mochila. Los ojos de Caronte se ensancharon ante la visión de los dracmas. Percy dejó caer la bolsa sobre la mesa y miró a Caronte, expectante.**

**La cara esquelética de Caronte se transformó en una amplia sonrisa, "Muy bien Jackson, por aquí"**

-"maldito avaro" dijo Nico haciendo reír a todos.

**Percy siguió a Caronte mientras él lo guiaba hacia el río Estigio. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al otro lado.**

"**Buena suerte, Jackson. Espero que nos veamos el uno al otro de nuevo" Dijo Caronte mientras Percy bajaba del ferry y entraba en el dominio de Hades. Percy caminó por las líneas de los juzgados hasta que se encontró con su primer obstáculo, Cerbero. Percy decidió saltarse los juegos y se teletransportó a sí mismo a las puertas del palacio de Hades. En el minuto que apareció, tres figuras demoniacas lo miraron desde la cima de las puertas.**

-"gracias Hestia… ese poder me ha salvado muchas veces" dijo Percy con devoción hacia su patrona quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

"**Perseus Jackson, ¿eres en serio lo suficientemente tonto para venir aquí por tu libre voluntad?" Susurró Alecto mientras miraba a Percy con ojos hambrientos.**

**Percy se encogió de hombros. "Necesito hablar con Lord Hades. Esta es la manera más fácil"**

**Alecto miró a Percy por un minuto antes de fruncir el ceño. "Es tu día de suerte, Jackson, Lord Hades ha autorizado tu entrada a su palacio"**

-"me devolviste mi trono… es lo menos que puedo hacer…" dijo Hades murmurando casi para si.

**Las puertas crujieron al abrirse lentamente para dejar entrar a Percy.**

**Él hizo su camino hacia la sala del trono donde encontró a Hades mirándolo curioso. Percy caminó hasta su tío y se inclinó.**

"**Entonces Perseus, ¿qué es tan importante que has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo? Preguntó Hades.**

"**Esperaba que me dejaras saber dónde está Nico. Escuché que ha estado buscándome y me imaginé que era tiempo de dejarle saber dónde he estado" Respondió Percy.**

**Hades asintió, "Sí, él ha sido muy persistente en su búsqueda para encontrarte. ¿Asumo que no quieres ir de vuelta al campamento para encontrarlo?"**

-"woooow Perse ir hasta el inframundo no era necesario… un IM es suficiente" dijo Nico con simpatía mientras todos asentían. Percy solo sonrió.

**Percy asintió y Hades agitó su mano. Nico apareció frente a su padre y lo miró interrogante. Hades gesticuló hacia Percy. Los ojos de Nico se desviaron antes que él caminara hacia Percy y lo abrazara fuerte.**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Percy?" Preguntó Nico una vez que dejó ir a Percy, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro**

**Percy sonrió, "Buscándote obviamente. Fui llevado al Olimpo anoche y acabo de dejar el campamento de las cazadores de visitar a Thalia"**

-"que tal me fue allí?" pregunto Percy sabiendo que se había perdido algún capitulo

-"digamos que fue electrizante" dijo Quiron desatando la risa eufórica de todos.

-"tan así?" replico Percy

-"tu huiste de nosotros!" dijo Thalia un poco alterada… Percy le miro culpablemente. Así que la cara de Thalia se suavizo un poco "así que tenía que darte tu merecido" Percy sonrió. Su prima podía ser muy violenta e impulsiva pero tenía un buen corazón.

**Nico volteó a mirar molesto a su padre pero Percy habló primero. "Todos los dioses han jurado por el Estigio no mencionar dónde estaba. Pero ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he visto a mis dos mejores amigos"**

**Nico asintió y sonrió, "¿Vuelves al campamento?" Preguntó esperanzado.**

**Percy negó con la cabeza. "Vamos buscar algo de comer. Te lo explicaré todo mientras comemos"**

**Nico asintió en respuesta**

-"solo piensan en comer?" preguntaron Piper, Reyna y Hazel a la vez… Todos los hombres, mortales y dioses respondieron a una.

-"Siiiii… estamos en crecimiento, necesitamos combustible" dijo Leo graciosamente.

**Percy se volvió hacia Hades, "Gracias tío. No entraré a su dominio sin su permiso otra vez"**

**Hades negó con la cabeza, "Está bien Perseo, tienes permiso para entrar cuando quieras. Te lo debo por regresarme mi trono"**

-"gracias tío" dijo Percy haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacia Hades le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Percy asintió y se inclinó rápidamente antes de dejar que Nico agarre su hombro y viajaran por las sombras hacia un patio de comidas de un centro comercial en Los Ángeles**

**Después de ordenar un poco de comida, Nico miró a Percy expectante. Percy lo miró como disculpándose. "Lo lamento, nunca te dejé saber dónde estaba, necesitaba algún tiempo para lidiar con algunas cosas."**

**Nico asintió tristemente. "Sí, me enteré sobre tu madre y Paul después de la guerra. Me aseguré de que fueran puestos en Elíseo inmediatamente."**

"**No llegaron en el momento?" Preguntó Percy molesto.**

**Nico negó con la cabeza. "Tu mamá lo hizo, pero Paul fue enviado a los Asfódelos. Le dije a mi papá y él hizo los cambios inmediatamente"**

**Percy miró a su primo agradecido, "Gracias Nico. Les debo una grande a ti y a tu papá" Dijo Percy tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control**

-"gracias… gracias" dijo Percy entre lágrimas casi susurrando. Thalia se acercó y abrazo a su primo con delicadeza. Mientras que Piper y Reyna miraban los ojos llorosos de Percy. Nico asintió conteniendo también las lágrimas.

**Nico asintió antes de mirar a Percy. "Hermano, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Y qué les pasó a tus ojos? Tienen rayas de… ¿eso es marrón?**

**Percy sonrió, "He tenido unos memorables cinco años"**

**Nico lo miró causando que Percy riera. Percy le contó a Nico todo, desde volverse el campeón de Hera y Hestia para rescatar semidioses, le dijo acerca de Hera adoptándolo lo que causo que los ojos de Nico fueran fuera de sus órbitas. Lo único que quedó fuera fue el campamento romano.**

"**¿Hera te adoptó?" Preguntó Nico con incredulidad.**

-"no… no me adopto… me salvo" dijo Percy, haciendo que Hera derramara lágrimas de felicidad por las palabras de Percy. Zeus miraba como devoción como Hera y Perseo habían logrado hacer una conexión más fuerte que la que cualquier dios había logrado hacer con su hijo.

**Percy asintió y explicó todo lo que Hera hizo por él, mencionando cómo él quería saltar en el Tártaro sólo para tener una oportunidad de vengarse por su madre. Nico sólo escuchó en shock mientras Percy explicaba todo.**

"**Entonces ahora tú sólo rescatas los semidioses que Hera y Hestia te encargan" Preguntó Nico.**

**Percy asintió.**

"**Amigo, ¿por qué tu consigues trabajos locos? El campamento apesta ahora que no estás allí. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el inframundo pero cuando voy al campamento, es terrible. Se quejó Nico causando que Percy riera.**

-"Hey!" gritaron Quiron y todos los del campamento

-"solo era una forma de decir que no había tanta diversión… supongo" dijo Nico disculpándose.

"**¿Quieres venir conmigo en la próxima? Hay una niña en Washington que necesito recoger. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de su situación" Preguntó Percy.**

"**¿A qué te refieres por situación? Preguntó Nico confundido.**

**Percy se encogió de hombros. "Si son niñas que tienen problemas con los hombres, las llevo con las cazadoras. Si son niños o no están asustadas de los hombres, las llevo al campamento"**

**Nico asintió, "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con sus parientes? Dudo que los dejen ir pacíficamente"**

**Percy sonrió, "Depende de cómo son. Si sólo son malos padres, entonces recojo a los niños tan pacíficamente como puedo. Si son abusivos… bueno, sólo digamos que no habrá nadie que venga tras las niñas una vez que los tomo"**

**La mandíbula de Nico cayó, "¿Matas mortales?" Preguntó con incredulidad.**

-"no solo los mata… mueren de manera ejemplar" dijeron las cazadoras al unísono. Los métodos de Percy rivalizaban e incluso lograban superar los de la misma Artemisa.

**Percy se encogió de hombros, "Si lo merecen, entonces sí. Si no, entonces trato de ser lo menos violento posibles. Pero sí, como ayer, lleve a las cazadoras una niña que había sido golpeada por su tío. Ella tenía siete, Nico. No me gusta matar personas, pero no me arrepiento el haber terminado con la vida de ese sujeto".**

**Nico miró a sus primo con sorpresa pero asintió, "No hombre, no estoy diciendo que no deberías. Sólo estaba sorprendido. Personas como esas no merecen piedad"**

**Percy le dio a su primo una pequeña sorpresa, "Entonces, ¿quieres venir conmigo?**

-"Pues claro!" dijo Nico sonriente, mientras Percy sonreía, al ver que tenía buenos amigos que siempre estarían para él.

**Nico sonrió, "Por supuesto hermano. Te he extrañado; He estado esperando para salir por cinco años. Si tenemos que salvar a una niña de una mala situación entonces es mucho mejor."**

**Percy sonrió, "Bien. Oye Nico, perdón por desaparecer de ti y Thalia por tanto tiempo. Debí al menos haber dejado que ustedes dos supieran que estaba bien" Dijo en tono de disculpa.**

-"porque no puedes reaccionar como yo Thalia?" dijo Nico de manera acusativa pero guardando la postura graciosa. Thalia solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras que todos sonreían ante la escena de primos.

**Nico negó con la cabeza, "No hombre, está bien. Esto es como yo estaba sobre la muerte de Bianca. Tú sólo necesitabas algún tiempo. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo es genial tenerte de vuelta."**

**Percy sonrió, "Muy bien entonces vámonos." Dijo Percy mientras agarraba el hombro de Nico y se desvanecían en llamas.**

**Los dos reaparecieron a las afueras de la ciudad de Olimpia, Washington.**

"**Wow, eso es tan rudo" Dijo Nico con celos causando que Percy riera.**

-"es una experiencia… rara…" dijo Lily recordando cómo había sido su experiencia de teletransportación por medio del fuego.

-"pero es divertido o no?" pregunto Percy con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sophie sonrió recordando que Percy había tenido tanta paciencia con ella al esperarla a que estuviera cómoda.

"**Amigo, tú puedes viajar por las sombras, no quiero oírlo." Replicó Percy**

**Nico sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, " Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?"**

**"Olimpia, Washington." Respondió Percy.**

**Nico bufó, "Por supuesto que un semidiós vive en una ciudad llamada Olimpia. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? "**

**"415 de la calle Cross. " Dijo Percy.**

**"¿Sabes dónde vas?" Preguntó Nico.**

**"No, así que vamos a mover, podría tomar un tiempo." Respondió Percy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad con Nico pisándole los talones.**

**Mientras caminaban, Nico le cuenta a Percy sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el Campamento Mestizo mientras que él había estado fuera. Nico le habló de Rachel convirtiéndose en el nuevo oráculo y sobre la próxima gran profecía.**

**"¿Qué ha dicho la profecía?" Percy preguntó con cautela.**

"**Siete mestizos deberán responder al llamado**

**Bajo tormenta o fuego, el mundo deberá caer**

**Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,**

**Y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte" Recitó Nico. Percy se tensó un poco después de escuchar la profecía. Oró para que no lo involucre, pero las parcas no parecen darle nunca un respiro.**

-"oh esa profecía" dijo Percy casi temblando ante la idea de una nueva mision que casi siempre termina de manera fatal.

**"Hey, ahí está" Anunció Nico sacando a Percy de sus pensamientos.**

**Percy miró hacia arriba y vio el nombre de la calle Cross. La primera casa fue la número 40. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle hasta encontrar la indicada.**

**Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto exactamente?" Nico preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Percy sonrió, " Depende de la situación. Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo."**

**Caminaron unos minutos más antes de llegar a un vertedero de decadencia de una casa. Percy miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Cuando no vio a nadie, se volvió a Nico. "Ya que estás aquí, vamos a utilizar tus talentos a nuestro favor además de los míos."**

**Nico esperó a que Percy continúe.**

**"Viaja por las sombras hasta el interior y mira cómo es. Permanece oculto en las sombras y luego ven a buscarme. Ya veremos qué hacer una vez que sabemos lo que está pasando." Explicó Percy.**

**Nico asintió y salió corriendo hacia una sombra. Percy esperó unos minutos antes de que Nico saliera de una sombra a su lado, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Percy lo miró expectante.**

-"esos poderes pueden ser muy utiles joven semidios" dijo Hera refiriendose a Nico con simpatía. Nico asintio con simpatía.

**"Hay dos hombres en el interior. La niña está arriba pero tiene algunas contusiones en la cara. Ella parece de alrededor de diez u once años. Hay un candado en su puerta. Está encerrada en el interior." Explicó Nico, su ceño fruncido profundizándose.**

**Percy entrecerró los ojos, " Está bien, entonces, bastante fácil. "**

**Nico esperó que Percy continúe, pero Percy se acercó a la casa. En lugar de golpear él simplemente abrió la puerta y entró, Nico un par de pasos atrás.**

**Percy entró dentro y vio a los dos hombres sentados en la sala de estar bebiendo.**

**"Hey ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Uno de los hombres preguntó mientras se levantaba.**

**"¿Quién es la chica de arriba?" Percy respondió con hielo en su voz.**

**El hombre pareció sorprendido, "Es mi hijastra. ¿Qué te importa? "**

**"¿Por qué está encerrado dentro?" Percy gruñó.**

**"Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia." El hombre rompió la botella de cerveza y sostuvo los restos irregulares amenazadoramente.**

-"modo sangre activado" dijo Piper tapandose los oidos. Mientras que uno de los encapuchados la miraba con simpatia al ver la sensibilidad de la hija de Afrodita. Mientras que Ares sonreia con malicia junto a las cazadoras.

**Percy se echó a reír con humor, " Buena suerte con eso. "**

**El amigo del hombre se levantó, pero Nico apareció de una sombra detrás de él y barrió las piernas de debajo de él.**

**El padrastro se acercó a Percy con su botella de cerveza rota. Los ojos de Percy se incendiaron y se lanzó a golpearlo en el estómago, lo que causo que caiga de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago. Percy lo golpeó duro en la cara mandando al hombre al suelo.**

**Percy rodó al hombre sobre su espalda y lo miró con sus ojos brillando con una luz de color marrón brillante. Un segundo después, la cara de Percy se transformó en uno de rabia. Levantó el pie y pisoteó la garganta del hombre brutalmente ocasionando un crujido en el estómago del hombre. Percy se volvió hacia el otro hombre, que Nico había clavado en el suelo, y lo miró con sus ojos todavía brillando. Después de los ojos unos segundos los ojos de Percy se apagaron y le hizo una seña para Nico para retroceder. Percy agarró al hombre y lo ayudó a levantarse con brusquedad. Sus ojos se incendiaron. "Consigues un pase hoy, ya que nunca tocaste a la niña y no sabías lo que estaba pasando. Escoge tus amigos con más cuidado que yo no voy a ser tan misericordioso próxima vez que te vea." Percy gruñó mientras empujaba al hombre hacia la puerta. El hombre salió disparado de la puerta sin mirar atrás ni una vez.**

-"eres muy cool Percy" dijeron Apolo y Hermes, que celebraban la brutalidad de sus metodos.

**Nico estaba mirando a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos, " ¿E...Estás bien hermano?" Nico tartamudeó nerviosamente.**

**Los ojos de Percy volvieron a su estado normal, se volvió a Nico y asintió: "Sí, estoy bien ahora. El tipo iba a vender a la niña a algún pedófilo. Él nunca la tocó por sí mismo, pero sí la golpeó. Él merecía lo que obtuvo".**

-"woooow tienes poderes para leer mentes?" Pregunto Chris mientras que todos estaban espectantes.

-"mamá me dio esa capacidad cuando me adopto... pero solo funciona en mentes débiles"

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Nico preguntó confundido.**

**"La bendición de Hera. Soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de un mortal y mirar a través de sus recuerdos. Semidioses también, si no son de gran alcance, pero no dioses." Percy respondió.**

**Nico asintió aturdido, " Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo. "**

**Percy negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien. Simplemente no puedo soportar cuando la gente lastima a los que no pueden defenderse. Merecía algo peor de lo que le pasó. Te lo dejo a ti y a tu papá para lo que viene después. "**

**La cara de Nico se transformó en una sonrisa maligna, "Será un placer Percy. "**

-"claro que sera un placer" dijo Hades con su sonrisa siniestra.

**Percy sonrió a su primo, " Vamos a por la chica. Vamos a hacer el viaje hasta las cazadoras a pie por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que la chica confíe en nosotros. "**

**Nico asintió y ambos se dirigieron arriba a una puerta cerrada con candado. Percy agarró la cerradura y dejó que su mano se prenda fuego hasta que el bloqueo se desvaneció.**

**"Tan genial." Nico murmuró causando Percy sonriera. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras lentamente abría la puerta. Una pequeña niña estaba debajo de una sábana en la cama temblando.**

**Percy se acercó lentamente y se sentó al suelo y le hizo señas a Nico a seguir su ejemplo.**

-"dioses... que vergüenza" dijo Lily, mientras Nico y Percy le sonreian amablemente.

**"Hola, mi nombre es Percy. Tu padrastro se ha ido ahora. Él no va a ser capaz de hacerte daño de nuevo." Percy dijo en voz baja.**

**"¡Déjame en paz! Yo no voy a vivir con usted, no importa lo que me diga." La niña lloraba.**

**Percy frunció el ceño: "En realidad mi amigo Nico y yo fuimos enviados por tu verdadero padre para venir a buscarte. Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando contigo hasta ahora. Él nos envió para llevarte a un lugar seguro." Dijo en un tono suave.**

**"Ni siquiera sé quién es mi verdadero padre. Abandonó mi mamá. Estás mintiendo." Ella gritó de nuevo.**

"**Eso no es cierto. Tu papá es alguien especial. Él te ama mucho. No se le permite estar cerca de ti o de tu mamá. Él nos mandó para llevarte a un lugar seguro." Percy respondió.**

**La cabeza de la chica apareció de debajo de las sábanas mientras miraba a Percy y Nico con cautela.**

**"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Ella preguntó en un tono preocupado.**

**Percy negó con la cabeza, "Sólo queremos ayudarte. Fuimos enviados para rescatarte."**

**"¿Por qué debería creerte?" Ella preguntó.**

**Percy sacó una botella de agua de la mochila y la destapó. Le ordenó al agua salga de la botella y que se cierna sobre su cabeza mientras la niña miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"¿C...C…Cómo puedes hacer eso?" Ella susurró.**

-"tambien usaste tu truco del agua con ella?" pregunto Chloe haciendo puchero. Lo cual se veia adorable. "Presumido" dijo juguetonamente, provocando la risa de todos

-"hey yo solo lo uso para mostrar a los semidioses que exite el mundo de los dioses..." dijo Percy defendiendose.

**Percy le envió una cálida sonrisa, "Te dije que tu papá era especial. Eso es porque tu papá es un dios. Mi padre y el de Nico también son dioses. Al ser el hijo de un dios, heredamos algunas de las habilidades que nuestros padres tienen".**

**"¿Un...Un...Un dios?" Ella preguntó sorprendida.**

**Percy asintió, "Si. Te prometo que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Queremos llevarte a un lugar seguro para la gente como nosotros. Vamos a explicarte todo en el camino. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"**

**La niña miró a Percy nerviosamente, "¿Qué pasa si digo que no?"**

**Percy la miró con tristeza, "No tienes que venir con nosotros. Pero si no lo haces, no sere capaz de protegerte. Pero no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. "**

**La chica lo miró fijamente durante un minuto antes de asentir, "Voy a ir con ustedes. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí."**

**Percy sonrió: "Bien. Ahora ¿cuál es tu nombre? Es un largo camino para hacer sin saber cómo llamarte."**

**La muchacha se ruborizó un poco, "Mi nombre es Lily. Son Percy y Nico, ¿verdad?"**

**Percy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien, salgamos de aquí." Percy dijo amablemente.**

-"termino mi escena?" Pregunto Lily un poco cansada de ser el centro de la historia. Thali asintio.

**Percy y Nico la llevaron fuera de Olimpia y comenzaron su viaje al este. Mientras caminaban, explicaron todo lo relacionado con los dioses y ser un semidiós. Percy explicó que él la llevaría a la caza, donde se le daría la opción de quedarse con ellos o ir a un campamento. Lily estaba sorprendida y un poco abrumada, pero se abrió lentamente con Percy y Nico durante todo el día. Percy se dio cuenta de quién era su padre piadoso y estaba sorprendido pero feliz de que su madre aun así lo envió a rescatarla. **

-"claro que si bebe… me has enseñado a ver las cosas de otra óptica" dijo una emocionada Hera mientras Percy la miraba con ternura. Todos miraban el grado de devoción de la diosa por el joven semidios. Aun Lily miraba con expectación la escena, ella no había tenido que sufrir el mal humor y las venganzas de la diosa en el pasado, gracias a Percy.

**Cuando se detuvieron a acampar para pasar la noche, construyeron una fogata y Percy conjuraron comida de su elección para cada uno. Lily fue a la cama temprano después de lo que fue un día muy largo, dejando a Percy y Nico sentados junto al fuego.**

**"Eres bueno con los niños." Nico comentó.**

**Percy se encogió de hombros, "Han tenido vidas difíciles. Somos semidioses, todas nuestras vidas son difíciles, pero algunos son peores que otros. "**

**"Tienes suerte Percy, tienes algo bueno, rescatando semidioses en todo el país, un palacio en el Olimpo, por no mencionar algunos poderes muy dulces." Nico comentó.**

-"es un buen trabajo Percy" dijo Quiron orgulloso de su alumno. Percy sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

**Percy sonrió, "Sabes, tú no estás tan mal tampoco. Y eres más que bienvenido a venir cuando consigas algo de tiempo libre de ayudar a tu papá."**

**Los ojos de Nico se abrieron, "¿En serio?"**

**Percy asintió: "Por supuesto Nico. Eres como un hermano para mí. Se siente solo aquí a veces. Y tú eres más que bienvenido a mi palacio en el Olimpo. No sé cuántas veces voy a estar allí, pero es tuyo para utilizarlo siempre que lo desees, me aseguraré de que mamá y Hestia sepan".**

-"oh siii... puedo estar en el Olimpo cuando quiera...!" Dijo Nico mientras hacia un pequeño baile de celebración. Todos reian por las reacciones del hijo de Hades.

**Nico miró a Percy sorprendido antes de sonreír, "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Percy. Te he echado de menos estos últimos años."**

-"si la verdad que es bueno tenerte de vuelta" dijo Quiron y todos asintieron, haciendo que Percy bajara la cabeza un poco avergonzado, solo para ocultar una lagrima solitaria que descendía por su mejilla.

**Percy asintió, "Necesito mandarle un mensaje Iris a Artemisa para hacerle saber que estamos llegando y que se asegure de que las cazadoras no tratan de matarnos cuando lleguemos a su campamento."**

**Percy se puso de pie y manipuló el agua para formar un arco iris de la luz de la luna. "Oh Iris, diosa del arco iris, acepta mi oferta, muéstrame a Artemisa, diosa de la caza."**

**La imagen brilló hasta que una imagen de Artemisa apareció, "Artemisa" Gritó Percy.**

-"ahora te toco a ti darle un susto?" pregunto Leo, mientras que Percy sonreía ante el nombramiento de la bella diosa de ojos plateados. Y se preguntó que estaría haciendo a estas horas…

**Artemisa se congeló y se volvió hacia la imagen de Percy y sonrió, "Hey Percy. ¿Ya tienes otra chica?"**

**Percy asintió: "Sí, creo que Thalia estará interesada en ella. Es una hija de Zeus. La recogimos en Washington el día de hoy."**

**"¿Nosotros?" Artemisa preguntó confundida.**

**"Oh sí, esa era la otra razón por la que necesitaba hablarte. Nico está conmigo en esta misión. ¿Estaría bien para nosotros venir a tu campamento mañana? Ya sabes, ¿sin las flechas?" Preguntó Percy.**

-"miedo Di Ángelo? Pregunto Phoebe fingiendo dureza, la cazadora había aprendido a aceptar no solo a Percy sino también a Nico, sabía que no todos los hombros eran iguales.

-"mmm no… claro que no" trago amargamente Nico mientras que todos reían, era inevitable la risa sabiendo que realmente cualquiera que estuviera en sus zapatos sentiría miedo de entrar al campamento de las cazadoras.

**Artemisa se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de asentir: "Sí, supongo. Él parece un chico bueno. A Thalia parece gustarle también. Voy a asegurarme de que no son atacados."**

-"claro que soy un buen chico!" dijo Nico mientas Piper le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro de manera juguetona. Thalia giro lo ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de Nico.

**Percy sonrió: "Gracias Artemisa. Deberíamos estar allí mañana al mediodía."**

**Artemisa asintió y le sonrió a Percy, "Está bien, nos vemos mañana Percy." Dijo que antes de que el mensaje desapareciera.**

**Percy se volvió a Nico que estaba mirándolo extrañamente. "¿Qué?" Percy preguntó confundido.**

**Nico miró con incredulidad, "¿Desde cuándo tú y Artemisa son tan amistosos el uno con el otro?"**

-"eso me pregunto yo también…" dijo Afrodita un poco ofuscada, estaba empezando a darse cuenta que no había visto la relación que mantenían Percy y Artemisa, y eso la molestaba mucho.

-"eso no es importante ahora" dijo Hestia para sacar del paso el tema de Artemisa. Percy sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Percy se echó a reír: "Es una larga historia. Estaba escondiendo mi identidad cuando me encontré con las cazadoras. Terminé en el Olimpo, donde fue revelada mi identidad. Terminé hablando con Artemis por un rato. Está muy bien una vez que pasas toda su personalidad odia hombres."**

**Nico miró a Percy por un minuto antes de reírse, "Sólo tú serías capaz de llegar a ser amigos con la diosa que odia a los hombres. De verdad eres uno en un millón de Percy."**

-"definitivamente solo Percy" dijo Thalia un poco más calmada sabiendo que Percy y Artemisa habían resuelto sus asuntos

**Percy sonrió: " sólo yo soy así de genial."**

**Nico puso los ojos en blanco: "Entonces, ¿las cazadoras están bien contigo dentro de su campamento?"**

**Percy frunció el ceño, "La mayoría está bien con eso, excepto Phoebe. No sé cuál es su problema."**

**Nico frunció el ceño, "No me gusta ella. Es demasiado fría, incluso para una cazadora."**

-"hey…" dijo Phoebe pero fue silenciada por Chloe

-"tiene razón… antes no era precisamente fan de Percy…." Phoebe agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-"lo siento" dijo Phoebe casi susurrando.

**Percy asintió, "Como sea, vamos a dormir un poco. Vamos teletransportarnos allí mañana."**

**Nico asintió y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña para dormir.**

**Salto de línea**

**Percy, Nico y Lily se abrieron paso en el campamento de las cazadoras un poco antes del mediodía del día siguiente. Esta vez Artemisa y Thalia estaban allí para darles la bienvenida en los límites del campamento. Cuando se acercaron a las dos, Thalia y Artemisa dos sonrieron a Percy.**

**"¿Extrañándome?" Thalia le preguntó en broma.**

**"Ya quisieras chispita". Percy respondió con una sonrisa.**

-"enserio chispita?" pregunto Apolo haciendo reír a medio mundo, mientras que Thalia le daba una mirada de muerte a Nico, quien no prestaba atención por estar ocupado riendo.

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo de Percy y se volvió hacia Nico.**

**"Qué bueno que nos acompañes, aliento de muerte." Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**Nico puso los ojos, "Encantado de verte Thals."**

**Artemisa miró a Percy con una sonrisa y luego a la chica que caminaba nerviosamente detrás de él. Percy se detuvo delante de Artemisa y se volvió hacia Lily, "Lily, esta es Artemisa. Ella va a hablar contigo acerca de lo que quieres hacer." Percy dijo amablemente.**

**Lily miró a Artemisa con cierto nerviosismo. Volvió a mirar a Percy quien le dio una sonrisa alentadora, "Artemisa es muy agradable. Ella es mi amiga. Si confías en mí entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte acerca de ella."**

**Lily asintió a Percy y dejó que Artemisa la lleve a su tienda. Percy se volvió hacia Thalia sólo para tener un borrón rubio saltando a sus brazos.**

**"Percy" Chloe gritó emocionada.**

Chloe se acercó a Percy y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Percy le sonriera de manera reconfortante. Chloe le susurro algo al oído de Percy, a lo cual él sonrió y dio una palmada, haciendo aparecer un plato con panqueques azules. Sophie se arrimó a donde estaba Chloe y juntas empezaron a devorar a toda prisa el plato de panqueques. Todos empezaron a reclamar y protestar.

-"beneficio de ser hermana de Percy" dijo Sophie mientras Chloe asentía con la cabeza.

**Percy se echó a reír y le devolvió el abrazo. Chloe no lo soltó, en su lugar subió a los hombros de Percy. Nico y Thalia se rieron de la interacción entre los dos.**

**"Así que, ¿te gusta esto?" Percy preguntó a la niña que estaba sobre sus hombros.**

**"Es muy divertido Percy. Ellos me enseñaron a disparar ayer y casi todo el mundo es muy agradable." Chloe respondió alegremente.**

**Percy frunció el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir con casi todo el mundo es agradable?"**

**La sonrisa de Chloe desapareció, "Todo el mundo es agradable, pero Phoebe dice cosas malas sobre ti. No me gusta mucho."**

-"lo siento Percy… yo" no termino porque Thalia la hizo callar.

-"mejor no decir nada…" dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Phoebe, mientras Percy miraba un poco preocupado y otro poco asombrado por la actitud de Phoebe.

**Percy negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes por ella. Ella lo superará sea lo que sea. Siempre y cuando no se meta contigo, entonces está bien."**

**Thalia frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de Chloe. Y empezó a planear tener unas palabras con Phoebe más tarde ese día.**

**"Percy, ¿te quedas para el almuerzo? Por favor, quédate. Me gusta tu comida, es la mejor." Declaró Chloe.**

**Percy sonrió, "Mientras Lady Artemisa diga que está bien, entonces me quedaré. Sin embargo, necesito mandarle un mensaje a una amiga. Espera aquí y voy a volver después de hablar con ella." Dijo Percy mientras dejaba en el suelo a una muy sonriente hija de Atenea.**

**Chloe sonrió feliz y abrazó a Percy con fuerza antes de salir corriendo a su tienda. Percy se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia el bosque. **

-"oh… problemas" susurro Thalia mientras miraba a Percy esperando que nada malo ocurriera, sabia cuan débil podía estar las emociones de Percy.

**Caminó unos treinta metros antes de comenzar a formar una niebla. Cuando estaba a punto de arrojar un dracma, una flecha de plata pasó silbando junto a su cabeza y quedó incrustada en el árbol al lado de él. Percy sacó a Riptide y se volvió para encontrar a su atacante.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una Phoebe que estaba frunciendo el ceño.**

**"¿Cuál en nombre de Hades es tu problema?" Percy exigió.**

"**Tú es mi problema Jackson. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Phoebe silbó.**

**Percy entrecerró los ojos, "Traje otra semidiós. No necesito tu permiso tampoco. Artemisa dijo que estaba bien que la traiga al campamento."**

**Phoebe lo miró durante unos segundos, "Bueno, ella está aquí ahora, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"**

**Percy miró a Phoebe con enojo: "¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema conmigo, Phoebe? Sé que odias a los chicos pero pareces a odiarme más que nadie."**

**"Demonios, claro que te odio. Tú conseguiste que mi mejor amiga fuera asesinada pos rescatar a tu pequeña y traidora novia. Zoe todavía estaría viva si no fuera por ti. Yo no te quiero cerca de otra cazadora. Todo lo que consigues es que la gente muera por tu estupidez" Escupió Phoebe.**

**Percy sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Ella debería odiarlo, él logró que mataran a Zoe. Percy miró a Phoebe sin ira, "Lo siento." Le susurró antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.**

Percy empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor por sus ojos, el dolor era demasiado como para contenerlo. Miro a su madre con ojos suplicantes y ella asintió, entonces Percy desapareció dejando a todos atónitos, porque esperaban algo un poco más explosivo. Phoebe por su parte derramaba algunas lágrimas, recordando que no debió haber dicho eso nunca.

-"espera Percy!" grito Zoe, pero no hubo tiempo de que la escuchara, porque él ya se había ido. "espero que no haga nada estúpido" dijo Zoe entre dientes.

-"cazadora que has hecho!" grito enfadado Poseidón, que fue controlado por Hestia quien le hablo al oído para que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que pensaba hacer.

Hera dio la señal para que la lectura continuara. No sin antes enviarle a Phoebe una mirada asesina que hizo que Phoebe se estremeciera y temblara de miedo.

**Artemisa salió de su tienda de campaña con una Lily sonriendo, un nuevo uniforme de cazadora en sus brazos.**

**Artemisa se volvió hacia Chloe y Thalia, "¿Dónde están Percy y Nico?"**

**Thalia se encogió de hombros, "Percy dijo que tiene que ponerse en contacto con una amiga y ya volvía. Él estaba demorando demasiado por lo que Nico fue a ver cómo estaba. Dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en el comedor."**

**Artemisa asintió y condujo a todos al comedor, donde la mayoría de las cazadoras estaban sentadas y hablando. Phoebe se sentó en su silla sonriendo con orgullo. Artemisa esperó unos minutos antes de volverse hacia Thalía: "Ve a buscarlos."**

**Antes de que Thalía pudiera salir de su asiento, Nico salió de las sombras, una mirada de furia en su rostro.**

**"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le gritó a Phoebe.**

**Artemisa se levantó furiosa y se dio la vuelta hacia el hijo de Hades, "¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a mi cazadora dentro de mi campamento?" Siseó esperando que Nico se acobardarse, pero se sorprendió cuando no lo hizo.**

**"No, yo quiero saber cuál es su problema." Nico respondió airadamente.**

-"muy valiente de tu parte aliento de muerte" dijo Thalia, mientras Nico solo sonrió tímidamente, la forma en que Phoebe había tratado a Percy no estuvo bien, aun ahora había logrado que Percy se pusiera triste y saben los dioses que otras cosas más estarán pasando por su mente.

**Thalia se interpuso entre Nico y su señora antes de Artemisa incinerara a un furioso Nico.**

**"¿De qué estás hablando Nico?" Thalía preguntó rápidamente.**

**Nico miró a Phoebe, "Ella persiguió a Percy fuera del campamento. Fui a ver cómo estaba él, sólo para encontrarla a ella gritándole sobre cómo logró que Zoe muriera y que lo único que iba a hacer era conseguir más cazadoras muertas." Gritó Nico. Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron y se volvió hacia Phoebe que seguía sonriendo. Antes que Artemisa pudiera decir nada, un trueno retumbó por encima y un rayo de alcance masivo cayó sobre Phoebe, quien salió volando de su asiento y cayó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia.**

**Todo el mundo se puso de pie y miró sorprendido cómo el cuerpo entero de Thalia crepitaba con electricidad.**

-"woooow, sí que eres brava Thals" dijo Piper, mientras Leo miraba con adoración la bravura de la cazadora de Artemisa. Thalia solo sonrió tímidamente.

**Nico miró a Thalia con tristeza: "Voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo." Dijo antes de disolverse en las sombras.**

**Artemisa se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos por la situación en frente de ella. Ella estaba furiosa con Phoebe, pero no podía dejar que Thalia la matara. Y estaba segura de que Thalia lo haría se estuviera permitido. Se volvió a un par de hijas de Apolo, "Atalanta y Sophie, lleven a Phoebe a la enfermería. Sánenla lo más que puedan, pero no la dejen salir. Aún no he terminado con ella." Artemisa dijo, terminando en un gruñido.**

**Artemis se volvió hacia su lugarteniente, cuyo cuerpo ya no estaba crepitando con electricidad. En cambio ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba el lugar Nico donde había desaparecido.**

**"Ven Thalia. Podemos hablar de esto en mi tienda de campaña." Artemisa dijo mientras guiaba a Thalia hacia su tienda. Artemisa se volvió hacia las cazadoras, "Ocúpense ustedes mismas de almuerzo. Después de eso, son libres de hacer lo que quieran por el resto del día."**

**Todas las cazadoras asintieron. Aturdidas y todavía en estado de shock por los acontecimientos recientes.**

**Una vez dentro de su tienda Artemisa tiró a Thalia en un abrazo. Thalia simplemente sollozó en el hombro de su señora.**

**"Vamos a encontrar a Percy y hablaremos con él. Estará bien Thalia." Artemisa dijo con dulzura.**

-"si sé que lo encontraremos, pero el daño quien se lo quita… la culpa…" dijo Thalia con un poco de tristeza, mientras Phoebe era consolada por Lily y Sophie.

**Thalia negó con la cabeza, "No, no lo estará Artemisa. Percy ya se culpa por la muerte de Zoe y muchas otras personas. Él no va a ser capaz de manejar la situación. Él apenas regresó y ahora que ya se ha perdido de nuevo."**

**Artemisa intentó consolar a Thalia pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Percy bien podría desaparecer de nuevo. Artemisa sintió que su ira creciendo mientras pensaba en lo que Phoebe había hecho. Percy era su único amigo de verdad y ahora en alguna parte, herido y ella no tenía manera de encontrarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que ella no quería, sabía que Hera era la única persona que sabe dónde está Percy. Artemisa no sabía siquiera si era correcto decírselo, pero tenía que intentarlo.**

-"termine" dijo Atenea mientras cerraba el libro. Todo empezaron a murmurar en voz baja sobre las cosas que habían pasado. Hestia sugirió que nos tomáramos un respiro por un par de hora para luego continuar y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Percy salió de la sala de tronos con las palabras de Phoebe retumbando en su cerebro, le producía un dolor inexplicable y una culpable sumamente pesada como para poder soportarla. Llego al palacio de Hera y se sentó en el sofá del living donde lloro amargamente por un segundo. Sin darse cuenta que en la habitación del costado estaba cierta diosa de ojos plateados y mirada dulce viendo la escena desgarradora que se cernía por una puerta entreabierta.

* * *

**UN POCO DE SUSPENSO PARA EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE… SINO… NO LO LEERAN! JAJAJA**

**BUENO DEJANDO UN POCO DE PERTEMIS PARA LOS MOMENTOS QUE MERECEN PERTEMIS….!**

**EXITOS! Y CUIDAOS!**


End file.
